Desde la primera vez
by crazydemix
Summary: A veces el amor a priemra vista te llega de manera inesperada. Y eso fue lo que le paso a Tori Vega al conocer a Jade West, compañera de escuela de su hermana Trina. Sólo bastó con verse una vez para poner sus mundos de cabeza.
1. CAPÍTULO CERO

**JADE**

¿Por qué razón debo ayudar a Harris con la presentación de la loca de Trina Vega? ¡Ella ni siquiera tiene talento! ¡No sé cómo demonios entró a Hollywood Arts! Ni siquiera baila o actúa bien, cantar menos. No puedo comprender a Harris y su total locura. Y además, ¿por qué acepté? Oh ya, por Cat.

Debo dejar de cambiar de opinión ante ese puchero y esa mirada de cachorrito medio muerto.

Doy un par de golpes a la puerta de los Vega, ¿por qué no abren? ¿Acaso no está la loca y destalentada de Trina Vega? Comienzo a impacientarme porque no me gusta esperar y la loca lo sabe.

—¿Sí? —Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con la versión de Trina Vega pero hermosa y con lindos ojos, ¿Trina tiene hermanos?

—¿Está la loca de tu hermana? —pregunto abriéndome paso al interior de la casa de los Vega.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres tú? —Me giro hacia la versión hermosa de Trina. Sus lentes los trae ladeados, su cabello castaño lo trae sujeto en un moño desarreglado y su ropa es hogareña, de hecho creo que ella está usando la pijama.

—¿Tú quién eres? —pregunto entrando a la cocina y buscando algo de tomar—, ¿tienes limonada o algo?

—Hay limonada pero, ¿quién eres? Sé que eres compañera de Trina. —Sonrío a la chica y me cruzo de brazos—. Oh y me llamo Victoria pero todos mis amigos me dicen Tori.

—Jade —respondo y camino hacia ella—. ¿Y me consideras tu amiga para que te llame como tus amigos lo hacen?

—Yo no... Sólo dije que... ¿Qué quieres? —Sonrío y levanto una ceja, la pequeña de los Vega retrocede unos pasos para después tragar saliva con fuerza, ¡vaya, West, has puesto nerviosa a Vega!

—Por ahora sólo quiero observarte —respondo dando los pasos que me faltan para quedar de nuevo cerca de ella—. Tal vez acomodar tus mechones sueltos, tocar por aquí.

Rozo su mejilla con la yema de mi dedo índice y ella cierra sus ojos. Un pequeño roce puede provocar muchas cosas. Sonrío y vuelvo a pasar mi dedo por su mejilla, no está mal, en realidad, se siente bien. Me aventuro y paso mis dedos por sus labios, sólo un roce bastó para que una corriente eléctrica creciera en mi dedo y viajara por todo mi cuerpo.

Me acerco hasta donde está su oído y susurro unas cuantas palabras.

—De tu hermana a ti, tú sí eres hermosa, Vega. —Me alejo de ella y me sirvo un poco de limonada en el vaso que había tomado con anterioridad—. ¿Está la loca de tu hermana o no?

—Trina está... Ella mencionó algo de una cita con un tal Bet o no recuerdo bien. —Sonrío al imaginar a Beck con Trina de pareja, ¿en realidad quieres darme celos con ella? ¿Con Trina Vega? Beck haciendo cosas desesperadas para tenerme de vuelta.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar contigo en lo que pasa mi tiempo para que Harris me pague lo acordado? —pregunto girándome hacia Vega, su rostro de confusión me parece algo tierno y divertido—. ¿Puedo Tori?

Intento hacer mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena, Vega suelta un suspiro y afirma muy lentamente mientras sonríe. Una hermosa sonrisa a mi parecer, sincera y sin rastro de maldad.

Ella me guía hasta el sofá y nos sentamos muy cerca de la otra. No conozco a Victoria Vega pero su compañía no me desagrada, en realidad me siento cómoda a su lado, escuchando como estuvo su día en Sherwood y como la loca de Trina la tiene vuelta loca con su actuación el día de la gran presentación. Aún faltan dos semanas para ese día y la loca tiene a su hermana como esclava y a Harris estresado y adolorido de sus oídos.

A mí no me molestaría venir aquí y pasar el día con Vega menor, ella es distinta a lo que es Trina, Tori me agrada pero no se lo diré.

—Y así fue como terminé aquí usando pijama. —Me rio tan sólo por escuchar la risa de Tori aunque no supe de que hablaba, me perdí en su mirada—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Jade?

Me acomodo mejor en el sillón, paso mi brazos por los hombros de Tori. No es que me guste hablar mucho de mí pero estando aquí con Tori me siento bien. Es como si la conociera gran parte de mi vida, como si ella fuera mi amiga de años, como Cat pero de una manera diferente, porque Tori puede poner su mano en mi pierna sin que yo la amenace, Tori puede tomar mi mano y jugar con mis dedos con mucha confianza.

Porque sin conocerla ella se ganó mi confianza.

 **Y esta es una nueva historia que dejaré hasta aquí, por ahora. Espero les agrade la idea y pues hasta la próxima. Y será una historia corta, pocos capítulos.**


	2. CAPÍTULO UNO

**JADE**

Sonrío al recordar mi pequeña pero animadora conversación con Tori Vega, esa chica linda y alegre que se ganó mi confianza y mi aprecio. No sabría decir exactamente que fue lo que paso o que hizo ella para que yo, Jade West, sonría de manera boba por una chica que recién conozco.

Pero Tori tiene algo que la vuelve especial, es simpática, dulce, tierna, y endemoniadamente alegre. A pesar de tener un par de horas de conocerla, lograba trasmitirme su alegría, su entusiasmo. No es como Trina, Tori no anda alabándose a cada rato, no es irritante, me gusta Tori. Y no lo digo por su físico, me gusta como piensa, como se expresa y como se preocupa por los demás.

Tori es brillante. Tori es genial. Tori es hermosa.

—¿Mmm? —pregunto al sentir unos golpecitos en mi hombro.

—Quería saber si me acompañabas a casa de Trina para ayudar... —Si le respondo a Harris que sí, podré pasar tiempo con Tori y eso significa que ella me contará más sobre su vida, incluso podré preguntar sobre su vida amorosa.

El sólo hecho de saber que pasaré una tarde más con Tori me hace desear que la escuela termine ya, he pensando en ella toda la mañana, en su sonrisa, su voz, sus hermosos ojos chocolate que me miran como si sólo yo existiera a su alrededor.

—Claro —respondo sin haber escuchado la mitad de las palabras de André.

Él dice algo más pero no me interesa escuchar pues sólo puedo estar feliz al saber que veré de nuevo a Tori, ¿ella se pondrá feliz de verme? ¿Ella también pensará en mí? Debí pedir su número de celular en aquella visita y en esta nueva visita no dudare en pedir su número de celular para poder hablar con ella.

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, ¿quién lo diría? La gran, malvada, fría y despiadada Jade West estaría anhelando y deseando que una chica estuviera pensando en mí. Pero no es cualquier chica, ¡es Tori Vega!

—¡Ahh! —Suspiro ruidosamente atrayendo miradas hacia mí pero me dan igual.

—¿Jade West suspirando? —cuestiona con burla Beck, él muy tonto ha de pensar que es por él, pero él ni siquiera está en mi mente, no cuando cierta chica morena, medio latina, está presente la mayor parte del tiempo... Por no decir todo.

—¿Jade conoció a alguien? —pregunta Cat con inocencia. Sonrío un poco por la pregunta de Cat, ella es como un niño pequeño a quien debo proteger, es mi mejor amiga y sé qué siempre voy a contar con su apoyo.

—Puede que sí, Cat —le respondo y tomo mis cosas—. Te veo luego, André.

Me levanto y camino hasta mi casillero. Tori Vega me hace sonreír, ella es tan tierna y dulce, agradable y linda, me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora, ¿estará sonriendo igual que yo? ¿Se le cruzará algún pensamiento de mí? Ella ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza, de cierta forma, su sencillez me cautivó y pronta confianza en mí.

Detengo mis acciones y vuelvo a dejar el libro que estaba apunto de meter a mi mochila, ¿qué tan importante se volvió Tori Vega? Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, a excepción de Beck, pero lo nuestro terminó por cosas que ahora sé qué fueron absurdas. No digo que quiero volver con él, pero la pronta confianza y mi gusto por Tori me han dejado dudando.

¿Esto no será algo de momento? ¿Algo que pasa, te llama la atención y cuando ya no hay más interés simplemente lo botas?

No quiero eso, realmente no quiero que eso sea Tori Vega, no la conozco mucho pero ella no es la clase de persona con quien sólo quieres jugar o tener una buena noche y dejar de lado después de obtener lo buscado. No, ella es diferente. Ella es para más... Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darme cuenta de camino que están tomando mi pensamiento.

No temo por lo que pueda pensar, pero es pronto o eso quiero creer, además, es la primera vez que una mujer me llama así la atención, y no sé si a Tori pues no sé si le interesen las mujeres. Debo averiguar ese dato primero y después aclarar cualquier duda.

—Disculpa. —Siento una alegría crecer en mi interior al reconocer esa voz—. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Trina Vega?

Cierro mi casillero, me giro y recargo mi hombro en la puerta del casillero. Tori lleva lo que parece ser ropa deportiva, unas mallas de licra, un suéter abierto que deja ver su abdomen plano, sólo trae un top y no puedo simplemente apartar mis ojos de ella, de su abdomen. Simplemente ella me atrapó.

—Si quieres encontrar a Trina deberías de ir al asfalto café —digo atrayendo su atención. Me encuentro con una linda sonrisa y con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos y eso es lo que hace que algo se resuelva en mi interior.

—¡Jade! —Ella se acerca a mí y de un momento a otro me atrae a su cuerpo.

Me quedo quieta unos segundos procesando lo que acaba de pasar. Tori me está abrazando. Tengo los brazos de Tori envueltos en mi cuello. Su aroma llega hasta mi nariz; canela, rosas y fresas. Nunca nadie me había abrazado tan efusivamente como Tori, Beck era el único pero... Cierro un momento mis ojos y obligó a mis brazos a cerrarse sobre el cuerpo de Tori, es una nueva sensación. El cuerpo de Tori se siente bien, es pequeño, no como el de un niño, pero si pequeño y por extraño que parezca, me nace la necesidad de protegerla de todo, incluso de mí.

El abrazo termina tan rápido para mi gusto, la sonrisa que hay en los labios de Tori es radiante y hermosa como un sol en primavera, de esas veces que sales y te encuentras con un hermoso día y el sol te da la bienvenida. Así es Tori. Y sus ojos son dos pares de estrellas, lindos y brillantes.

—No pensé que te encontraría —comenta Tori y un sonrojo se instala en sus mejillas.

—Estudio aqui, ¿recuerdas? —le respondo deseando no ser tan mala con ella—, pero tienes razon, creo.

La mirada de Tori va directo al suelo, quizá mi comentario fue más ofensivo o lo tomo mal, no lo sé pero a los pocos segundos, ella vuelve a levantar su mirada, una sonrisa pequeña, su sonrojo sigue ahí pero algo cambió en sus ojos y me maldigo por haber sido yo la causante. Segunda vez que la veo y ya hice que ella se sintiera mal, ¡genail, Jade!

—Yo sólo... ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Trina? —Tori vuelve a agachar su mirada, suspiro porque sé que quizá hice mal.

—Tal vez este en clase. —Por inercia veo mi reloj para darme cuenta que faltan pocos minutos para la clase de Sikowits—. Acompañame a mi clase y después te llevo con la loca de Trina, ¿qué dices? No aceptó un no.

Me felicito por lograr que la sonrisa de Tori se vuelva más grande, aunque trate de ocultarlo falla en el intento.

—Bien, si me echan será culpa tuya —accede y vuelve a darme un abrazo que me toma nuevamente desprevenida.

Comienzo a tomarle gusto a sus abrazos espontáneos. No hay malicia, no hay nada más que un puro y sincero abrazo, como los que me brinda mi mamá cuando estoy molesta o algo así. Claro, los de mamá y Tori son diferentes pero similares en ciertas cosas. Me gustan.

—Jade... ¿Quién es ella? —Tori se aleja al escuchar la voz chirriante de Cat.

—Oh hola, soy Victoria Vega. —Sonrío al escuchar su nombre y la manera en como ella sonríe y le extiende una mano a Cat quien la toma muy gustosa.

—Soy Cat, ¿eres nueva aquí? —pregunta Cat soltando la mano de Tori y jugando con su cabello rojo.

Sería emocionante y a la vez aterrador que Tori estudiara aquí. Me aterra de sobre manera lo que puedo llegar a sentir por ella, no porque yo sea mujer y ella también lo sea, eso es lo de menos, sino porque Tori es tan dulce, buena, linda e inocente que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

No a ella.

—Como gato en inglés. —Cat hace un ademán con sus ojos y después de reclamar algo que no pasó, pasan a una agradable charla, supongo que de llevan bien.

El timbre nos indica el inicio de la clase con Sikowits, Cat se adelanta y le doy una mirada cómplice a Tori que entiende perfectamente. Ambas caminamos juntas a al salón y me dejó llevar por la alegre conversación que tengo con ella.

Es tan fácil entablar conversación alguna con ella, siempre tiene algo que decir, siempre una respuesta ingeniosa, siempre algo adecuado. Quiero conocer más a está chica. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Tori Vega.

Entramos al salón y todos, a excepción de Cat y André, miran a nuestra dirección con una única pregunta rondando en sus cabezas: ¿Quién es la chica que viene conmigo? No digo nada y sólo busco dos lugares vacíos, uno al lado del otro. Sikowits aún no llega y por ahora no tendré -tendremos- que dar explicaciones sobre la presencia de una nueva chica en la clase.

André se acerca a nosotras y le da un gran abrazo a Tori, uno que me molesta pero me contengo y sólo desvió mis ojos cuando fue el turno de Robbie de abrazar a Tori, ¿qué rayos les pasa? Nadie la conoce más que André y yo, no pueden simplemente llegar y abrazarla como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás. Me enoja que tomen demasiada confianza con ella, ¿y si a Tori le interesa alguno de los chicos?

Frunzo mi ceño mirando hacia Tori y los chicos y como ellos están conversando animadamente sobre algo que no logré escuchar. Tori me mira, sonríe y arruga un poco su nariz, algo tierno a mi parecer. Quizá sólo estoy pensando de más e imaginando cosas, ella no da esas sonrisas a los demás que me da a mí. Ella sólo está siendo amable y amigable.

—Silencio y... ¿Quién es la nueva? —Desvío mi atención hacia Sikowits, siempre trae un coco en su mano, un aficionado loco a los cocos.

—Se llama Tori y la invité a presenciar la clase —respondo sin decir más y eso es suficiente para Sikowits, no hace más preguntas y sólo se limita a dar la clase de actuación.

Esta semana veremos la improvisación, algo que nos ayudará a todos. La improvisación es importante para un actor, cantante o lo que sea. Así que está semana será interesante.

—Bien, Toro, ¿sabes algo de actuación? —Frunzo mi ceño al darme cuanta del cambio en el nombre.

—Es Tori y no, no sé nada —responde ella con algo de timidez—. No estudio aquí y lo poco que sé de esta escuela es gracias a mi hermana Trina, André y Jade.

Me siento bien al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Me gusta el sonido que hace pero lo que más me gusta es su mirada en mí. Esos ojos chocolate puestos en mis ojos verdes, trasmiten tanto con una sola mirada y me veo a mí misma reflejada en esos orbes cafés sonriendo y deseando que ella me dé un abrazo más pero sólo estira su mano y la deja sobre mi rodilla. Suficiente para calmar mi ansia.

Regreso mi atención a Sikowits quien nos mira con sus ojos entre cerrados pero luego de unos segundos, él sonríe y aplaude, ¿qué le pico?

—Bien, Jade, Toro, pasen. —Abro ligeramente mi boca intentando protestar pero nada sale, ¿Tori conmigo al frente?

—Yo no... No creo que...

—No digas nada, sólo pasen, sé qué hay algo de talento en ti, Toro y Jade, sabrás conducir la escena. —Mi profesor tenía que estar loco. Me levanto a regañadientes seguida de Tori—. André, una situación.

—Casa. —Maldigo a Harris y su tonta situación.

Y en los próximos segundos mi loco profesor pidió opiniones y por lo que escuché, tendré que representa una pareja con Tori sin que ella sepa de esto. Su mirada de miedo me hace desear lanzar una silla a Sikowits, esto no era lo que yo pensaba, no quiero que ella se sienta mal haciendo esto.

Me acerco a ella, en lo que Sikowits habla sobre algo que no escuché y la llevo un poco más atrás de nuestra posición inicial. Su mirada me lo dice todo; ella está nerviosa.

—Sólo sé tú, ¿está bien? —Le sonrío para tratar tranquilizarla, ella afirma y suspira—. Siempre puedes recurrir a un desmayo espontáneo.

Su sonrisa está vez si llega a sus ojos, su mano toma la mía y me da un apretón, uno que me hace sentirme bien. No sé si soy yo la que intenta tranquilizarla o ella a mí, de cualquier manera, me gusta la manera que ella tiene para llevar las cosas.

—Inicien.

Suspiro y es hora de ser una actriz sin serlo por completo.

Llego a casa de los Vega, no tenía la intención de venir después de esa escena en el salón de Sikowits, ¿por qué hizo ese cambio de escena? ¿Por qué quiso que Tori y yo nos besaramos? ¿Por qué puso tanto empeñó en eso? No puedo entender eso, tampoco la mirada de André y mucho menos la mirada que me dio Beck. Fue extraño y raro, e incómodo para Tori quien salió corriendo del salón.

Quise ir tras ella pero André me lo impidió y él fue el encargado de ir, ya no supe más de Tori. Tal vez le molesto la escena, el beso, ¡quizá fui yo! ¿Y si ella no quería ese beso? ¿Si ella se enfadó tanto que ahora me odia?

Me detengo ante la puerta de entrada, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Tocar y hacer como si nada paso? ¿Sólo hacer a lo que he venido y no hablar con Tori? ¿Eso estaría bien?

—¿Jade? —Sonrío un poco al escuchar la voz de Tori, con sorpresa y con asombro—. Pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Entro a la casa y me tapó los oídos en cuanto escucho los gritos de muerte de Trina, ¡Dios, ¿cómo pueden soportar esto?!

—Tengo aspirinas. —Tori deja sus manos en mis hombros—. Vamos al jardín, ¿te parece?

—Claro —le respondo con una gran sonrisa, miro una vez más hacia donde están Trina y André, es mejor estar con Tori.

Arrastro una silla al lado de Tori y nos quedamos en silencio, no es incómodo, es agradable y para ser honesta, me gusta estar así. Tori no presiona para hablar, no hace preguntas, con ella las cosas se vuelven sencillas. Más sencillas de lo que pensé que serían.

—El beso fue inesperado, ¿ese profesor así es con todos? —Miro a Tori, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente. Se ve linda así.

—Sí, está loco pero es el mejor —le respondo muy sincera—. Y ese es el punto de la improvisación y la expectación.

—Eres buena. —La miro sin comprender a que se refiere con eso—. Actuando y, debo admitir, que besando también.

 **Y pues, ¡aquí está otro capítulo! Sé que dije que no actualizaría aún pero no sigo mis reglas. Espero les guste y pues sólo decir que no serán actualizaciones muy seguidas, será lento ya que primero debo terminar "¿Qué te hice?", así que espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Alguno de ustedes sigue viendo Victorious? Yo comencé (de nuevo) a ver la serie el domingo pasado, debo admitir que me sigue encantando.**


	3. CAPÍTULO DOS

**Canción sugerida "L.A. Baby (Where dreams are made of)" de los Jonas Brothers.**

¿Cómo terminé con Tori en una feria arriba de la rueda de la fortuna?

Buena pregunta que yo aún no puedo responder. Siendo sincera, perdí la noción del tiempo desde que vi salir a Tori de su casa vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro ajustado, creo que mi mandíbula fue a dar en el suelo. La cosa es que Cat tuvo la brillante idea de venir a la feria siendo viernes, para pasar una tarde de amigos, todos juntos, celebrando la próxima gran presentación y para conocer más a Tori, cosa que yo no ocupo pues he pasado alrededor de seis días con ella, todas las tardes hablando mientras André y Trina ensayan.

Debo decir que las tardes con Tori se han vuelto mi cosa favorita.

Además, Tori tiene mejor voz que Trina, no me canso de escuchar cantar a Tori y en el trayecto a la feria ella pasó la mayor del tiempo cantando las canciones que salían en la radio, era algo simplemente inimaginable. Sólo ella y yo en mi auto compartiendo la música sin temor a nada. Los chicos estarían esperando en la feria cerca del carrusel, y el tiempo del viaje fue relativamente corto.

La compañía de Tori lo hace corto. Simplemente el tiempo se ve afectado cuando ella está a mi alrededor, de verdad. Es sencillo no prestar atención a un reloj teniendo como compañera a Tori, su sonrisa y sus ojos se vuelven aún más interesantes pero su voz y sus historias creo que es lo que hace que el tiempo se vaya volando.

Puedo pasar horas y horas escuchando a Tori hablar sobre algo que le paso y no darme cuenta del tiempo.

¿Así es estar enamorado realmente?

Con Beck pasaba un tiempo agradable a su lado, nos divertiamos, hacíamos cosas para pasar el tiempo pero a veces llegaba a ser aburrido. En cambio, con Tori nunca es aburrido. Con ella cada cosa, cada palabra y cada gesto se vuelve interesante. Como arruga su nariz cuando algo le molesta, como sus ojos brillan cada que se le ocurre algo o cada que ve algo emocionante o interesante. Como muerde su labio cuando intenta no sonreír o cuando ella acomoda sus gafas cada que está nerviosa y agacha la mirada en un signo evidente de nerviosismo.

Son pequeños detalles que he observado con determinación. Intento no perder nada de Tori, intento grabar en mi mente cada gesto de ella. Me parece algo lindo.

Como el detalle que ella tiene cuando está cerca de las personas que considera sus amigos, reparte abrazos. Reparte muchos abrazos pero eso es lo de menos, su sonrisa es la que brilla y hace que yo me sienta bien. Ella se siente en confianza y su felicidad se desborda por cada poro de su piel.

Al llegar a la feria, Tori bajo del auto y cuando hice lo mismo, ella gritó de emoción y dio saltos de alegría, corrió a mi lado para tomar mi mano y llevarnos al interior de la feria. No soy fanática de estos lugares, me recuerdan a lo que tuve y lo que deje de tener. Pero no lo sentí así con Tori. Ella nunca dejó de sujetar mi mano, y aunque al principio me pareció algo raro y extraño, lo dejé pasar y sólo me dejé llevar por Tori.

Nuestra primera parada fue un puesto de tiro al blanco. Tori estaba tan encantada, extasiada y extrañamente obsesionada por un unicornio rosa de peluche enorme. Ella intentó ganarlo un par de veces pero no funcionó y después de ver su rostro de tristeza y sus ojos tristes, decidí ganar ese peluche por y para ella.

Recibí el mejor obsequio que puede pedir en la noche. Un beso en mi mejilla y un abrazo super fuerte de Tori.

Si me dijeran que por cada gesto lindo que yo hiciera para con Tori terminaría recibiendo un beso y un abrazo por parte de ella, fuera linda con ella todo el tiempo.

La verdad no me importaría ser linda con ella, Tori vuelve sencillo todo. La amistad, las palabras, los gestos cariñosos, incluso mi necesidad de estar siempre a su alrededor y mi repentina necesidad de tener mis manos en su cuerpo.

No puedo dejar de tocarla. Se volvió algo cotidiano desde que la vi en Hollywood Arts. Necesito sentirla cerca para estar bien, y aunque ella este lejos, con un mensaje o llamada suya, mi día mejora. Tori ha hecho un gran cambio en mí. Sigo siendo la misma chica gótica y mala con todos, pero es algo que estando con Tori no sale. Sí soy sarcástica con ella un par de veces y digo alguno que otro comentario tosco y ella no reprocha, no me regaña, no pretende cambiarme o algo. Sólo toma mi mano con cariño y da un leve apretón. No exige una disculpa de mi parte.

Supongo que me acepta como soy o de lo contrario ya me hubiera cerrado la puerta todas las ocasiones que fui a visitarla o me hubiera lanzado por la ventana cuando entré a su habitación a escondidas y me quedé a dormir con ella.

Muchas cosas han pasado en seis días.

Los chicos se nos unieron en el puesto de salchichas, Robbie compró un par, Beck compró una para él y otra para su cita. Me sorprendí al ver a Melissa, una chica que no solía acercarse a nosotros debido a mis celos por su cercanía a Beck. Él sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, creo que lleva bien lo de la separación. Aunque Melissa se notó un poco asustada por mi reacción.

Luego de comprar una salchicha para Tori y de que ella me obligara a darle una mordida a esa salchicha, la siguiente parada fue de nuevo el puesto de dardos. André consiguió un oso para Trina, sí la hermana y André se nos unieron en el puesto de salchichas. Robbie consiguió herir al encargado del puesto y tuvimos que salir huyendo del lugar antes de que ese viejo loco nos arrojara dardos.

Muchos miraban a nuestra dirección con una expresión de confusión, tal vez pensaban que estábamos locos por las risas y la carrera y el encargado detrás de nosotros. No me importaba nada de eso, sólo sabía que estaba realmente feliz y que la estaba pasando bien en compañía de mis amigos y de Tori. Tori es más que una amiga, no sabía decir hasta que punto pero no me preocupare por eso.

—¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! —Había exclamado Cat señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

Ver todas las luces y como giraba me daban ganas de permanecer en la tierra, no tengo miedo es sólo que

Realmente no tenía ganas de ir y subirme ahí.

—¿Vamos? —Tori se miraba emocionada pero ni su emoción hizo que mi estómago cooperara, quizá fue mala idea comer dos salchichas con Tori y un algodón de azúcar.

—Quizá para después —le respondí sonriendo un poco—, puedes ir tú, yo espero aquí.

Mi sugerencia había sido lo correcto para ella, yo sabía que Tori quería subirse pero yo no quería arriesgarme y terminar expulsando lo que había comido anteriormente.

—Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí. —Fruncí mi ceño al escuchar su respuesta pero de cierta manera me hizo sentir especial.

Después de decirle a los chicos sobre nuestros planes, comenzamos con nuestro recorrido por la feria. Tori iba abrazando al unicornio que nombró Steven, ¿quién nombra un unicornio de peluche Steven? Según ella, tiene mirada de Steven. Pero me pareció gracioso cuando ella exclamo el nombre y un chico desconocido respondió. La expresión de Tori fue un poema.

Y mi mano volvió a tomar la mano de Tori. No era incómodo, ella lo aceptó gustosa, encantada y pude ver su sonrisa adornar sus labios. Nuestro recorrido era, en ocasiones en silencio que a veces era interrumpido por alguna de las dos. Era cómodo, agradable. No hacían falta las palabras para comunicar algo con sólo miradas se decían muchas cosas que a veces la boca no podía pronunciar. Y me agradó. Me agradó la caminata con Tori, tocar su mejilla y acomodar sus mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja, oír su tímido gracias me hacía sonreír.

Creo que ahí comprendí que me estaba enamorando de Tori pero, ¿no es demasiado pronto? Digo, llevo poco conociendo a Tori y ella se ha vuelto parte importante para mí, ¿qué había pasado?

—Me gusta la feria y la compañía. —Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos—. ¿Alguna vez habías visto la ciudad de noche? ¿Cómo se verá desde el aire? ¿No te has preguntado eso?

—Claro —mentí porque antes de conocerla sólo me centraba en mi carrera y en cumplir con mis objetivos planteados—. ¿Quisieras ver la ciudad de noche desde un helicóptero?

Su expresión fue mi respuesta. Sus ojos brillando y abiertos de par en par, su boca convertida en una perfecta "O" y su pequeño pero elevado "Sí" me terminó de confirmar mi sospecha.

—Pero no creo que se logre debido a la falta del helicóptero. —Una risa nerviosa salió después de eso y su expresión cambio un poco, quizá pueda cumplir con ese pequeño deseo de Tori si le pido ayuda a mi madre y a la vez, ella a mi padre—. ¿Vamos a la casa del terror?

—Tengo una mejor idea.

Y es a donde nos remontamos. Tori y yo arriba de la rueda de la fortuna.

Nuestra cabina quedó en lo alto por unos instantes en los que algunos subían. La brillante noche y las luces de la ciudad nos dio una acalorada bienvenida. No era exactamente la vista desde un helicóptero pero la sonrisa y felicidad de Tori fue suficiente para calmar el revoltijo de mi estómago. Tal vez era provocado por los constantes sube y baja de la rueda o por la cercanía y la mano de Tori en mi pierna.

Quizás era lo segundo.

—Que lastima que no se vea bien el letrero de Hollywood desde aquí —comentó Tori dejando salir un pequeño suspiro—, pero lo demás es muy genial.

Mire a mi alrededor y sí, Tori tenía razón. La vista en sí es genial, tantas luces, el cielo despejado, estrellas y un agradable clima era la combinación perfecta para esta noche.

—¿La estás pasando bien? —pregunte atreviéndome a pasar mi mano por sus hombros acercando más su cuerpo al mío. Frente a nosotros estaban André y Trina, que aunque fuera algo raro, parecían llevar la fiesta en paz, incluso se veían muy animados.

—Sí, realmente me estoy divirtiendo, no había tenido una noche así, salir con personas que no frecuentaba y que me esté divirtiendo no estaba en mis visiones sobre el futuro. —Una risa nace desde mi pecho y por lo que sea que le llamen, lleve mis labios hasta la sien derecha de Tori para dejar un beso ahí—. ¡No te burles!

Una risa más salió de mí pero esta vez Tori se unió después de darme un ligero golpe en mi hombro. No me separe de ella, al contrario, ella se acurrucó más a mí. Sonrío con ternura mientras la abrazaba, no sabía que éramos pero mientras intentaba descifrarlo pasaría de estos momentos en compañía de Tori.

—Gracias por esta noche, Jade. —Me aleje lo sufiencte para apreciar a Tori—. Mi noche de viernes no fue como lo esperaba y todo gracias a ti y tus amigos, y la loca de mi hermana.

Doy un pequeño toque en su nariz para después dejar un beso en su frente y volver a abrazar a Tori.

—Debo agradecerte a ti, tú hiciste de esta noche agradable —le confieso sintiendo un poco de nervios—. También son tus amigos, aunque no asistas a Hollywood Arts ya formas parte del grupo.

Y no fue necesario más palabras, con un beso de parte de Tori en mi mejilla dio por concluido nuestra pequeña conversación. Y cuando la rueda volvió a girar, un grito de emoción salió de los labios de Tori.

Sí, ella había hecho que mi noche se convirtiera en la mejor noche.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás mañana? —pregunta Tori abriendo la puerta de mi coche. André quedó de traer a Trina y la verdad no sé si ella ya llegó. Beck se encargó de llevar a Robbie, Cat y a Melissa, él me guiñó un ojo antes de subir a su auto, fue raro.

—Claro, una vez que termine el trabajo —respondo, aunque sé qué posiblemente no venga puesto que aún no he comenzado el trabajo que Sikowits pidió para el lunes y aún tengo que comenzar con el guion que debo entregar el miércoles.

—¿Tienes muchos trabajos? —El reloj del estéreo marca las 11:30, ya me pase de la hora acordada para que el señor Vega dejara salir a Tori.

—Tengo que entregar un guion para el miércoles y un proyecto para el lunes. —Me encojo de hombros y recargo mi cabeza en el asiento.

—¿Van a entrar o se quedarán ahí? —La voz del padre de Tori me puso en alerta, me enderece abriendo mis ojos por completo. Su padre es policía y tiene un arma, una linda pistola que no dudará en usarla si alguna de sus hijas se ve amenazada, lastimada o no sé.

—¿Te quedas a dormir? —Miro a Tori y después a su padre, no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a su padre. Tori sonríe un poco para después mirar a su padre—. Papá, ¿se puede quedar Jade a dormir? Es tarde para que regrese.

¡¿Qué hizo?! Estoy segura que su padre sacará su arma y me pedirá de la manera más amable y aterradora posible de irme de su casa y alejarme de su pequeña hija, porque así es como el señor Vega se refería a Tori, su pequeña.

—Claro, ya es tarde para que Jade regrese, pero ya entren. —Y con eso él dejo la entrada y yo pude respirar tranquila, esta noche no podía ir mal—. ¡Oh! Pero debes avisar a tus padres, Jade.

¡Mierda! Olvide ese detalle. Mi madre estará muy molesta por no llegar a dormir pero cuando le expliqué que el padre de Tori, que es policía, me pidió que me quedará, a petición de su hija, su coraje se pasara y podré pedirle que intervenga en la petición que le haré a mi padre el domingo cuando me pase por su empresa, quizá con ella ceda de la mejor manera.

—Vamos. —Afirmo y salimos de mi auto.

No había estado en la habitación de Tori, es tan ella. Las paredes son blancas con un toque de azul cian. Fotos de ella con su familia, y hay una en particular que me llamo la atención. En esa foto Tori sale con un chico muy abrazados y él está besando su mejilla, ¿quién demonios es ese chico? ¿Por qué tiene abrazada a Tori y por qué le está besando la mejilla?

—Es mi primo cuando fui a visitarlo. —Ahora me siento como una estúpida al sentir unos celos innecesarios—. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Dejo de prestar atención a la imagen y sigo con mi pequeña intromisión en la habitación de Tori. Es bonita, no es oscura, pero sin duda alguna, sigo prefiriendo la mía.

—¿Izquierdo o derecho? —Me giro hacia Tori, su sonrisa hace que todo pierda sentido y aún tiene abrazando a ese peluche.

—Derecho —respondo sonriendo para ella.

Esta noche aún no acaba.

 **Y esta es la primera parte de este capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo continuará. Espere les haya gustado y pues nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. CAPÍTULO TRES

**¡Y aquí tiene un capítulo más, espero les guste!**

 **Canción sugerida "Never be the same" de Camila Cabello ft. Kane Brown.**

Abro mis ojos por los molestos rayos, ¿quién abrió mis cortinas? Anoche yo me asegure de cerrarlas, no creo que mi madre haya entrado y... Un minuto, sonrío un poco al recordar los sucesos de ayer.

Una linda tarde en compañía de todos y de Tori, no me quejo de eso. Me gustó mucho y el último momento en la rueda de la fortuna fue lo que más me encantó. Tener a Tori entre mis brazos fue de lo mejor. Como ahora, no supe ni en que momento ella se abrazo a mí. Sus piernas están enrolladas en las mías, sus brazos me mantienen prisionera en su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo caliente y enigmático.

Me giro un poquito, intentando no despertarla y me dedico a observar su rostro. Se ve tan relajada, tan tranquila en su mundo. Nada la perturba, nada hace que su expresión se contraiga por miedo o angustia. Tan linda y tierna.

Quito un par de mechones de su rostro dejando libre la parte de sus ojos. Ella ni siquiera se movió o se despertó. Tori tiene el sueño pesado, pero así la prefiero. Quiero que siga dormida. Instintivamente mis ojos bajan hasta sus labios, ¿desde cuándo he deseado volver a besarlos?

Muerdo mi labio y suspiro, ¿si me acerco y dejo un suave beso ella se molestará? Debo considerar que la última vez que la bese, en una escena, ella salió corriendo y no hemos hablado de ese día, sólo su mención de que era buena para besar, ¿me debo tomar eso como que le gustó el beso?

Esto me tiene tan fuera de mí, no sé que es lo que quiero, pero definitivamente quiero volver a besarla pero si es posible, quiero que esta vez no haya una escena de por medio. Quiero que sea algo real, algo que no lo dictamine alguien o algo. Sólo quiero besarla de sorpresa y que ella sonría o agacha su mirada para ocultar su pequeño sonrojo, ¿estoy pidiendo demasiado?

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —Sonrío un poco al ver los hermosos ojos de Tori, me estoy perdiendo en ella y me aterra lo rápido que está sucediendo—. ¿Qué hora es?

Tori se sonroja al percatarse de su fuerte agarre en mí pero no hace nada para romper el abrazo y eso me agrada. No quiero que se aleje de mí, no quiero dejar de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Las ocho de la mañana, ¿tienes algo que hacer? —murmuro pasando mis dedos por su rostro.

—No, he terminado todos mis trabajos pendientes para el lunes, estoy libre —me responde y me deseo por besar sus labios aumenta, medio muerdo mi labio y subo mi vista a los ojos de Tori, creo que se dio cuenta de mi observación a sus labios pues ella se ha sonrojado.

Aclaro mi garganta y me levanto una vez que Tori dejo de abrazarme. Extraño su calor pero debo irme o haré algo que pueda ocasionar problemas entre las dos. Tomo mis botas y mi celular, ¡rayos! Mi madre va a matarme por no responder a sus llamadas.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunta Tori incorporándose de la cama y colocándose detrás de mí, cierro mis ojos intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento subido de tono de mi cabeza.

Siento su pulso y sus pechos pegarse en mi espalda. Ella no está usando sostén. ¿Por qué estoy dejando que me toque? ¿Por qué permito que le toque? Bueno, creo que eso de tocar quedo respondido el primer día que la vi pero ahora su tacto es muy diferente. Produce algo en mí que ni Beck era capaz de hacer con sólo un toque.

Sus manos en mis hombros, sus dedos acarician mi piel desnuda y hace que toda mi piel se erice y que algo termine en mi ropa interior. ¿Acabo de mojar mi ropa interior? ¿Esto es lo que hace Tori hace en mí?

Ahogo un gemido cuando sus dedos rozaron mi espalda baja, ¡oh Dios mío! Esto puede terminar con Tori desnuda bajo mi cuerpo desnudo... No, no, eso no puede ocurrir, ¡alguien puede entrar!

—¿De verdad ya te quieres ir? —Su voz hizo estragos en mí, ¿cómo puede sólo su voz causar tanto en mí? ¿Cómo puede su voz causar que toda mi piel se erice?

—Yo... —Paso saliva ruidosamente, Tori acerca su rostro y siento sus labios a poca distancia de mi cuello, ¡oh Dios!

—¿Dime Jade? —Sus labios rozaron mi piel y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo para terminar en mi parte más íntima.

—¡Tori, baja a desayunar!

Suelto un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz, salvadora, de Trina. Tori se ha alejado un poco sólo lo justo para poder tomar un respiro.

Siento mi piel caliente, yo estoy caliente, siento algo en mi entrepierna, palpita y sólo quiero que Tori siga tomándome como lo hacía. Quiero sentir sus labios en mi piel, quiero sentir sus dedos acariciar mi piel.

Coloco mis botas y me preparo para ponerme de pie pero Tori me toma del brazo y me obliga a verla. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios. Abrí mis labios para decir algo pero sus labios me lo impiden y me callan.

¡Oh Dios santo! Tori me está besando, ¡me está besando! Cierro mis ojos y respondo su beso, que aunque me tomo me sorpresa, tarde un poco en responder. Siento algo revolotear en mi estómago. ¿Serán las mariposas que tanto dicen?

Dejo mis manos en su cadera y atraigo su cuerpo más al mío. Siento que Tori se aleja y aunque el beso haya durado poco a mi parecer, fue el mejor. Había deseado tanto esto, había deseado saborear sus labios.

—Creo que no debí besarte. —Acaricio sus mejillas y dejo un beso casto.

—No importa, ni siquiera el aliento mañanero. —Sonrío volviendo a dejar un beso corto en sus labios—. Me tengo que ir, debo hacer las tareas que tengo.

—Claro, ¿te llamo luego? —Sujeto sus manos y ella aprovecha para jugar co mis dedos, ¿esto que significa?

—Claro, podemos vernos por la noche, te puedo pasar mi dirección o puedo venir por ti para pasar un rato y ver películas.

Remojo mis labios para después sonreír. Sí, está fue una buena manera de comenzar con mi día.

—Buenos días, hija, ¿alguna explicación?

Suelto el aire al entrar a mi casa, mi madre no se nota feliz por mi llegada pero tampoco se ve tan molesta.

—Me quedé con Tori a dormir, su papá que es policía consideró que era lo mejor —explico sin dejar que mi sonrisa se borre, no podía simplemte dejar de sonreír si Tori me ha dado el mejor comienzo de mañana.

Podría haberme quedado y desayunar ahí con los Vega pero debía venir a casa y evitar que mi madre se molestará más conmigo, quizá me castigue por una semana o no lo sé.

—Te ves feliz hija, esa chica, Tori, tiene algo que ver, ¿cierto? —cuestiona mi madre con sus brazos cruzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa, quizá no sea tan malo después de todo.

—Puede que sí —respondo y agacho mi mirada sintiéndome de pronto un poco avergonzada. Siento mis mejillas arder y no sé porque razón.

—Es bueno verte feliz Jade, deberías invitarla a cenar un día para conocer a tu amiga. —Paso saliva al darme cuenta de que mi madre resalta de más la palabra amiga, ¿estará insinuando algo?—. Debo salir pero llegaré para la cena y espero encontrarte aquí, nos vemos hija.

Luego de despedirme de ella, voy directo a mi habitación. Me recibe la oscuridad, a pesar de ser de día, las cortinas son completamente negras y me gusta así. Es mi propio espacio. Me saco las botas y la ropa, necesito una ducha urgente, el encuentro con Tori en su habitación me dejó un poco mal.

¿Ella sentirá lo mismo que yo? Pero, ¿qué siento yo? Sé que Tori me atrae y mucho, ¿puedo considerar que siento algo más que atracción por ella? Nunca me había sentido así, desde el día de ayer Tori ha hecho un gran cambio, ¿o yo soy la que cambia ante ella? ¿Eso está bien ? ¿O estoy fingiendo ser otra persona ante ella?

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi baño, veo mi ceño fruncido, el pricing en mi ceja, mi maquillaje y las puntas de mi cabello azuladas, no puedo fingir ser otra persona ante Tori, ¿qué pasará cuando ella vea mi verdadero yo? No, no creo que sea otra persona con Tori. Me gusta su compañía, me gusta ver su sonrisa y que no sea mala con ella no significa que deje de ser yo.

Tori me hace ser mejor. Con ella soy una mejor persona, con ella no temo ser una personas cariñosa. No, con ella las cosas son mejor.

Sonrío mientras asiento a mi conclusión, Tori llegó para mejorar.

Después de mi baño relajador, tome mi laptop y baje a la sala para realizar el guion pendiente. El trabajo de Sikowits lo puedo realizar mañana por la mañana y tener la tarde libre para pasarla con Tori, si ella quiere claro.

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza y trato de concentrarme en el guion, debo dejar de pensar en Tori y poner toda mi atención en mi trabajo. Aunque será un poco difícil pero debo terminar para tener el resto de la tarde para mí y Tori.

Puedo cocinar para ella y el yo cocinar es mi madre puede preparar algo delicioso, nunca le digo a mi madre que su comida me encanta. Ella vendrá a cenar y puede conocer a Tori, tal vez esta vez no haga tantas preguntas e incómodo a los invitados. La última vez que invité a alguien, Cat salió corriendo por las preguntas de mi madre.

Cat tuvo miedo de volver a entrar a mi casa, aunque después de insistir un poco ella accedió y mi madre dejó de hacer tantas preguntas.

Suspiro y comienzo a escribir lo que es mi guion, he tenido una excelente idea y ahora puedo hacer el guion más rápido de lo que pensaba. Quizá puedo ver a Tori más temprano

 **Tengo una nueva idea para otra historia JORI, aún no terminó esta ni la otra y ya tengo una en mente, así soy yo, en fin, ¿les gustaría otra historia? Si es así, me lo hacen saber y en el próximo capítulo les dejo saber sobre que será la historia y pues a ver si les interesa.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y ¿creen que debe haber drama en esta historia? ¿O la dejo sin drama? Su opinión me importa y la tomaré en cuenta.**

 **Y sí, tengo una pequeña obsesión con Camila Cabello, ¡esa mujer canta hermoso! Y también es hermosa.**


	5. ¡¡Aviso!

Jade West, la mejor mercenaria de toda la ciudad. Ella se encarga de eliminar a los enemigos de quien la contrata.

No hay remordimiento alguno en realizar su trabajo. Ella hace las cosas de manera rápida y discreta. Desde un disparo con un rifle de francotirador, hasta una puñalada letal.

No hay persona que escape de las manos de Jade West... Hasta que es contratada para matar a David Vega. Un político muy reconocido y que ha dado problemas para aquellos que practican los negocios sucios.

La vida de Jade dará un giro inesperado al conocer a la familia Vega, pero sobretodo, su vida estará en peligro.

Al no jalar el gatillo de su arma, Jade dará una segunda oportunidad, pero no sólo eso, ella comenzará a ver las cosas de manera diferente.

La vida de Jade cambió al conocer a Victoria Vega.

\--

 **En pocas palabras, habrá más drama, más sufrimiento, más maltrato, más de todo en esta nueva historia. Los capítulos serán fuertes en temas de violencia, palabras y tal vez contenido sexual, tal vez.**

 **En fin, sé qué dije que sería hasta el próximo capítulo pero quise dejarles esto para que dieran su opinión respecto a la nueva historia y pues a ver que les parece.**

 ***Habrá mucha violencia***


	6. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

**JADE**

Abro la puerta y una gran sonrisa se forma en mis labios, sólo necesito ver a Tori para que todo en mí salte de emoción, ¿de verdad me estoy enamorando? ¿Me estoy enamorando de esta mujer? Tori muerde su labio y agacha su mirada, y es ahí cuando puedo ver mejor su ropa.

No es como si ella se hubiera vestido para impresionar a la misma reina de Inglaterra, pero se ve hermosa con su atuendo. Unos pantalones ajustados color negro, una blusa blanca que deja ver parte de su abdomen, y unos Converse blancos. Ella se ve relajada y me gusta.

—Pasa.

Me hago a un lado y cuando ella pasa aspiro fuertemente y siento como su perfume llena mis fosas nasales, ¿vainilla? ¿Olor frutal? Su cabello tiene ese olor a vainilla, ¡Dios! Me gusta el olor que desprende su cabello, y su fragancia también. Es un olor dulce, como ella es, adictivo, como ella también lo es, maravilloso, como, reitero, ella lo es.

—¡Woah! —exclama Tori girando sobre sus talones para mirar toda la entrada principal de mi casa.

Yo no le veo gran cosa, sólo un gran salón, con unos sillones de cuero en color negro, una mesa de centro con un arreglo de flores en medio. Algunas pinturas colgadas en la pared, fotos de lo que fue la familia, fotos de mi madre conmigo y una gran televisión.

—Es grande —menciona con sus ojos puestos en mí, sonrío un poco y me encojo de hombros.

—Mi padre la compró para vivir como familia pero después del divorcio sólo somos mi madre y yo —comento sin darle mucha importancia al asunto del divorcio de mis padres, ya es algo que no me afecta y comentarle a Tori sobre esto parece ser sencillo porque con ella todo es sencillo.

Ambas nos giramos hacia la puerta, mi madre acaba de llegar y se sorprenden al ver a Tori o una extraña, para ella, de pie en medio del gran salón. No soy de invitar a personas a la casa y el que Tori este aquí significa que ella es muy importante... ¿Ella es muy importante? Digo, he hecho cosas con ella que no haría con alguien más y no me refiero a cosas sucias, sino cosas simples, como abrazos, besos tímidos, que sólo nos hemos besado en dos ocasiones y la primera fue por una escena en Hollywood Arts. He dejado que ella me toqué sin gritarle o amenazarla, supongo que ella es importante.

—Tenemos visita —comenta mi madre saliendo del trance y dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

—Sí, madre, ella es Tori Vega. —Miro a Tori quien tiene un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se ve tan linda y tierna, es tan hermosa y puedo asegurar que lo que estoy sintiendo es fuerte.

Sé qué estuve con Beck todo este tiempo pero lo que estoy sintiendo por Tori no se comprara con lo que sentí alguna vez. Con sólo verla todo mi interior salta de alegría y los músculos de mi cara se contraen en una sonrisa, en una sincera y no malvada sonrisa. Ella me hace feliz de una manera diferente. No necesito besarla o saberla cerca de mí para sentirme así, con sólo pensarla me arranca una sonrisa, ¿tanto poder tiene sobre mí?

Salgo de mi pequeño trance al ver como Tori toma la mano de mi mamá, supongo que ya se presentaron.

—Preparo la cena y...

—Yo te ayudo. —Mi madre me mira con sorpresa porque yo nunca y digo nunca ayudo en la cocina, sólo bajo a comer cuando ella me indica pero ahora, quiero preparar algo para Tori.

—Yo también puedo ayudar. —Sonrío ante las palabras de Tori, no pensaba que ella se iba a ofrecer a ayudar.

—Bien, entonces vamos —comenta mi madre aún con sorpresa, no todos los días Jade West ofrece su ayuda a alguien sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pensé que preparar la cena sería tedioso, aburrido, fastidioso y todos los adjetivos negativos que se conocen pero no, en realidad me agrada. No suelo pasar mucho tiempo con mi madre, a decir verdad, el tiempo que pasó con ella es casi nulo. Sólo recurro a ella cuando necesito dinero o cuando me he metido en problemas en Hollywood Arts, pero ahora que estamos compartiendo este tiempo en la cocina me he conectado, por decirlo así, con mi madre.

Ella no ha dejado de sonreír ni de decir bromas y yo no la había visto así de feliz, no después del divorcio de mi padre. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, sí venía a cenar todos los días y preparaba el desayuno también pero ella había borrado su sonrisa. Para todos, Elizabeth West es una mujer fría y con un carácter igual al de su esposo, Victor West. Pero las cosas han cambiado en esta cocina, en este momento y con Tori como testigo.

Me siento feliz de poder compartir estos...

—¿Pero qué? —exclamo sintiendo como baja algo por mi mejilla.

—Estabas distraída mirando a la nada y era una oportunidad para... —No deje que mi madre terminará y le arroje lo que ella me había lanzado en primer lugar.

—¡Oh! —exclama Tori con sorpresa. Miro a mi madre y comparto un mismo pensamiento. ¡Ensuciar a Tori!—. ¡No!

Su grito llegó un poco tarde porque mi mamá tomo a Tori de las manos y yo aproveché para juntar mi mejilla con la suya y embarrar lo que mi madre me había lanzado, creo que fue salsa de tomate. Tori nos mira con sorpresa pero la alegría se refleja en sus ojos. Ella no está molesta y está pasando un buen tiempo como yo lo estoy pasando.

Debo decir que después de esto se armó una batalla de comida donde mi madre salió victoriosa después de provocar que Tori cayera sobre mí y yo no pudiera hacer nada. Hubo un montón de risas y mucha salsa embarrada en casi toda la cocina.

La cocina quedó en un total desastre.

—Creo que mejor pedimos pizza, ¿no? —cuestiona mi madre y me sorprendo porque ella no es de comer pizza—. Y pediré alitas, mientras llega la pizza, se darán una ducha.

—¿Y la cocina? —pregunto apartando la salsa de mi cara, no sabía que mi madre tenía excelente puntería.

—La dejamos para después. —Ella mira la cocina y yo la imitó, el lugar es un desastre pero me divertí—. Sí, para después.

 **TORI**

Llegue a la casa de Jade pensando en tener una noche llena de conversación, quería aclarar el beso que le di y todas esas emociones que ella me hace sentir con tan sólo su presencia. Jade es una mujer fuerte, con una fuerte presencia. No había conocido a una mujer así en los años que llevo de vida, ni siquiera a alguien que se le asemeje. Quizá Trina pueda asemejarse a Jade pero no del todo.

Jade es simplemente una mujer maravillosa, llena de misterios, secretos y poseedora de una actitud única. Desde el primer día que hable con ella supe que era diferente. Que ella era diferente y algo despertó en mí. Al principio creí que se trataba de mi curiosidad por saber más de esa misteriosa y callada chica pero cuando pasó el beso en su clase de actuación, que debo admitir me tomó con la guardia baja, hizo que mis más bajos instintos despertaran de una manera que no creía posible.

Siempre pensé que así me sentiría cuando encontrará a la persona correcta, a la indicada y no me importa si era un chico o una chica, me declare bisexual hace dos años pero no había sentido esto por una chica, pero entonces llegó Jade un día cualquiera a mi casa, con su actitud de chica fría, malvada y gruñona.

Me gustó.

Fue como un flechazo a primera vista.

Luego fui conociendo mejor y debo admitir que no pensaba que ella se volvería alguien importante. No tengo mucho tiempo conociendo a Jade pero el tiempo es relativo cuando se trata de sentimientos. Estando con Jade el tiempo deja de importar, simplemente desaparece. Y es ahí que me pongo a pensar en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado antes de conocer a Jade.

Antes de Jade yo era otra, era más reservada, era una chica que no tenía ese alguien con quien platicar sobre las estrellas o sobre lo increíble que se ve la ciudad de noche. Con ella puedo hablar de cualquier cosa sin temor a ser juzgada o de que ella se ria de mí.

Jade es simplemente perfecta.

Y este día fue maravilloso. Realmente no esperaba terminar en una guerra de comida contra su madre, creí que sería algo más reservado. Me equivoque. Su madre me hizo pensar que era una mujer seria y estricta, realmente pensé eso cuando la vi cruzar la puerta con su rostro serio y esa mirada dura, esos ojos grises fríos como el mismo hielo.

Su mirada se suavizó y bueno, terminamos haciendo un desastre en la cocina.

Y ahora al ver la interacción de Jade y su madre me hace pensar si ellas son así todo el tiempo. La sonrisa de Jade es enorme, no había visto ese brillo que ahora ella tiene en sus ojos ni esa felicidad. He visto a Jade feliz, el día que fuimos a la feria ella estaba feliz pero esta felicidad es distinta, no lo sé. Es lo que yo pienso.

Y sonrío cuando Jade me mira, su expresión relajada, tranquila y descansada.

Sí, me gusta mucho esta chica.

Quiero mucho a esta chica.

—Listo, hemos terminado —anuncia la Sra. West dejando el trapo con el cual limpiaba la barra del desayunador—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

Miro a Jade, no para buscar apoyo sino para saber si ella puede responder o yo tomo la palabra. Con una leve afirmación de ella me indica que yo puedo hablar.

—Para ser exactos hace siete días —respondo robando un pedazo de peperoni de la pizza de Jade.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Vuelve a preguntar la mamá de Jade. Sonrío un poco recordando la manera tan peculiar en como nos conocimos.

—André me pidió que lo ayudara con algo para la presentación de Trina, hermana de Tori, y pues me encontré con Tori ese día —responde Jade con una gran sonrisa, creo que también le parece gracioso la manera en como ella se dio a conocer ante mí.

—Me agrada, digo, no todos los días conoces a personas que cambien tu forma de ver, de apreciar y de pensar, y muy pocas veces te hacen feliz con ese cambio. —La Sra. West dijo todo esto mirando a Jade con una gran sonrisa—. Muy pocas te devuelven las sonrisas perdidas.

Jade agacha su mirada pero puedo ver que está sonriendo, quizá no conozca de antes a Jade pero de algo estoy completamente segura, estoy dispuesta a pasar cada segundo de mi vida conociendo a esta bella mujer que tengo a mi lado y no dejar que su sonrisa vuelva a abandonar sus labios.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con la imagen más bella que pude haber deseado ver al despertar. Jade West me mira con ternura y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Hay algo que no sea bello en esta mujer?

—Buenos días —susurra y su aliento a menta provoca que mis ojos se cierren y que yo tome una profunda respiración.

—¿Hace cuanto tienes despierta? —pregunto y me atrevo a acariciar su mejilla provocando un suspiro por parte de ella.

—Hace poco más de media hora —responde cerrando sus ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Me gusta saber que provoco muchas cosas en ella con tan sólo tocarla o verla. Me hace sentir especial, ella me hace sentir especial. Nadie me había hecho sentir especial.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa. —Paso la yema de mi dedo índice por el contorno de sus labios y dibujo su linda sonrisa—. También me gusta como elevas tu ceja perforada. —Subo mi dedo y pasa por cada ceja, quedándome más tiempo en su ceja perforada—. Me gusta como se arruga tu nariz cuando haces un puchero. —Bajo por el puente de su nariz y lo rozó levemente—. Pero creo que me gustan más tus ojos.

Y es ahí que ella los abre para mí. Me encanta su color, la manera que tiene de trasmitir tantas cosas con tan sola una mirada, como pueden lucir tan tranquilos y en poco tiempo lucir tan atemorizantes y mordaz.

—También puedo decir que me gustan mucho tus labios. —Y con eso, Jade se acercó a mí y me planto un gran pero tierno beso.

Sí, esto me gusta. Me gusta despertar así, con Jade a mi lado y que ella me dé besos o sea yo quien le dé besos. No me cansaría de esto, de sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, no me cansaría de ella.

—Si dejan de besarse pueden comer su desayuno aún caliente.

Alejo a Jade y miro sobre su hombro a la Sra. West, ¿cómo es...? ¿Ella está sonriendo? ¿Por qué no...?

—Ya vamos, mamá —responde Jade muy tranquila, yo sólo sé qué me siento avergonzada y quizá no pueda ver a la cara la Sra. West por un tiempo, ¡me descubrió besando a su hija! Y ni siquiera somos novias o algo... ¡Woah! ¿Quiero ser su novia? Oh vaya que sí quiero ser la novia de Jade, ¿tendría que pedirlo yo? ¿Espero a que ella me lo pida?

—La espero abajo. —La puerta se vuelve a cerrar y de nuevo Jade me besa.

Bueno, supongo que el pedir o preguntar sobre un noviazgo entre las dos está de más, considerano los besos y las miradas, pero aun así quiero preguntarle o escucharlo de sus labios.

Me haría muy feliz o más feliz de lo que ya estoy.

 **Y creo que ya era tiempo de que Tori tuviera su espacio. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y pues la historia ea narrada desde el punto de vista de Jade pero considere necesario meter a Tori.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **P.D: Ya tengo escrito el final de esta historia y de "¿Qué te hice?" Con esto no estoy diciendo que ya está por terminar esta historia, aún falta para eso. Pero ambos finales, digamos que son finales abiertos. Ya no digo más. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. CAPÍTULO CINCO

**¡Y aquí tiene un capítulo más! Ahora si puedo actualizar más seguido, la semana pasada salí de viaje y no tenía los suficientes datos y si los tenía, mi hermanito se los terminaba por jugar Clash Royal o algo así, pero espero les guste el capítulo y hasta el próximo.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad, les agradezco el apoyo que brindan a cada una de mis historias y quizá, como modo de agradecimiento, realice un maratón en las tres historias JORI que tengo. ¿Cómo le haré? Ni idea, pero lo haré.**

 **¡Nuevamente gracias y pues buen inicio de semana!**

 **Pd. ¿Me podrían recomendar alguna novela para leer?**

 **JADE**

—Jade, ¿estás segura? —pregunta mi madre, Tori fue al baño hace unos minutos y aproveche para hablar con mi madre sobre la idea que tengo de llevar a Tori en paseo en helicóptero y para eso necesito a mi padre.

Le doy una mirada suplicante, no le he hecho esa mirada desde que tenía diez años pero ahora realmente quiero que me ayude, quiero llevar a Tori en ese paseo. Mi madre suspira, sé qué ella no se resiste a esa mirada y ahora que he vuelto a hacer mi mirada, mi madre no podrá negarme nada.

—¡Está bien! —acepta soltando un suspiro y veo como una sonrisa se va formando en sus labios—, pero me debes contar todo, Tori me agrada.

—A mí también —respondo soltando un suspiro y eso pasa siempre que mencionan a Tori o se refieren a ella indirectamente, ¿Jade West suspira por una chica? ¿Quién lo diría? Sonrío y agacho mi mirada avergonzada, probablemente me he sonrojado y mi madre tomará eso para burlarse.

—Bien, le diré a tu padre pero tú debes ir a verlo este jueves y pasar el fin de semana con él. —Levanto mis ojos, mi madre se encoge de hombros y sé qué no puedo pedirle que mienta por mí—. Hablaré con él.

Suspiro mientras afirmo. Pasar el fin de semana con mi padre fue un acuerdo en el cual llegaron mis padres. Yo estaría con mi madre pero cuando mi padre estuviera en la ciudad tendría que pasar unos días con él.

Las primeras veces no funcionaron debido a que él se había vuelto a casar y su nueva esposa no me agradaba, continúa sin agradarme, entonces él sólo dejó de insistir en que me llevará bien con Kendra y sólo insistió en que hiciera una relación de hermana mayor con Ian, el mocoso me agrada, no es como su madre y no tiene esa maldita voz chillona. Bueno, él apenas y dice un par de palabras pero las que logra decir su voz no suena tan del asco.

—Lamento la tardanza, me perdí.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de procesar lo que acaba de decir Tori, ¿ella se...? Pero... Miro a Tori y sé qué no miente, su mirada está llena de vergüenza y en sus mejillas se ve claro el sonrojo. Ella evita a toda costa mirarme o mirar a mi mamá, y debo decir que mi mamá se ha pasado todo el desayuno molestando a Tori con el beso. Es tierno como Tori abre sus ojos y balbucea para después agachar su mirada y buscar mi ayuda para responder a las preguntas de mi madre.

Es tan tierna y linda a la vez.

—No me sorprende, hasta yo me he llegado a perder —comenta mi mamá tomando su taza de café—. Incluso Jade se perdió cuando era más pequeña.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo de ese día, pensé que iba a entrar al estudio en el cual trabajaba mi padre pero entre a otra habitación que me llevo a la planta de arriba y me perdí entre las habitaciones porque teníamos poco de habernos mudado. Después de eso, me volví una experta en recorrer la casa.

Tomo discretamente la mano de Tori y le doy un leve apretón, me gusta estar cerca de ella, sentirla cerca y tomar su mano se volvió costumbre en mí. Ella comienza a jugar con mi mano, para ser más precisa con mis dedos mientras mira distraidamente hacia su regazo donde está mi mano.

—Tori. —La llama mi madre y yo soy quien pone total atención en ella—. ¿Estudias en Hollywood Arts?

—No, yo no soy la del talento, sólo mi hermana Trina. —Ruedo mis ojos porque Trina no tiene talento, o sea, lo de cantar no le sale bien, fácil terminas con un maldito dolor de cabeza que ni con aspirinas puedes eliminar, yo no sé que talento le ve Tori—. Estudio en Sherwood, quiero estudiar medicina.

Me giro hacia Tori y frunzo mi ceño, ¿medicina? No imaginaba que ella quisiera eso, en realidad no se me paso por la cabeza pero ahora que lo pienso ella realmente sería buena en eso. Tori es tan amable y puede conectarse con los demás sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Quiero ser pediatra. —Abro un poco mi boca pero después sonrío y regreso mi vista a mi madre quien también sonríe.

—Tal vez Ian pueda tomar su medicina contigo —digo sin prestar mucha atención, simplemente fue lo que pensé y no hice nada para evitar que saliera de mí.

—¿Ian? —pregunta Tori con curiosidad.

—El medio hermano menor de Jade, tiene dos años y es tremendo para tomar su medicamento contra la alergia —explica mi madre y sí, Ian suele ser muy tranquilo cuando está en casa o cuando decido llevarlo de paseo pero cuando de su medicamento se trata, él se vuelve un niño de diez años y huye de todos, con sus pequeñas piernas corre como si no hubiera un mañana.

Él es parecido a mí, también odio la medicina y todo lo relacionado a ello pero si se trata de Tori siendo pediatra y obligando a Ian a tomar su medicamento se vuelve lindo. Claro, tendría que saber si a Ian le agrada Tori pero, ¿a quién no le agradaría Tori? Ella es un sol, la felicidad personificada. Siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalar, tiene esa maldita voz que te hace al sonreír y esa mirada soñadora que te enamora... ¡Woah! Alto ahí, ¿mirada soñadora que enamora? Sí, ella tiene eso. Pero también es dueña de los abrazos más adictivos en el planeta y no se digan sus besos, esos son tan adictivos que de sólo pensar en las sensaciones que se han despertado en mí.

Muerdo mi labio para después pasar mi lengua por ellos, quiero besar una vez más a Tori, quiero poder besarla siempre que quiera, ¿si le pido que sea mi novia? ¡Oh! Acabo de tener la mejor idea para hacer que Tori se vuelva mi novia. Tendré que hacer mucho y pedir ayuda a mis amigos, ahora sí los considero mis amigos pero ellos entienden. André me puede ayudar a organizar un pequeño concierto para Tori, él puede elegir la música y cantar para ella. Cat puede ayudarme a buscar un obsequio para Tori mientras Robbie y Beck pueden ayudarme con la elección del lugar.

Será una sorpresa totalmente para Tori. Seré cursi para ella, porque es lo que ella merece. Debo trabajar en mi plan a partir de mañana.

—¿Mmm? —murmuro sintiendo unos ligeros golpes en mi hombro.

—Tu mamá se acaba de ir, ¿qué te apetece hacer? —Veo el lugar vacío de mi madre, parpadeo un par de veces para después sacudir un poco mi cabeza. Me distraje por completo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunto recargando mi mano en la mesa y dejando mi cabeza descansar en la palma de mi mano, es interesante ver a Tori desde esta posición.

—¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo y después no sé, ver unas películas? —opina y me gusta como sus labios se mueven cuando ella habla, como muerde su labio inferior cuando se queda pensando y como suelta una risita cuando ella está nerviosa, como lo acaba de hacer. Se ve tan linda y tierna, nunca pensé que pensaría esto o sentiría esto por una chica que conozco poco pero Tori es tan distinto a mí, ella me agrada mucho, ella...

¿Por qué ella se me queda viendo como si esperara una respuesta? ¿Acaso dijo algo y yo no preste atención? ¡Oh rayos! ¿Desde cuándo dejo de escuchar y sólo a observar a Tori? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Me enderezo en la silla y rasco mi nuca, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dijo después de la sugerencia de las películas, aunque sí sé qué dijo algo pues sus labios se movieron y me dieron ganas de besarla una vez más, ¿será que puedo besarla? ¿Debo preguntar? ¿Debo sólo acercarme a ella y besarla?

—¿Jade?

—¿Mmm?

Suspiro y sonrío y vuelvo a suspirar mirando los labios de Tori. Quiero besarla pero no quiero que ella se moleste. Siento un toque en mi hombro y es momento de alejar mis ojos de sus labios. Tori me mira con ternura, ¡Dios! ¡Esa mirada me encanta! Me encanta que me mire así, me encanta todo de ella. Tiene una manera de hacerme sentir especial, única ante ella, ante su mirada.

—¿Sí? —pregunto analizando cada detalle de su rostro, ella es tan hermosa.

—Te pregunté si me llegarías a mi casa y decirles a mis padres. —Su sonrisa tan linda, juro que podría pasar horas así con ella, en completo silencio sin llegar a sentir aburrimiento o de enfadarme de estar con ella.

Quiero conocerla por completo.

—Claro, vamos.

Me levanto de la silla y tomo de la mano a Tori para salir juntas. Antes no hubiera hecho esto, vamos, que ni en mis mejores sueños yo hubiera tomado de la mano a alguien, ni mucho menos hubiera permitido que me diera abrazos o dejar que me tocara.

Sólo Tori.

Llegamos a la casa de Tori, su familia está en su casa, lo sé por los autos aparcados ahí. Una vez abajo del auto, sigo a Tori hasta la entrada, debo admitir que tengo un poco de miedo ante la reacción del padre de Tori, él es un policía y no quiero tener un arma en mi cabeza mientras él me hace un interrogatorio sobre mis intenciones con su pequeña, ¿y si él no me deja ver más a Tori? ¿Y si sus padres se oponen a cualquier cosa que tenga en mente con Tori?

No conozco mucho a los padres de Tori, no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar o tan siquiera de decir al menos un hola para ellos. Creo que será mejor esperar aquí afuerita y estar segura por si su padre se pone un poco loco y saca su pistola.

Si creo que... Levanto mi cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse y me encuentro con la mirada suave pero dura de la mamá de Tori. No se ve que sea una mujer difícil, diría que es como mi madre, cariñosa, linda, tierna pero una fiera cuando se trata de defender a sus hijos y la señora Vega no dudaría ni un segundo en sacar las garras por su pequeña Tori.

Ella aclara su garganta y sonríe mientras abraza a su hija.

—Tu padre quiere hablar con Jade. —Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar.

¡Estoy muerta!

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta Tori mirando a su mamá y luego a mí, aunque yo estoy ideando algo para salir de esta y no tener que hablar con su padre, que es policía y que tiene un arma y que puede usarla y que me hace tener miedo.

—Sólo acompañame y deja que tu padre hable con Jade. —La señora Vega me mira y sonríe con ternura—. Pasa Jade, tendrás a mi hija pronto.

Frunzo mi ceño mientras camino hacia el interior, aunque todo mi interior me grita que corra, que huya de ahí y que encuentre un lugar a salvo, mis pies sólo se mueven y quedó frente al señor Vega. Paso salida al ver esa mirada sería, dura, aterradora, ¿por qué todos los padres tienen esa mirada? Mi padre miraba así a Beck cuando se lo presente, y ahora el señor Vega tiene esa misma mirada. Una mirada que dice: "Si dañas a mi pequeña te haré sufrir."

Ya estoy sufriendo. Y estoy sudando y yo no sudo pero esta situación lo amerita.

—Papá, sé amable por favor. —Miro de reojo a Tori y como ella se resiste a no ir arriba, ¡diablos! ¿En qué cosa tiene que ser amable su padre? ¿Tortura? ¡Oh rayos!

Suspiro al ver que Tori ya no está. Bien, Jade prepárate para tu muerte en mano del padre de Tori Vega, la chica que te gusta y que querías que fuera tu novia pero eso no se podrá porque este señor que te está abrazando te va a matar... Esperen, ¿el señor Vega me está abrazando? ¿Por qué me está abrazando? ¿Acaso me atacara por la espalda?

—Gracias —dice el señor Vega una vez que se separó, ¿qué? ¿Por qué me dice gracias? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Amm señor es... ¿Por qué me dice gracias? —cuestiono entre cerrando mis ojos. El señor Vega me indica que lo siga hasta la cocina y así lo hago.

No sé ni que rayos está pasando ni porque él se ve tan agradecido conmigo, ¡no he hecho nada! Sólo he dormido un par de noches con su pequeña hija y he paso mucho tiempo con ella. Sigo sin encontrar la razón del porque me agradece.

—Por Tori —habla el señor Vega sonriendo y yo sigo sin comprender—. Mira Jade, mi hija a sufrido, no te diré mucho de eso pues considero que Tori debe contarte y no su padre pero desde que llegaste a su vida, ella se ve más feliz, más contenta, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Afirmo a sus palabras sin atreverme a decir algo, estoy procesando la información que el señor Vega me ha dado, él sólo quiere asegurarse que su hija no vuelva a sufrir, ¿y quien es tan tonto para hacer sufrir a Tori? En primer lugar, ¿por qué demonios se le ocurrió hacerla sufrir? Tori es tan bella y pura que no merece sufrir.

—Por eso —continúa el señor Vega ahora un poco más serio—. Te pido que me digas que intenciones tienes con mi hija, debes saber que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, ¿está claro?

—Sí señor —respondo pasando saliva y abriendo mis ojos.

—Entonces, dime.

Me aclaro la garganta y rasco mi nuca... De pronto siento como las palabras me faltan, mi boca se seca y mis emociones están en constante revoloteo, ¡oh Dios! Doy un leve carraspeo y paso mis manos por mi cabello.

—Verá, yo... —Me calló al ver a los ojos al señor Vega. Respiro y vuelvo a comenzar con mi discurso—. Bueno, Tori me importa, aún no puedo decirle que tan importante es mi vida, digo, ella es una chica linda, sonríe mucho y me gusta cuando sonríe. No quiero lastimar a Tori, nunca lo haría.

El señor Vega me mira, no sé si él me cree o no pero yo estoy segura que no pienso lastimar a Tori, no prometo no hacerla llorar pues en esto de las relaciones uno a veces hace o dices cosas sin pensar y eso provoca el llanto o por las inseguridades, los celos. El llanto siempre estará presente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres a Tori? —pregunta el señor Vega y yo sé qué me he sonrojado.

—Yo... eh sí. —Agacho mis ojos y los cierro esperando por algún comentario negativo o esperando ser sacada de la casa de Tori con un gran grito y claro, que se me prohíba ver a Tori de nuevo.

—¿Eso significa que no tendré que preocuparme por ser abuelo tan pronto? —Levanto mis ojos y lo miro con sorpresa ante esas palabras—. ¡Sí!

Me asusto un poco por su grito, esto es tan raro, yo pensé qué él me gritaría o algo. Jamás espere esto.

—Entonces, ¿puedo salir con Tori? —pregunto con precaución a obtener una mala reacción del señor Vega.

—Tienes mi permiso. —Sonrío y celebro por dentro porque sería muy descartes celebrar frente al padre—. Pero. —Borro mi sonrisa y trago saliva viendo como el señor Vega se acerca a mí—. Si sabes que soy policía, ¿verdad? Y que conozco muchas cosas para hacer sufrir a una persona, ¿cierto? Y que tú no le harías daño a mi hija porque no quieres conocer a mi amiguita pistola que llevo en mi cintura, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —Es lo único que se me ocurre decir en estos momentos, ¿qué si digo algo que lp haga molestar y yo tenga que enfrentar a un padre furioso?

—¡Papá! Ya déjala tranquila. —No sé si sentir alivio o pánico al escuchar a Tori y menos al sentir como ella ha tomado mi mano, ¡oh! Papá Vega me está mirando muy serio—. Vamos, iremos a dar un paseo, regreso después papi.

Eso, Tori le da un beso al señor Vega en la mejilla y eso hace que su expresión se relaje, puedo respirar tranquila y salir con vida de la casa de Tori, ¿en qué lío me metí?

—Cuida de mi pequeña Jade. —Y ahí está otra vez esa mirada de advertencia y sólo puedo afirmar ante él para después ser arrastrada hacia la salida por Tori.

Suelto el aire, todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones y dejo de sentir pánico al ya no sentir la mirada asesina del señor Vega, si se puso así sin ser nada de Tori, ¿qué será de mí cuando su pequeña bebé le diga que yo soy su novia? No, peor aún, ¡¿cuándo su bebé le diga que ya no es virgen?! Me mata, seguro me mata.


	8. CAPÍTULO SEIS

**¡Aquí está otro capítulo! Aquí empieza el maratón y en un rato más subo el otro capítulo, espero les guste. Canción sugerida "Catch me" de Demi Lovato.**

 **JADE**

El parque parecía ser una buena opción para dar un paseo y pasar un tiempo a solas con Tori pero al ver a tantos mocosos del infierno correr y gritar, este lugar parece de todo menos tranquilo.

Hay niños a cada lado que mire, niños enfadosos, gritones, llorones, sucios y entrometidos. El último niño que se nos acerco quiso saber la razón del porque tomaba la mano de Tori si ella ya era grande y no se perdía como él. Si no hubiera sido por Tori, ese niño tendría un trauma de por vida provocado por mis lindas tijeras.

¿Cómo puede haber tantos niños en un sólo lugar? Me molestan los niños, el único que puedo soportar es a Ian pero él ni siquiera está aquí y no pienso traerlo a un parque lleno de niños enfadosos.

Tori parece estar bien, digo, ella tiene esa sonrisa tan linda y hermosa, esa sonrisa que me da a entender que ella está disfrutando de lo que hace, que no hay inconveniente alguno y que le gusta estar así. También tiene esa mirada, es la misma que vi cuando ella contó sobre ser pediatra y cada que ve a un pequeño demonio correr hacia nosotras, sus ojos brillan.

Tori quiere hijos. No lo supongo, ni lo dudo. Lo afirmo al ver su emoción y su alegría reflejada en su rostro. Ella quiere una familia.

Esto es una de las cosas en las que somos totalmente diferentes. Yo no quiero hijos, pero Tori sí, y puede que aún estemos muy jóvenes para afirmar o negar tales cosas, pero sé qué ella es firme en sus decisiones y yo también lo soy.

Y no sé que hago pensando en tener familia o no, tengo 17 años apenas, aún tengo mucho por vivir y claro, llegar a ser una exitosa guionista y actriz en Hollywood.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi papá? —pregunta Tori dejando de caminar y eso provocó que diera un tirón a mi brazo.

Me giro hacia ella, parece estar nerviosa, asustada, confundida, no sé, no la había visto así. Ella evita a toda costa mirarme, su sonrisa ya no está y su ceño se encuentra levemente fruncido, ¿ella teme por algo que su padre me haya dicho? No recuerdo que él me haya dicho sobre algo vergonzoso, estaba más interesado en asustarse y advertirme que en cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo típico de padres, tú sabes —le comento encogiendome de hombros—. Advertencias y eso, nada de que preocuparse, creo.

Suelto una risa nerviosa mientras me rasco la nuca. Sino me preocupara no estaría tan nerviosa ni asustada ante la mención del señor Vega. Él me da un poco de miedo pero es algo que yo no voy a admitir.

—¿Sólo eso te dijo? —vuelve a preguntar y pude notar que su voz temblaba un poco al final, ¿qué es lo que ella teme que me diga? ¿O qué es eso que la tiene así?

—Sí, sólo eso. —Intento hacer memoria de toda la conversación que tuve con el señor Vega, está la advertencia, esta otra advertencia y más advertencias seguida de una charla de su pequeña niña sufriendo y más advertencias...—. ¡Oh! Él mencionó que tú habías sufrido mucho en el pasado, pero no dijo nada más.

Tori al fin me mira, sus ojos han dejado de sonreír, ya no tienen ese brillo que tenían cuando llegamos al parque, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó para que ella se pusiera así ante la mención de las palabras del señor Vega?

—No hay problema, digo, es lo que los padres suelen hacer, ¿no? Asustar o espantar —comento sonriendo un poco y sintiendo como un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante la palabra espantar, eso fue lo que hizo el señor Vega—. Así que todo está bien, ¿sí?

Realmente no quiero que Tori se sienta mal o recuerde algo que no quiere, tal vez eso que pasó le trae malos momentos y no quiero eso para ella, con el tiempo ella hablará si es lo que quiere, por mi cuenta no habrá presión de nada.

Tomo la mano de Tori y acerco su cuerpo al mío. Me nació darle un abrazo, un abrazo sin segundas intenciones más que hacerle sentir que todo está bien y que no tiene nada que temer o preocuparse.

Nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo abrazadas, no sé si el abrazo en sí sea para hacerle sentir a Tori que no tiene nada que temer o para que yo esté segura que ella está bien. Para sentirme bien. Tori me preocupa y saber que hay algo que le perturbar y preocupa me tiene mal. No le diré, claro que no, eso sería como contradecir todo lo que dije hace unos minutos.

Me interesa saber que fue lo que le paso, quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió para que ella se ponga así ante la posible mención de eso, ¿fue tan duro? ¿Traumático? ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Pero mientras Tori no me diga algo o no sienta la necesidad de contar eso que pasó, yo la seguiré apoyando. Es lo que puedo hacer y también hacer que se sienta bien.

Luego de eso, buscamos una banca vacía, no había ninguna. Todas estaban ocupadas por familias, niños, amigos o personas mayores alimentando a las aves. Tori había entrado en un estado de silencio y las pocas palabras que ella decía eran pequeñas afirmaciones o negaciones. Nada elaborado y a veces ella se quedaba en completo silencio para después preguntar sobre que estábamos hablando.

Algo anda mal en ella. Y sé qué es ese recuerdo del pasado, eso que la tiene mal y del cual yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar esto. No sé qué puedo decir o hacer, no quiero decir nada equivocado ni tampoco quiero molestarla.

Muerdo mi labio mientras miro de reojo a Tori, ella viene con su mirada en el suelo y si no fuera porque yo estoy tomando su mano y prácticamente guiando su camino, ella ya estaría en el suelo con alguna herida en su cuerpo. Ella está en su mundo, uno donde los recuerdos del pasado le hacen daño, la lastiman, le afectan a tal extremo de cambiar su actitud alegre por esta actitud melancólica y sombría.

Suspiro y regreso mi atención hacia el frente. De pronto sonrío, una idea loca, muy loca, acaba de meterse a mi cabeza, quizá pueda hacer algo para que ella olvide por unos instantes ese pasado. Quizá le pueda cantar una canción, un pedazo de una canción y acabo de ver a un par de chicas con guitarras. Ellas me pueden ayudar a subirle el animo a mi dulce acompañante.

—Esperame aqui, ya regreso —le informo a Tori antes de emprender mi marcha hacia esas chicas, espero realmente que me ayuden en esto, sería genial para Tori y a la vez sería como una declaración pero sin serlo por completo o eso quiero pensar.

 **TORI**

Frunzo un poco mi ceño mirando donde está Jade, ¿qué tiene pensando hacer? Ella voltea hacia mí y sonríe para después regresar su atención a las dos chicas de las guitarras, ¿qué hará? ¿Qué está planeando? Sea lo que sea, sé qué será espectacular.

Desde que conozco a Jade, lo que ella ha hecho ha sido espectacular. Como el día de la feria o cuando conocí a su madre, ella se ha portado de una manera tan linda conmigo, su trato es simplemente lindo.

Ella no es esa chica que Trina me ha descrito, no es ninguna bruja, ni siquiera está cerca de serlo, puede que con algunas personas ella sea fría y cortante pero conmigo es todo lo contrario, aunque a veces puedo notar un poco su actitud fría pero siempre ella trata de que eso no me afecte. Ella es muy linda y, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, ella se preocupa por los demás y no sólo por ella misma, como tantas veces Trina me lo ha dicho.

Admito que sí tenía un poco de miedo a Jade, cuando ella llegó a mi casa yo sabía un poco de ella gracias a Trina y en ocasiones de André. Su mirada fría, dura y retadora me hizo temblar. Fue la primera vez que sentí como toda mi piel se erizaba ante su cercanía. Ella hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara a ella con la más mínima provocación.

Y ahora, aquí, en este parque, teniendo como testigo la naturaleza, las familias y los animales que andan por aquí, Jade se ha abierto a mí. Sé que viene haciendo esto desde hace tiempo pero ahora lo veo con más claridad, sin tener que estar escuchado la insistente voz de Trina. Sé que me quiere proteger de que me vuelvan a lastimar pero estoy tan segura que Jade no es así, que ella no me va a lastimar. Lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira, veo tantas cosas menos la intención de lastimarme.

Jade West jamás me lastimaria, ni me obligaría a nada.

Estando con ella hago cosas porque quiero hacerlo, porque me nace hacerlo. Como el beso que le di en su habitación, no fue obligado ni nada. Le di ese beso porque lo deseaba, porque de verdad quería sentir de nuevo sus labios.

Ella me hace sentir tan especial y querida.

Veo a Jade venir hacia mí, ella tiene una gran sonrisa, en sus ojos puedo ver como brillan y se vuelven más claros, más lindos. Siempre me ha gustado su color, son tan únicos para mí, tan míos y de nadie más... ¡Whoa! ¿Por qué he pensado de manera posesiva para con Jade?

—Hey. —Parpadeo un par de veces y me sonrojo un poco al notar la cercanía de Jade—. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Ella pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla provocando un pequeño suspiro. Ella tiene mucho poder en mí, con sólo un pequeño roce hace muchos estragos en mi cuerpo.

—¿Me puedes decir a que va? —pregunto recostando mi cabeza en su mano, me siento agusto, bien y tranquila estando así.

—No, si te digo dejaría de ser sorpresa. —Ella susurra muy cerca de mis labios, intento capturar sus labios en un beso pero Jade se aleja de mí dejándome con ganas de un beso—. Nada de besos por ahora o la sorpresa quedará en el olvido.

Sonrío y le doy un leve golpe en su hombro. Ella suelta una risa para después dejar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Me gusta como es ella, me gusta como me trata, me gusta mucho Jade y me gustan mucho sus besos.

—¿Me puedes dar otro? —pido con una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo un puchero, Jade rueda sus ojos pero no niega mi petición y sólo besa mi otra mejilla.

—No puedo negarme a nada cuando haces esa cara de cacharro a medio morir. —Jade toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me deja un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Esto es un momento tan lindo y romántico. Me gusta así.

—¿Y mi sorpresa? —pregunto con inocencia, Jade vuelve a rodar sus ojos y vuelve a dejar un beso más pero en mi frente.

—Vamos.

Sigo a Jade, ella me tomó de la mano y no me ha soltado ni cuando llegamos con las chicas, quienes se pusieron a tocar una linda melodía. Creo que he escuchado la canción pero no estoy completamente segura.

Comienza con unos lindos acordes, lentos, una melodía relajante, tranquila, sin dar paso aún a la voz. Las chicas, que hasta el momento no sé sus nombres, me miran y sonríen mientras caminan hacia mí. Desvío mis ojos de con Jade y sigo a las chicas con mis ojos. Ellas parecen estar disfrutando de lo que hacen, tocan bien la guitarra y su melodía me trae paz.

 _Before I fall too fast_

 _Kiss me quick but make it last_

 _So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye._

Creo que deje de respirar cuando escuche la voz profunda, clara y un poco rasposa de Jade. Mis ojos se detuvieron en ella, en sus ojos que me miraban con alegría. No había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla cantar, ¡y vaya que es buena!

 _Keep it sweet_

 _Keep it slow_

 _Let the future pass but don't let go_

 _But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight._

Ella camina lentamente hacia mí, las chicas de las guitarras se han quedado detrás de mí. El sonido de las cuerdas llega a mis oídos al igual que le increíble voz de Jade.

 _But you're so hypnotizing_

 _You've got me laughing while I sing_

 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

 _And I can see this unraveling_

 _Your love is where I'm falling_

 _So please don't catch me._

Sonrío agachando mi cabeza al escuchar esa estrofa. No sé cómo tomar está canción de Jade, ¿puedo tomarla como una declaración? ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo rendirme ante ella? ¿Puedo abrirme a ella?

 _See this heart won't settle down_

 _Like a child running scared from a clown_

 _I'm terrified of what you do_

 _My stomach screams just when I look at you_

Jade toma mi mano, me da un leve apretón mientras que con su otra mano acaricia mi mejilla. Pasa sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba, llegando hasta el comienzo de mi ceja derecha y desde ahí comienza a dibujar mi rostro.

Me hace sentir pequeños escalofríos, pequeños espasmos por su toque, ese toque lento y bien ejecutado.

Ella se acerca y deja un casto beso en mis labios y comienza a susurrar la siguiente frase.

 _Now you see why I'm scared_

 _I can't open up my heart without care_

 _So here I go_

 _It's what I feel_

 _For the first time in my life I know it's real._

Debo decir que me ha causado cosquillas sentir sus labios rozar con los míos, pero más que nada, he sentido una alegría enorme nacer desde mi estómago hasta acabar en mi corazón y hacer que este saltara de emoción y felicidad.

 _But you're so hypnotizing_

 _You've got me laughing while I sing_

 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

 _And I can see this unraveling_

 _Your love is where I'm falling_

 _So please don't catch me._

 _If this is love please don't break me_

 _I'm giving up so just catch me._

Al final de la canción sólo puedo sentir como mis ojos se llenan en lágrimas y los brazos de Jade envolviendo mi cuerpo y yo aferrándome a ella. Nadie había hecho algo así, considerando que no había conocido a nadie con un increíble talento y con un gran corazón, y podrán decir todo lo que quieran sobre Jade y su mala actitud, podrán decir que ella es mala, que me lastimará y bla, bla, bla, pero ahora sólo puedo ver a una Jade romántica y preocupada por mí. Puedo decir que ella es linda y que hace que los pequeños detalles se vuelvan verdaderamente importantes para mí.

Como esta canción que ella me dedicó, la manera en que ella pidió ayuda, cuando Trina me aseguró que Jade jamás pide ayuda ni es amable con nadie. El sólo hecjo de pensar que Jade es linda, amable, cariñosa y romántica sólo conmigo me hace sentir orgullosa, querida y protegida.

—Es la pareja más linda que he visto.

—Sí, pero no más linda que tú y yo.

Dejo de abrazar a Jade y en el proceso me seco las lágrimas que aún siguen bajando. Me giro hacia las chicas sólo para describir que se están besando. El amor está en el aire.

—Gracias chicas, las dejamos en lo suyo. —Sin previo aviso, Jade me gira y toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira fijamente, su mirada me asusta un poco—. Tenía planeado pedir esto cuando estuvieras en un helicóptero, mirando la ciudad de noche pero...

Pongo un dedo en los labios de Jade haciendo que ella calle.

—¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula ante sus palabras—. ¿En serio? ¡¿Un paseo en helicóptero y de noche?!

Jade afirma mientras sonríe. Sin esperar a más, eliminó la distancia entre las dos y la beso. No por el pase en helicóptero, sino por lo detallista que ella es. ¡Y porque me escuchó la noche de la feria! ¡Ella me estaba presentado total atención! ¡No se olvidó de nuestra conversación!

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurro cerca de sus labios y siento como mis lágrimas vuelven a bajar por mis mejillas.

—No, tú sí eres lo mejor que llegó a mi vida, Victoria Vega.


	9. CAPÍTULO SIETE

**TORI**

Bajo a la cocina ya lista para irme a la escuela, creo que Trina aún sigue dormida, ella mencionó algo de suspensión del primer periodo por alguna práctica grupal de cambio de roles o personalidades, no sé, pero ahora mismo debo ir a tomar el bus para irme a la escuela o llegaré tarde por quedarme dormida.

Llego a la cocina y tomo una manzana para comerla en el camino, no me alcanza para desayunar algo bien y sólo puedo comer está simple manzana que no calmará mi hambre por mucho tiempo.

—Hola, hermanita.

—¡Ahhh! —grito dejando la manzana caer al suelo—. ¡¿Me quieres matar del susto?!

—¿Lista para ir a la escuela? —dice Trina ignorando por completo mi grito y mi reclamo—. Date prisa.

Recojo la manzana y sigo a Trina hasta su auto, no sé porque ella se ha ofrecido a llevarme, nunca en mi sano juicio Trina se ha ofrecido a llevarme, siempre se niega o sólo me ignora.

Entro al auto, Trina sigue sin decir nada y yo no estoy segura de si quiero saber porque ella me está llevando a la escuela si Hollywood Arts queda al otro lado y eso perjudicaría a Trina. Me encojo de brazos y sólo disfruto del viaje calmado.

Es la primera vez que Trina no canta o grita, que es lo que sabe hacer porque, aunque sea mi hermana, ella no tiene talento para cantar. Quizá sí pueda actuar pero la cantada no le sale. Creo que André ha tenido serios problemas en sus oídos debido a eso y agradezco a Jade porque no tengo que soportar a Trina.

No sé cómo Trina entró a Hollywood Arts, ¿qué talento mostró? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? No entiendo y estoy segura que no soy la única con ese pensamiento... ¿Por qué Trina me está mirando con una expresión dura? ¿Qué hice?

Trago saliva y sonrío con nervios. No sé qué hice y creo que Trina me va a matar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de pronto reanudando la marcha del auto.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sin comprender su pregunta, ¿qué me reclama? ¿O cuál es el intento de reclamo?

—Jade, ¿acaso ella te tiene amenazada o qué? —Parpadeo un par de veces intentando decir algo, lo que sea pero nada sale de mi boca, sólo ruidos extraños pero nada coherente.

¿Por qué Trina piensa que Jade me tiene amenazada? Sé de la actitud de Jade y como es ella pero desde que la conocí no me ha hecho o dicho nada malo. Sí me asustaba pero nunca se portó de otra manera conmigo que no fuera una amable y cariñosa.

Trina vuelve a mirar a mí en espera de una respuesta.

—No Tri, Jade es... Jade no es tan mala después de que la conoces y no sé cómo sea ella en Hollywood Arts pero ella es amable conmigo, es linda, se preocupa por mí, por lo que siento y quiero, me escucha y me hace sentir especial.

Trina me mira sorprendida pero ella no dice nada, sólo vuelve a conducir. Tal vez mis palabras fueron suficientes para que ella dejara de pensar en eso. Digo, sé qué Trina conocer bien a Jade pues ellas dos comparten escuela pero yo sí conozco a Jade, llevo poco tiempo, lo sé, pero hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas que llegue a conocerla.

Jade es linda a su manera. Aquella canción en el parque me lo demostró, ella se preocupa por mí y no tiene malas intenciones.

¿Puedo entregarle mi corazón sin miedo a salir lastimada?

 **JADE**

¿Por qué las mañanas tienen que ser así? Llenas de sueño, una increíble e inimaginable pereza para salir de la cama y unas ganas inmensas de seguir durmiendo. Oh claro que me quedaría en cama sino fuera por los trabajos que tengo que entregar y si esos trabajos no afectarán mi calificación.

Saco unos libros y los meto a mi bolsa, ¡detesto las mañanas! ¡Quiero mi café! ¿Dónde está Beck con mi café? Él siempre tiene un café para mí.

—Jade West. —Me giro con el ceño fruncido, Trina está con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, una mirada seria con un rostro serio. No me da miedo, no le tengo miedo a Trina y no sé por qué razón ella está aquí con esa actitud.

—¿Qué? —respondo cruzandome también de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que te traes con Tori? Y no me digas que que tus intenciones con ella son buenas y bla bla, tú no tienes buenos sentimientos.

Desvío mi mirada de Trina, ella tiene un punto. Yo no había demostrado tener buenos sentimientos o no querer algo cuando me acercaba a alguien. Lo admito, entiendo su desconfianza, su actitud, claro que lo hago. Pero en este caso, no tengo malas intenciones con Tori, ella es una chica muy dulce, linda y amable. Ella se ha metido tan dentro de mí que me es imposible considerar el hacerle daño.

No le haría daño a Tori, no con intención.

Vuelvo mi mirada a Trina, sigue con esa mirada de advertencia, casi igual a la del padre de Tori, sólo que el padre de Tori sí me aterra. Suspiro dejando caer mis manos a mis costados.

—Lo entiendo —comento—, pero no tengo malas intenciones con Tori, realmente quiero a tu hermana y no sé cómo pasó o cuando pasó exactamente, sólo se que desde que pase esa tarde con al lado de Tori, ella se volvió importante.

Termino de hablar sintiendome avergonzada por todo lo que dije pero es lo que siento. Quiero a Tori y lo acabo de aceptar ante su hermana, aunque creo que también lo acepté ante su padre, bueno, en mi defensa, él me aterra.

Trina me mira con sus ojos entre cerrados, con sus brazos cruzados y creo que ella no creyó nada de lo que dije, y la entiendo. Soy Jade West, la bruja malvada de Hollywood Arts, la que aterra a todos y la que no es buena con nadie, ni con sus amigos. ¿Por qué tendría que creerme? ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en mí? No he demostrado ser buena con ella ni con nadie, para todos sigo siendo la misma Jade. Pero con Tori no puedo ser así, ni siquiera he pensado en dañarla o algo por el estilo. Lo único que pienso y quiero es poder hacer que Tori sonría siempre, que sea feliz.

Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

—¿Tú quieres a Tori? —pregunta Trina con sorpresa, yo también me hubiera sorprendido pero así pasó.

—Sí —susurro la respuesta y desvío mis ojos, no quiero ver ni escuchar las burlas que tenga Trina para mí.

—Le haces algo a Tori y yo te voy a enseñar el verdadero dolor —me advierte para después alejarse de mí.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Tengo la bendición de Trina o qué?

Dejo de pensar y saco mi celular, sonrío al ver que tengo tres mensajes de Tori. Un mensaje y mi corazón dio saltos de alegría. Estoy totalmente perdida.

De: Tori.

Para: Jade.

"¡Buenos días! Espero tengas un lindo día en Hollywood Arts."

De: Tori.

Para: Jade.

"¿Puedes creer que Trina me haya hecho preguntas sobre ti? Mi hermana está loca."

De: Tori.

Para: Jade.

"¡Jade! Escuche una canción y me acordé de ti, no recuerdo el nombre pero tú fuiste mi pensamiento. Te quiero"

¿Se puede ser feliz con tan sólo leer dos palabras escritas en un mensaje de texto? Porque es como me siento ahora, ¡feliz! ¡Tori me dijo que me quería! ¡Oh Dios! Puedo morir en paz.

Sin esperar a más, decido responder a sus mensajes.

De: Jade.

Para: Tori.

"¡Hey, buenos días, Tori! Gracias por tus deseos, créeme que mi día ha mejorado. Te deseo lo mismo, besos."

De: Jade.

Para: Tori.

"Tu hermana está loca, eso ya lo sabía. Todos en Hollywood Arts lo saben."

De: Jade.

Para: Tori.

"Me alegra saber que ando por tu cabeza, Tori. Iré a tu casa saliendo de la escuela, nos vemos luego. También te quiero."

Con una gran sonrisa guardo el celular en mi bolso y camino hasta mi clase. Ignoro todas las miradas de sorpresa que me dan por lo feliz que me veo, nada va a arruinar mi felicidad. Tori me quiere y es lo único que me importa.

Bajo de mi auto y voy hasta la ventana de la habitación de Tori. Creo que no hay nadie o no sé. Después de subir entró a su habitación, sonrío al ver a Tori dormida, se ve tan linda, tan tranquila cuando duerme. No hay nada que le haga daño ahí, ella es libre en sus sueños. No quisiera perturbar su sueño así que sólo me limito a observar desde la ventana. Desde aquí tengo una buena vista de su rostro, de su cuerpo completo.

Sus largas y bien formadas piernas quedan al descubierto por ese short que ella está usando, un short azul claro. No había visto de esta manera a Tori y no es que mis ojos sigan puestos en sus piernas y en parte de su abdomen ya que este queda al descubierto porque la blusa que trae se ha levantado un poco.

Mis ojos recorren de arriba abajo su cuerpo ñ, mi mente me grita que deje de mirar su cuerpo y mire su rostro pero simplemente no puedo. Muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior mientras miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza. Tori se remueve un poco y creo que deje de respirar al ver su trasero, bueno, no lo he visto sino que ahora ella se ha puesto bocabajo y su pierna izquierda queda flexionada dejándome una excelente vista de su trasero.

Esa es la razón de mi falta de respiración.

—Estoy segura que me comes con tu mirada.

Abro mis ojos y apartó lentamente mi mirada de Tori, sabía que tenía que mirar el rostro de Tori, ¡lo sabía! Pero no podía apartar mis ojos de sus piernas y de ese trasero bien formado, debo dejar de pensar en eso.

—Oh, ¿te has sonrojado? —De reojo miro a Tori y como ella tiene esa sonrisa de burla que por cierto me encanta—. ¡Hice que Jade West se sonrojara!

Me cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar molesta con ella, trato con todas mis fuerzas de no sonreír, de no caer ante Tori. Escucho que ella se levanta y como se acerca a mí. Ahora la tengo de frente, ahora puedo ver mejor su blusa de tirantes. Es negra y me gusta, no porque desde la posición en la que estoy sus pechos queden a la vista, no, esa no es la razón. La razón es porque el color es negro y tiene un dibujo de unas tijeras en el medio. Sí, esa es la razón principal.

—Mirame —me ordena tomando mi mentón entre su mano, me resisto a girar mi cabeza y no es que Tori oponga mucha fuerza pero no quiero verla—. Jade, mirame.

Muerdo mi labio y resoplo, no puedo negarme a ella por mucho tiempo y sólo giro mi rostro. Ella tiene una linda sonrisa, no es como la que tenía cuando se estaba burlando, ni siquiera es esa sonrisa de la cual haría cualquier cosa por no dejar que desaparezca. No. Su sonrisa es pequeña, calurosa, tierna pero con un toque de picardía, eso lo dan sus ojos.

—Te voy a besar —me dice con una voz tan distinta a Tori, fue casi un ronroneo y creo que he mojado más que mis bragas.


	10. CAPÍTULO OCHO

**Lamento la tardanza, pero, ¡aquí está el capítulo y espero les guste!**

 **Nos acercamos al final.**

 **JADE**

Definitivamente esto es totalmente nuevo. Sí, admito que muchas veces he pensado en esto, incluso he soñado y eso me frustra. Claro que me frustra. Soñar que tengo a Tori en mi cama, debajo de mi cuerpo, estando ella completamente desnuda y pidiendo que yo la haga mía, ha provocado un sinfín de emociones en mí.

Suelto un pequeño jadeo al sentir los labios de Tori morder suavemente mi cuello, ¡rayos! ¿Dónde quedó mi cordura después de esto? Sus manos se han adentrado por mi blusa y sus manos frías, debo decir que están frías y mi piel caliente, eso ocasionó que yo diera un pequeño respingo y soltara una risa nerviosa al sentir sus dedos helados rozar mi piel. Me gustó, claro que me gustó. Su manera de tocar me está volviendo loca, ea suave pero salvaje a la vez porque sus uñas me provocan pequeños rasguños, también es tierno pero seductor a la vez. Sube y baja por toda mi espalda, y en ocasiones, roza el broche de mi sostén como queriendo y a la vez no, desabrochar.

Me quedo un momento quieta disfrutando de los besos de Tori. Cierro mis ojos deseando quitar su blusa y llevarla a la cama pero lo único que hago es suspirar y temblar bajo su toque. Llevo mis manos a su cadera y entierro levemente mis dedos, siento el resorte del short y el pensamiento de quitarle o no el short viaja por mi mente una y otra vez. En lugar de bajar el short, llevo mis manos hasta su trasero y aprieto acercando más su cuerpo al mío.

Quiero sentirla, aunque sea a través de la ropa, quiero sentir que ella es sólo mía y de nadie más.

Tori pasa sus manos a mi abdomen y se entretiene ahí, creo que me he quedado sin aire después de sentir sus caricias en mi abdomen. Como juega con mi ombligo y como toda mi piel se eriza. Doy un apretón más a su trasero arrancando un delicioso, placentero y casi doloroso gemido. El más dulce sonido que he escuchado en esta tarde en la habitación de Tori. Ese gemido ha despertado en mí el deseo de hacer todo lo que he soñado con Tori.

Me boca protesta por la falta de atención en mi cuello pero pronto soy silenciada con un gran beso. Si antes tenía un poco de cordura, ahora se ha ido al sentir una vez más los labios de Tori.

Todo este atrevimiento me llena de sorpresa, no imaginaba que sería así. Para alimentar mi ego, pensé que yo sería la que llevará el control de la situación. Que serían mis besos, mis caricias las que marcarían el ritmo. Pero estuve equivocada y la verdad, no me molesta en lo más mínimo estar bajo los dominios de Tori. Me causa un placer exquisito sentirme dominada por Tori.

Ella me empuja con sus manos suavemente pero al no haber nada que sostenga mi peso, pierdo el equilibrio y casi terminó cayendo de la maldita ventana. Gracias a mis reflejos me sujete de los bordes de la ventana.

—¿¡A quién tengo que matar!?

Me sobresalto al ver al papá de Tori apuntando a todos lados con su pistola. Tori gritó y eso alertó a su papá, aunque no sabía cuando es que él había llegado. Tan metida estaba en besar y sentir a Tori que no me di cuenta de su llegada. Ninguna se dio cuenta.

—¿Jade? —Ahora sí puedo morir de miedo, el papá de Tori me está apuntando con su arma, bueno, a Tori porque me he escondido detrás de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Buena pregunta señor Vega, yo sólo venía a tener un día candente con su pequeña hasta que ella casi me tira de la ventana... Sería una respuesta que marcarían mi muerte así que sólo me quedo callada, además no confío en mi voz.

—Papá, baja el arma —comenta Tori muy tranquila, bueno, para ella es normal ya que a diario ve a su padre cargar con un arma—. Jade vino porque se lo pedí, ¡es mi novia! Es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? Visitar a sus novias y tener un tiempo a solas.

¡¿Qué, qué?! Mi cara debió ser un poema y la del señor Vega también, sus ojos abiertos, su boca abierta, su rostro pálido y su mirada sorpedida igual que la mía, ¡¿por qué dijo eso?! ¡Prácticamente insinuó que ella y yo...! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Y ni siquiera he pasado a tercera base! El señor Vega me va a matar por aprovecharme de su pequeña.

—¿T-Tu novia? ¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta saliendo un poco del trance el señor Vega, yo aún no puedo salir del trance y menos con la mirada seria que él me da—. ¡¿Ustedes estaban...?!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Papá! —Al fin se dio cuenta Tori, pero creo que es algo tarde para negar, ¿por qué el señor Vega no baja su arma? ¿Por qué aún sigue apuntando hacia acá? Tori me mira un poco y luego regresa sus ojos a su padre—. Sólo estábamos platicando y por error casi tiro a Jade por la ventana.

Vaya manera de conversar, quisiera conversar más seguido así con Tori. Digo, ella sabe usar bien su boca para "conversar".

—La puerta queda abierta y nada de sexo en mi casa, ¿eh? —nos dice muy serio para después salir de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

¡Oh santo Dios! ¡Estoy viva! Suelto un respiro de alivio y al fin puedo estar tranquila. El susto inicial ya pasó y ahora debo concentrarme en... ¿Por qué Tori me mira con lujuria? ¿Por qué se muerde su labio de manera provocativa? Ella me toma de mi blusa y me acerca a sus labios.

¡Oh Dios! Esto no lo esperaba, para nada tenía pensando que esto sucedería después de una platica interesante con el señor Vega. No claro que no, pensaba en que íbamos a platicar, quizá recostarnos en su cama, ver una película o sólo disfrutar de la compañía. No imaginaba que ella me iba a besar con urgencia.

¡Dios, ¿adónde se fue mi cordura y la inocencia de esta bella mujer?!

—¡Nada de besos hambrientos! —Me separo de golpe de Tori al escuchar el grito del señor Vega, ¿qué rayos? Él está de pie, fuera de la habitación con sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Papá! —exclama Tori mientras toma mi mano con dulzura—. Estás asustando a Jade.

No voy a replicar ni nada, temo que si hablo el señor Vega me saque a patadas de aquí y me prohíba de nuevo la entrada. No le haría caso y entraría por la ventana. Simplemente para deleitarse con la vista de Tori durmiendo.

—Está bien, las dejo solas, pero nada de sexo.

Y una vez más estamos solas, ¿ya puedo estar tranquila? ¿Ya no aparecerá de nuevo mi suegro y me pondrá un susto de muerte?

—Oye, ¿cuándo pedí o me pediste que fueras mi novia? —pregunto frunciendo mi ceño y rascando mi nuca. Tori me mira y sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros.

Ella es la chica tierna e inocente que tanto me gusta pero también me gusta la chica que me domina, la que me ordena y la que se vuelve una pervertida.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te parece bien ver una película? —pregunta ignorando mi pregunta inicial.

—Tengo que ir con mi papá —respondo recordando que había quedado en comer con mi papá para hablar de mi propuesta para pedirle el helicóptero—. Tú y yo tendremos una cita, paso por ti a las siete, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto, estaré esperando por ti, mi dulce novia. —Sonrío un poco al escuchar la palabra novia de los labios de Tori, me acerco a ella y le dejo un casto beso. Quisiera más pero es todo lo que puedo dar sin tener que enfrentar otra vez a su padre—. Me gustan tus besos.

—Y a mí me gustas tú —le respondo besando la punta de su nariz y camino hasta la ventana—. No iré por la sala a encontrarme con tu padre.

Tori suelta una risa y eso hace que mi corazón palpite de alegría. Su risa es lo primero que más amo.

Después de bajar, subo a mi auto y me pongo rumbo a la casa de mi padre. Es algo ilógico que tenga una gran casa aquí si sólo viene loa fines de semana y no es seguido. Pasa más tiempo en Nueva York por sus negocios, las pocas veces que está aquí es porque es mi cumpleaños, algún evento de la escuela o porque sólo quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

En esta ocasión, es la última opción.

Llego a casa luego de una media hora de camino. Bajo del auto y el labrador de mi padre me recibe. Lo conozco desde que era un cachorro y era hermoso jugar con él. Ahora lo veo poco pero él aún me recuerda. Luego de saludar a Zeus, entro a la casa y voy rumbo a mi habitación. Es similar a la que está en casa de mi madre, el mismo tono de colores, la misma decoración, sólo que aquí no tengo nada de mis preciadas colecciones.

Hay una guitarra en la esquina derecha, color negra. A veces paso mi tiempo tocando la guitarra o el piano, que está en el salón principal. También ea negro, debo decir que mi padre no se negó y sólo compró el piano en uno de mis cumpleaños.

Bajo al comedor, mi padre ya me está esperando. Él siempre está de traje, lleva uno gris claro con una camisa y corbata de color negro. Su vestimenta hace que él se vea más serio, más intimidante. Superior. Creo que saque el porte de él.

—Buenas tarde, papá —saludo tomando mi lugar a un lado de él. La mesa me parece un poco exagerada, su tamaño. Es para seis personas y normalmente sólo comemos él y yo, en algunas ocasiones se nos une Ian.

—¿Tuviste un retraso? —pregunta bajando el periódico que leía. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en mi cuello y sólo puedo atinar a fruncir mi ceño—. ¿Quién te hizo las marcas?

¡Mierda! Trago saliva con fuerza y desvío mis ojos de él, debí haber notado que las marcas comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

—¿Fue Beck? —pregunta con seriedad. Él aún no sabe que termine con Beck y por su molestia, sé qué probablemente no me crea lo que le diré.

—No, terminé con Beck —le respondo y murmuro un gracias a Franck, el cocinero que contrata mi papá cada que viene—. Estaba con Tori.

—¿Tu novia? —pregunta tomando los cubiertos para partir el filete que está en su plato, yo por mi parte, tomo el tenedor para comer la pasta que me hizo Frank—. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres, Jade?

—Siempre he sentido cierta atracción, nada fuerte, pero desde que conocí a Tori, todo cambio, ¿te molesta?

—No, eres mi hija y me importa tu felicidad. Hablé con tu madre y me dijo de tu cambio, sólo quiero que seas feliz, Jade. —Sonrío un poco por las palabras de mi padre, últimamente nuestra relación es bastante buena, mientras no traiga a su esposa, los dos podemos pasar un tiempo agradable—. Y también mencionó algo de un viaje en helicóptero, ¿es para Tori?

Antes de responder, doy un sorbo a mi vaso con jugo, mi padre acostumbra a beber vino pero él siempre pide jugo para mí, no me molesta, alcohol puedo tomar cuando salgo de fiesta con mis amigos.

—Sí, ¿puedo? —Lo miro y él se limita a asentir para después llevar un bocado a su boca.

Sabía que él no me lo negaría.

 **TORI**

Miro a Jade, su sonrisa, ese perfil que tiene. Me gusta, se ve emocionada, tranquila pero nerviosa a la vez. Ella mira cada que nos detenemos en una luz roja y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Es una sonrisas que salen de la nada, de esas veces que te quedas mirando mucho tiempo a alguien y te descubren, las miradas se cruzan y sólo puede ocurrir una sonrisa de ese choque. Una sonrisa pura, linda, sincera, sin nada de malicia más que cariño y ternura.

Es lo que me trasmite esa sonrisa.

Hace poco más de veinte minutos que ella pasó por mí en un auto totalmente nuevo para mí. No era el que acostumbra a llevar a la escuela, lo sé porque cuando salgo a recibirla o despedirla, veo su auto. Creo que este es un Mercedes-Benz, no sé de autos así que no me meto mucho en modelos y tipos, sólo sé que es lindo y el simple auto impone elegancia. Es de un negro brillante, muy reluciente, y el interior, los asientos son de cuero blanco, una luz en violeta se enciende cada que se abren las puertas, y el tablero es hermoso.

Es blanco, luminoso y muy tecnológico.

Me quedé muda cuando entre. Tan pulcro y bello. Sin duda alguna un auto que demuestra belleza y elegancia. Combina a la perfección con Jade, con su atuendo. Lleva un pantalón de vestir en negro ajustado a su cuerpo, una blusa en blanco y un blazer en azul oscuro con unas botines café. Elegante, formal y hermosa.

Creo que hice una buena elección al elegir un vestido corto negro. No voy tan mal y Jade me lo hizo saber.

—Puedes poner algo de música, aún falta para llegar a nuestro destino —me informa Jade mirándome, se acaba de detener ante una luz roja—. Priemro cenamos y después viene lo demás.

—¿Me dirás que es? —pregunto mientras pongo algo de música.

—No, es una sorpresa. —Sonrío mirando en el proceso a Jade, ella me guiña un ojo y después pone el auto en movimiento nuevamente—. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Cualquier cosa está bien, así sea pizza en un pequeño loca sería perfecto para mí —le soy sincera, de fondo suena una canción de Rita Ora, anywhere y le da un toque más alegre al momento.

—No será una pizza ni será en un pequeño loca, será en un restaurante donde mi padre es dueño de la mitad y espero que sea suficiente para ti. —Miro con asombro a Jade, no sabía que su padre era dueño de la mitad de un restaurante, no sé nada de su padre—. ¿Eso está bien?

Sonrío porque ella se preocupa, ella quiere saber lo que pienso sobre el restaurante, y me gusta que sea así. Jade es tan diferente en todo sentido. Ella no me obliga a nada, no intenta cambiarme, no hace nada que yo no quiera pero también ella no cambia cuando está conmigo. Sé que es una persona fría y cerrada, Trina me lo ha dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero sé qué Jade sólo se abre conmigo. Me hace sentir especial y querida. Si ella hace eso, quiere decir que yo le importo.

—Por supuesto.

Luego de eso, ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, sólo la música se escuchaba de fondo, rompiendo el silencio cómodo que se generó. Las dos disfrutábamos de la música, de las letras pegajosas. Y estoy segura que Jade no es de escuchar este tipo de género, pero no se quejó ni tampoco hizo comentario alguno.

Luego de veinte minutos, llegamos al restaurante. Muy elegante, la iluminación del interior le da un toque mucha más íntimo de lo que se ve y por lo que alcanzó a ver, las mesas están alejadas unas a otras dando privacidad a sus ocupantes. Es un restaurante muy lujoso.

Después de bajar del auto, Jade toma mi mano y caminamos hacia la entrada donde un hombre con traje nos recibe, no fue necesario dar nombres o algo porque el señor ya tenía listo a un caballero para guiarnos hasta la mesa que pidió Jade.

La mesa está al aire libre, bajo el cielo estrellado de Los Ángeles, es una noche linda, iluminada con una preciosa luna, las diminutas pero gigantescas estrellas. La calma se siente y me gusta el lugar que eligió Jade.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta Jade.

—Es hermoso, el lugar al aire libre, el cielo estrellado, la luna, es perfecto, gracias por esto. —Tomo su mano y le doy un apretón suave.

—Aún falta más.

 **JADE**

Veo el imponente helicóptero frente a mí, tenía que tener el apellido de mi padre en grande. No he tenido la oportunidad de subirme a un helicóptero, siempre que tenía que viajar lo hacía en avión, mi padre muchas veces me alentaba para que viajara con él en este helicóptero, pero siempre me negaba.

Regreso a mi auto y abro la puerta de Tori, ella sigue con los ojos vendados. Debía vender sus ojos para poder darle la sorpresa, aunque ella protestó un par de veces, después de un beso, cedió ante mi petición.

—¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda de los ojos, Jade? —pregunta ella con impaciencia—. ¿Por qué hay tanto aire?

—Ya lo verás —le respondo llevando mis manos al nudo de su venda—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ver la ciudad de noche sobre un helicóptero? —Dejo caer la venda y la expresión que hizo Tori fue suficiente para saber que ella está feliz y asombrada al mismo tiempo—. Sorpresa.

Su grito me hizo sonreír pero lo que me hizo sentir feliz fue su abrazo, su beso y como repetía una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba porque había cumplido un pequeño sueño que ella tenia. Me gusta verla feliz, ver como salta de emoción y como, por más que intenta calmarse, vuelve a gritar y saltar de emoción.

Haría lo que sea necesario para nunca ver su sonrisa apagada.

—Bien señorita, un viaje en helicóptero nos espera.

Al subir, el piloto, amigo de mi padre, nos sonríe y nos da indicaciones pertinentes. Debo decir que Toro está muy feliz, su sonrisa y ese brillo no se ha ido de sus ojos. Y ella volvió a gritar cuando despegamos del suelo.

Esto es amor. Sé que me estoy enamorando por completo de Tori, de sus sonrisas, su risa, de sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas, de su voz sauve, linda y melódica. Me estoy enamorando de ella, de lo que ella representa, de lo que ella me hace sentir cuando escucho su voz, de esa calidez que crece en mi pecho cuando ella me mira y sonríe. Me estoy enamorando de sus abrazos y besos. Me estoy enamorando de la tranquilidad que me causa. Me estoy enamorando de la sonrisa que se forma en mí cuando ella me mira. Me estoy enamorando de lo soy cuando estoy con ella y cuando no estoy con ella.

Me estoy enamorando de Victoria Vega y me hace feliz saberme enamorada de una mujer hermosa, linda, detallista, inteligente y soñadora.

—Gracias Jade. —Su voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y el sólo mirar sus ojos y darme cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que hay en ellos me hace regresar a la realidad.

—Debo agradecerte a ti por llegar a mi vida, esto, el restaurante y el viaje, es mi manera de hacerte saber lo importante que eres para mí —comienzo con mi pequeño discurso improvisado—. Sé qué Trina y André te han dicho que yo no soy de fiar, que te haré daño, que soy malvada, y tiene razón pero créeme, tú te robaste mi corazón desde el primer día que te vi. —Veo su sonrisa y como las lágrimas bajan por sus ojos, arruinando su maquillaje pero sigue siendo hermosa—. Llámalo amor a primera vista, lo que sea, sólo sé que desde esa vez, todo cambio para bien. Eres lo mejor que me pasó y sería tan feliz si me dieras el sí.

—¿A qué? —Me gusta cuando ella susurra. Me acerco a ella, miro sus ojos que brillan por las lágrimas o porque tiene luz propia.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le pregunto tomando sus manos, su pequeña risa mezclada con un sollozo hizo que yo sonriera.

—¿No éramos novias ya? —pregunta provocando una pequeña risa en mí. Capturo sus labios en un casto beso, acaricio su labio inferior, lo muerdo un poco y pego mi frente a la suya.

—Debía pedirlo antes, novia mía.

Ella me abraza y oculta su rostro en mi cuello, murmurando muchas veces sí y no podría más feliz. Soy una persona que no le gusta que la toquen pero cuando Tori está cerca, siento la necesidad de ser tocada por ella.

—Señorita West, estamos pasando frente al letrero de Hollywood.

Y un grito más fue la respuesta de Tori.


	11. CAPÍTULO NUEVE

**Una inmensa disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero como había dejado en un comentario, se acerca el final y no me gustaba como queda el capítulo, y al estarlo reescribiendolo por más de diez veces, decidí dejarlo así. No me gustó por completo pero si lo cambiaba iba a tardar más... Espero les guste y prometo que los siguientes dos capítulos (quizá sean tres antes del final) serán mejores. Y otra vez una disculpa. A partir de hoy actualizaré más seguido en cada una historia que tengo y sino, escribiré los capitulos restantes para darles el maraton que merecen.**

 **¡Gracias por ser pancientes y pues espero les guste!**

 **JADE**

Lunes por la mañana, bostezo entrando al edificio de HA, tengo sueño y estoy cansada, anoche fue la gran presentación donde muchos se lucieron mostrando sus talentos. Yo hubiera sido la presentación estelar sino hubiera retratado en presentarme, debía dejar que otros se lucieran. Sólo alcance a ver hasta la mitad puesto que tuve que mi madre me llamó por algo de Ian. Mi padre salió y yo tuve que ir a recogerlo a la casa de papá y llevarlo con mi madre.

Debo decir que Ian es adorado por mi madre, lo considera como su propio hijo y pues a él le encanta recibir cariño de mi madre.

Voy a mi casillero, saco unas cosas para la primera clase con Sikowits, quisiera estar durmiendo o sólo estar en cama, la noche fue pesada. Suspiro y cierro el casillero con lentitud; quisiera tener un café en estos momentos, además, hoy no he recibido un mensaje de Tori y realmente extraño eso. Después de que le pedí ser mi novia, cada mañana ella me manda un mensaje de buenos días o me llama para preguntar cómo amanecí, pero hoy no he recibido nada. Y no es que yo no quiera enviar un mensaje, ya lo hice pero Tori no ha respondido. Quizás ella está ocupada o quizá siga dormida.

No lo sé.

—Oye, Jade.

—¿Qué? —respondo irritada ante la llegada de Cat, que aunque le haya respondido así, ella siguió con esa sonrisa de niña tierna, como si hubiera visto algo que le gustara mucho. Cat siempre anda muy alegre, sería raro verla triste o no lo sé. Estoy segura que nadie saldría vivo de mí si se atrevieran a lastimar al gatito.

—Nada, sólo quería saber cómo estaba Tori. —Frunzo un mi ceño por su pregunta, ¿cómo está Tori? No he visto a Tori desde ayer y no he hablado con ella desde anoche.

—Pues supongo que bien —le respondo acomodando mi bolso—, ¿por qué preguntas?

Cat se encoge de hombros y se va, ¿ahora se va? ¿Qué no estábamos hablando? ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Me hace una pregunta, le respondo y cuando yo le hago una pregunta, ¿se va? ¿Así es como ella responde a las preguntas de los demás? Ruedo mis ojos y sonrío un poco, Cat es única.

De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro porque algún inepto me tapo mis ojos con sus manos, ¿quién demonios se atreve a tocar a Jade West sin su consentimiento?

—Sino retiras tus manos voy a cortarte en trocitos y los voy a esparcir por toda una calle, ¿entendido? —amenazo y eso provocó una risa en la chica, ¿es una chica? ¿Por qué una chica me estaría tapando mis ojos? ¿Por qué una chica me está tocando? ¿Por qué una chica que no es mi novia me está tocando?

—¿Cortarías a tu novia? —Mi corazón da un tremendo vuelco al escuchar su voz, la voz de Tori, ¿cómo es...? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Ella deja de tapar mis ojos y me giro muy lento hasta quedar de frente a ella. Una hermosa sonrisa adorna sus labios, de esas sonrisas que te llegan hasta los ojos y estos adquieren un brillo sin igual. Como ahora, son bellos, ella es bella. Y con eso basto para que todo mi mal humor se fuera muy lejos, sólo con ella puedo ser así. Sólo con ella la Jade dulce, tierna y romántica sale.

—Buenos días, mi hermosa novia —susurra muy cerca de mí, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante su saludo. Paso mis dedos por su mejilla, rozo aquí y allá, sintiendo su piel y viendo como ella cierra sus ojos.

La imagen perfecta.

—¿No tienes clases? —cuestiono bajando mis manos hasta atrapar las suyas.

—Sí y si no me equivoco, mi primera clase es con el profesor raro, Sikowits.

Entrecierro mis ojos sin poder creer en lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿ella tiene clases aquí? Alzo mi ceja perforada cuestionándola con la mirada, Tori sonríe mostrándome sus dientes. Algo me perdí el día de la presentación y creo que ahora entiendo la pregunta de Cat.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —pregunto muy sorprendida, ¿cuándo fue que ella...? Escucho una leve risa a mi espalda y me encuentro con André, ¿por qué se ríe? Más allá de André está Beck y también está sonriendo con diversión—. ¿De qué me perdí?

Regreso mi atención a Tori, ella no ha dejado de sonreír y se ve tan linda así. No sé qué rayos pasó, ellos saben algo, Tori lo sabe pero yo no sé nada y ninguno se atrevió a informarme de lo sucedido en la presentación.

—Quería sorprenderte, voy a estudiar aquí. —Ella se encoge de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa, ¿estudiar aquí?

—¿Cómo pasó? —pregunto tomando su mano y mostrándome confundida.

—Algo le paso a Trina y Tori tomó su lugar, ¡lo hizo increíble, Jade! —responde André llegando al lado de mi novia y pasado su mano por sus hombros—. En serio, la hubieras visto, se lució.

Me doy cuenta como Tori agacha su mirada sonrojada pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, me hubiera encantando verla pero no dudo que lo haya hecho perfecto. Desde que la escuche cantar en el asiento de mi auto, supe que ella tenía talento.

—¿Y tu sueño de ser pediatra? —pregunto estirando mi mano para levantar su cabeza, sus ojos encuentran los mía, sé qué no se arrepiente de su elección pero me gustaría saber si está totalmente consiente de lo que esto significa.

No me gustaría ver a mi chica sufrir.

—Sigue ahí pero también puedo ser cantante —me responde con una pequeña sonrisa—, y por lo que escuche anoche, no lo hago tan mal.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo ante su respuesta, de reojo veo a nuestro profesor loco, Sikowits, quien sonríe mientras nos mira. Desvío mi mirada hacía él y le regreso el gesto. Él afirma y se aleja aún con una sonrisa. Supongo que le alegra el vernos así, felices.

—Bueno en ese caso, bienvenida a Hollywood Arts, Victoria Vega. —Me acerco a ella y le planto un gran beso, así todos sabrán que Victoria Vega no está disponible para nadie, sólo para mí.

Miro a Tori, ella está muy atenta a lo que está diciendo Sikowits, algo sobre actuación que no alance a escuchar ni comprender bien por estar atenta a lo que Tori estaba haciendo. Ella muerde su lapíz cada que analiza las cosas o frunce su ceño cuando no comprende algo, también muerde su lengua cuando algo le gusta, como cuando Sikowits dijo algo sobre las obras y los eventos que suelen haber aquí, eso le intereso a Tori.

Me gusta observarla, no perderme cada detalle de ella, de sus gestos.

Muerdo mi labio y agacho un poco mis ojos, estoy acosando a mi novia pero a ella le guste que la acose. Un par de veces ella me lo ha dicho, le gusta que la mire, que tenga mis ojos en ella, que toda mi atención esté en ella. Y creo que no podría ser de otra manera.

—Deja de ver a Tori, Jade. —Me giro hacia mi derecha encontrándome con la sonrisa burlona de Beck—. No se va a perder.

Le doy una mirada asesina y el sólo ríe por lo bajo y regresa sus ojos a Sikowits. Sonrío y me giro para ahora sí prestar atención a lo que diga nuestro loco profesor. Él mira hacia donde estoy y después sonríe de una manera que me hace pensar, ¿por qué sonríe como si estuviera feliz? Digo, Sikowits es un hombre que se ve que es feliz o eso quiero pensar, pero su sonrisa es diferente a todas las que he viso a lo largo de mis años en Hollywood Arts, es como si él le alegrara algo. Él da un aplauso que asusta a Robbie, ¿por qué él es tan asustadizo? ¡Hasta Rex se burla de él!

—Bien, para la siguiente tarea trabajaran en pareja, que yo voy a elegir, y la entregaran la siguiente semana, tendrá un valor del treinta por ciento de su calificación final, ¿dudas? —Él nos mira esperando que alguien levante la mano y como era de suponer, Tori fue la primera que lo hizo—. Bien, no hay dudas.

Intento no reírme pero termino fallando y eso provoco una mirada seria en Tori, oh, ella parece que se molestó conmigo pero es imposible no reírse cuando Sikowits sale con algo así. Él siempre es así y Tori ahora lo sabe. Sikowits nos explica la tarea y asigna a las parejas, me toco con Tori, eso sí me gustó. Hacer la tarea con mi novia será divertido.

—Bien, quedan diez minutos para que la clase termine —comenta Sikowits mirando su muñeca y ahí no hay un reloj pero como siempre, nuca falla con el tiempo—. Todos afuera, tú no Tori.

Ella me mira buscando alguna explicación pero sólo puedo encogerme de hombros porque ni yo sé porque Sikowits ha solicitado que Tori se quede. Tomo mis cosas y aunque no quiera, salgo del salón y me quedo de pie al lado de la puerta esperando a que salga Tori. No creo que sea algo malo, es el primer día de Tori, tal vez él le de algún consejo o alguna tarea extra.

TORI

Jade fue la última en salir del salón, aunque ella no quería, parecía como si en cualquier momento se quedaría pero simplemente se fue. Suspiro y me levanto de la silla, no sé qué es lo que Sikowits me quiera decir, espero que no sea nada malo y si es así, ¿qué fue lo que hice? Es mi primer día, ¡preste atención! Aunque fue difícil debido a que Jade no dejaba de mirarme. Sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí y como su amigo, Beck, se burlaba de ella...

—¿Tori? —Parpadeo un par de veces y regreso mi atención a mi profesor—. ¿Sabes por qué pedí que te quedaras?

Niego un par de veces sin atreverme a hablar porque la verdad tengo miedo. Es mi primer día y voy a recibir un castigo, ¿quién recibe un castigo en su primer día? ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? ¿Dónde está Jade? ¡La quiero conmigo! Con ella me siento segura y no asustada por ser nueva aquí, ¿y si no le agrado a los demás? ¿Y si no les agrado a mis profesores? ¿Y si Sikowits me dirá que no le agrado y me hará la vida imposible?

—¿No te agrado? —pregunto aterrada pero creo que Sikowits me ignoro o no me escucho.

—Tienes talento, lo vi el día que Jade te pidió que observaras, eres buena, Tori. —Suspiro relajada y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios—. No permitas que nadie diga lo contrario, un día llegaras a ser grande, además, tienes de tu lado a una de las más talentosas personas en Hollywood Arts. Ella te ayudara en todo.

Jade, él se refiere a Jade, lo sé porque pienso lo mismo que él, aunque aquí son talentosos, pero Jade tiene algo, no lo sé, quizá sea porque es mi novia pero lo supe desde el día en que la conocí.

—Ahora ve, seguro que estará impaciente —me dice dándome una sonrisa al final—. Y recuerda, no importa la opinión de los demás, importa lo que tú pienses de ti y sobre tu trabajo.

Afirmo y sin previo aviso, me acerco a él y le doy un gran abrazo. Ahora sé porque él es muy querido.

Salgo del salón y me encuentro con Jade mirando su celular. Es hermosa, sin duda alguna, su perfil, sus curvas, su sonrisa, y sus hermosos ojos. Aunque para todos ella sea una brujilda sin sentimiento, para mí es el ser humano más hermoso que he conocido. Jamás pensé que ella se volviera tan importante para mí, al poco tiempo de conocerla, muchas cosas han cambiado.

Sonrío cuando ella se da cuenta de mi presencia, guarda su celular y se acerca a mí. Un beso es lo que recibo, un corto, suave y tierno beso, más caricias de su parte. Esta es la Jade que nadie conoce y quiero ser la única que conozca este lado de ella.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta preocupada por lo que paso adentro. Afirmo y me abrazo a ella, dejando mi rostro escondido en su cuello.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Jade —susurro rozando mis labios con su piel expuesta.

—Yo también.

Nos separamos y nos damos un beso más. Creo que no había sido tan feliz desde que conocí a Jade. Su sola presencia hace que mi día mejore y cuando ella está lejos, con su recuerdo me sobra para ser feliz.

Llego a casa rebosando de alegría, Jade viene detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa mientras niega un par de veces. Hoy fue mi primer día y para ser sincera, ¡me encantó! Todo es tan genial, tan lleno de talento que a veces me da miedo no ser como los demás pero luego recuerdo las palabras de Sikowits y el apoyo que me brindan Jade y nuestros amigos, y la inseguridad se ve alejada.

—¡Soy feliz! —exclamo arrojándome a los brazos de Jade y ella casi cae al suelo por el sorpresivo abrazo.

—Yo no iba a ser tan feliz si hubiera caído —me comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso como si el mañana no existiera. Un gran y apasionado beso.

—Mientras no terminen haciendo otra cosa está bien. —Me alejo de Jade mirando a mi mamá con una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa—. Supongo que la escuela estuvo de maravilla.

—¡Grandioso! Todo es tan distinto, todos son muy talentosos, cada uno destaca en algo y lo mejor es que nadie se siente apenado por lo que hace —le respondo muy emocionada.

—Y sigo sin entender como Trina está ahí —menciona Jade tan despreocupada mientras camina hacia el sillón—, usted que es su madre, ¿ve talento en su hija mayor? —Alzo mi ceja sorprendida y miro a mi mamá esperando su respuesta o que reaccione por lo dicho.

—Trina es... Ella es... Es buena en karate —responde mi mamá y se va a la cocina, escucho la risa de Jade y sólo puedo encogerme de hombros, yo hubiera respondido lo mismo.

Me dejo caer al lado de Jade y dejo que ella me abrace mientras dejo mi cabeza recargada en su hombro. Hoy fue un día maravilloso, aunque en algunas ocasiones Jade parecía estar celosa cuando algún chico que se acercaba pero no hizo alguna escena de celos como un chico, no recuerdo su nombre pero está en mi clase de canto, lo mencionó. Él me dijo que Jade es una chica demasiado celosa y que a su ex novio, Beck, siempre le hacía escenas de celos y que terminaban muy seguido por eso.

Me sorprendí con eso de Beck, no lo sabía, y por unos momentos se me cruzo que Jade aún siente algo por él, pero cuando los vi en el asfalto café, riendo como viejos amigos, mis dudas se aclararon. No sé la razón de su ruptura, tampoco sé si ellos aún sienten algo, sólo sé que por ahora Jade es mi novia y que ella sonríe cada que me ve, como yo lo hago.

—Te quiero —comento sin razón sólo lo sentí y quise decirlo. Jade gira su cabeza, en sus ojos puedo ver la sorpresa que ella siente y me doy cuenta de cómo una sonrisa se va formado poco a poco—. Sólo quise que lo supieras.

Ella se acerca a mí y me besa en la frente para después acércame más a ella, no necesito escuchar que ella me quiere, sus acciones me lo demuestran. Jade no es de palabras, ella es de acciones, y cada día me lo demuestra. Yo no dudo de sus sentimientos hacia mí. No dudaría en ningún momento.

Y quisiera pasar toda la vida con ella.


	12. CAPÍTULO DIEZ

**¡Penúltimo capítulo! Espero les agrade y en poco tiempo subiré el capítulo final más el epílogo.**

 **JADE**

Frunzo mi ceño mientras miro como ese idiota coquetea con mi novia. Me enoja, claro que me enoja ver eso, ¿qué no sabe que Victoria Vega es intocable? Ellas es mi novia, mi chica, ¡es mía! Ahora, suponiendo que ese idiota lo sabe, ¿por qué se atreve a tocar a mi novia? Y en caso que no lo sepa, ¿por qué se atreve a tocarla? ¿Por qué le sonríe? ¿Y por qué demonios vuelve a tocarla?

—Jade, tú sa...

Ignoro por completo a André y camino con largas zancadas hasta donde está Tori y ese idiota de mierda. Nadie toca lo que es mío, nadie coquetea con mi novia y nadie le susurra cosas al oído a mi novia.

—Dame tu muñeca, Vega —ordeno interrumpiendo su plática, Tori me mira con confusión pero aun así me da su muñeca.

Arrostro a mi latina hasta el cuarto del conserje, no me importan las miradas curiosas, los llamados de André ni las quejas de Tori, no me importa nada en absoluto sólo saber por qué razón un idiota se toma libertades con mi novia y ella no hace nada por impedirlo.

Cierro la puerta con un sonoro golpe y me quedo mirando esa misma puerta que cerré, quiero matar a ese idiota. Me giro hacia Tori quien aún luce confundida.

—¿Qué pasa, Jade? Estaba hablando con Ryder, él quería que...

—¡No me importa lo que él quería! —exclamo provocando un pequeño susto en ella—. ¿Por qué te tocaba? ¿Por qué coqueteaba contigo? ¿Por qué susurraba cosas a tu oído? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba cerca de ti?!

Ahora sí soy una novia muy celosa pero no me gusta que toquen o que estén cerca de lo que es mío y Tori es mía, solo mía. Ella es mi novia, ella está prohibida, nadie se le puede acercar, ni siquiera verla.

—Espera, ¿estás celosa? —me pregunta con un tono sorprendido y molesto. Me cruzo de brazos y gruño, no voy a admitir que ese idiota me... ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy celosa, enojada, molesta, ¡muy enojada! Ese idiota merece sufrir—. Sólo estábamos hablando sobre la clase de canto, Jade, no tenías por qué reaccionar así.

Aprieto mis dientes y agacho por unos segundos mi mirada.

—Ese idiota es un aprovechado, Tori, ¡te estaba tocando! —Levanto mis ojos hacia Tori sintiendo como mi enojo vuelve—. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?, además, él coqueteaba contigo. —Tori suspira y niega un par de veces con su cabeza, eso hace cada que discutimos sobre algo que paso o sobre algún idiota que se acercó mucho a mi chica. Sólo suspira, no dice nada y se queda mirándome, como ahora. No hay enojo, eso me ha quedado claro, pero siempre veo la misma mirada.

—Y si lo hizo, a mí no me interesa, Jade —responde ella con un tono de voz tranquilo, calmado, como si estuviera tratando con un niño berrinchudo, a veces pienso que ella se cansa de mí y de mis celos sin control, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Tengo miedo de perderla.

Ella acaricio mi mejilla, lo hace de una manera que provoca que cierre mis ojos y suspire con tranquilidad pero no menos culpabilidad, ¿desde cuándo yo me siento culpable por no dejar que otro se aproveche de mi novia? ¡No! No es por eso, es por Tori, por ella y su manera de soportarme.

—Te amo a ti y sólo a ti, Jade, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Agacho mi mirada y siento eso que me hace parecer culpable, como si hubiera hecho la cosa más horrible en el mundo, como si me hubieran descubierto hurtando algo o no sé pero no me gusta. No me gusta ser así con ella, con la chica que amo, con esa chica que me demuestra su amor en cada oportunidad que tiene. Ella hace cada cosa por hacerme sentir bien, me compra café por las mañanas y me lo entrega después de un beso. Luego de eso, ella me entrega una pequeña nota, siempre la misma frase, las mismas cinco palabras, pero que cada día me saca una sonrisa.

Puede parecer aburrido o rutinario, pero eso es tan lindo y tierno que me dan ganas de vomitar. Tori es así, ella es linda, tierna, cariñosa, hermosa, es amable con todos y a nadie le niega una sonrisa, mucho menos a mí. Lo sé porque cuando nos vamos enojadas a la cama, al día siguiente ella aparece con un café y esa nota en su mano y me la entrega. No me besa pero con ese pequeño gesto sé que su amor sigue ahí y que yo debo aprender a perdonar y aceptar mis errores.

Con ella es sencillo pero no con los demás.

Y me da miedo perderla, me da miedo que ella se canse de mí, que encuentre alguien mejor yo, alguien que no le haga escenas de celos, alguien que confíe en ella... Yo confío en ella pero no puedo confiar en los demás. No quiero que ella se aleje de mí, no quiero que ella me olvide y que sea feliz con alguien más.

Tori toma mi rostro entre sus manos y veo su sonrisa, esa misma que vi cuando estuvo en su primer día aquí y la misma que me da cada mañana después de dos años de relación. Es esa sonrisa la que me enamoro, la que me hechizo. Su sonrisa de amor.

—Te amo a ti y sólo a ti, mi bruja malvada del oeste.

Siento sus labios sobre los míos, su sabor, su labial de fresa y que últimamente se ha vuelto mi favorito. Siento su roce, su sonrisa, como ella juega con mis labios y ganas. Siento esas malditas mariposas revolotear en mi interior. Siento que ella me puede doblegar en todo. Y lo que no entiendo es cómo ella puede estar con alguien como yo, como alguien tan bello, tan lindo, tan bueno pudo enamorarse de alguien como yo, alguien que no le importa dañar a los demás, que es fría y sin sentimientos, ¿cómo? Pero desde el primer día que la vi ella se volvió importante más importante que yo, que lo que yo pudiera llegar a pensar.

Ella se convirtió en mi todo.

—Te amo, Tori —murmuro cerca de sus labios, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que produce nuestro roce. Siento su sonrisa y como sus manos se enruedan en mi cabello. Me gusta tenerla así, tenerla cerca, tenerla conmigo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrío y la abrazo, escondo mi rostro en su cuello y dejo un par de besos húmedos, sólo para sentir su piel y su sabor—. ¿No iremos a clases?

Ruedo mis ojos sin dejar de sonreír, ella siempre tiene ese sentido de la responsabilidad tan alto que a veces quisiera que dejara de recordar las cosas y poder estar las dos solas, sin que nadie nos interrumpa o alguien quiera robarse a mi novia.

—¿Vendrás esta noche al karaoke dokie? —pregunta subiendo y bajando sus manos por mi espalda.

—¿Esta noche? —cuestiono alejándome de ella, ¡lo olvide! ¿Cómo pude olvidar una salida con nuestros amigos?

—Hiciste planes, ¿cierto? —cuestiona ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ¿por qué no se molesta? ¿Por qué sonríe?

—Quede con mi padre para una cena con sus socios, olvide la salida. —Muerdo mi labio y agacho mi mirada, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, ¡ella me estuvo insistiendo toda la semana! Soy mala novia—. Lo siento, hablaré con mi padre para... —Tori me calla con un beso y sólo puedo abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa de su beso.

—Está bien —murmura y vuelve a besarme, por mí que me bese todo el tiempo que ella quiera, no me opongo pero... ¿Ella dijo que estaba bien o sólo fue una ilusión por el beso que me está dando? Cuando sus labios tocan los míos todo desaparece y las cosas dejan de tener sentido—. No te preocupes, ve a la cena y yo veré películas en mi habitación.

Frunzo mi ceño y alejo una vez más a Tori de mí. Entrecierro mis ojos pero ella no deja de sonreír, ¿alguna vez esa sonrisa se borra? No quiero que ella deje de sonreír, me hace feliz verla feliz pero, ¿por qué es así? ¿Por qué es tan dulce conmigo?

—¿No irás? Tú eras la que se moría de ganas de salir con los chicos —cuestiono cruzándome de brazos y no es que me moleste pero ella quería ir, tenía ganas de hacer una salida con los chicos, estar todos juntos, ¿acaso se arrepintió?

—Sí pero no estarás tú así que me quedo en mi casa —me responde como si todo estuviera bien, como si no acabara de decirme que prefiere pasar su noche de viernes en casa mirando películas y sola—, además, hay una película que quiero ver.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto aún sin poder entender todo este asunto de no salir el viernes.

—Ah me la recomendó Cat y me dijo que...

—No, no me refiero a la película, a la salida, ¿por qué no quieres ir? —Tori abre su boca y después suelta una pequeña risa y yo vuelvo a rodar mis ojos.

—Porque no vas a estar tú —me responde con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. No quiero que surja algún problema entre las dos.

Abro mis ojos con sorpresa y también boca, ¿qué? ¿Ella prefiere no ir para no ocasionar problemas? ¿Desde cuándo ella...? ¿Yo he hecho eso?

—No —digo lo primero que se me viene a mi cabeza—. Debes ir, puedes ir, no, o sea, no necesitas mi permiso, Tori, si quieres ir adelante, no me voy a enojar. —Tori me mira y puedo notar la batalla de emociones que pasa en su cabeza, lo sé porque su ceño se ha fruncido y ella está mordiendo su labio mientras entrecierra sus ojos—. No seas tonta y ve, no me enojare, además tendré a Cat para que te cuide.

Guiño un ojo provocando una risa en Tori mientras ella se abraza a mí, todo cambia en un unos segundos. No faltan los abrazos, las miradas, ni las caricias. Mi amor por ella crece con cada día, con cada detalle, con cada mirada.

—Está bien, iré, ¿pero nos estaremos mensajeando? —Sonrío y le dejo un beso más en su cuello.

—Toda la noche, bebé.

 **TORI**

—¡Vamos, Cat! Otra más —exclamo alzando mi copa y abrazándome de mi pelirroja amiga. Jade tenía razón, no debía perderme esta salida—. ¡Vamos!

—No, Tori, ya estás pasada de copas —responde Cat mientras intenta quitarme la copa que traigo en mi mano pero me bebo todo el contenido antes de que ella haga su cometido.

Estamos en una de las fiestas que organizo el amigo de Trina, no sé cómo dijo que se llamaba, es el rubio que me mira raro. Beck y André desaparecieron después de espantar al rubio lindo y nos dejaron a Cat y a mí solas.

—¡Tori! Ya no tomes más, Jade me va a matar —se queja Cat mientras hace un puchero de lo más lindo.

Sonrío y me alejo de ella para ir por otra bebida más, no sabía que las fiestas de los amigos de Trina serían así de geniales. Después de encontrarnos con Trina en el karaoke ella nos invitó a la fiesta y pues aquí estamos. ¡Es tan genial! Jade debió estar aquí y no en esa cena aburrida con mi suegro pero no podía obligarla a venir, ¡amo a Jade! Ella es tan linda y romántica conmigo, es dulce pero a veces es muy celosa.

—Mi novia es una celosa —digo con una pequeña risa al primero chico con el que me encuentro, él afirma y se aleja.

Jade es muy celosa pero la amo, en estos dos años de relación ella se ha mostrado muy cambiante, sé que tiene inseguridades, ¿y quién no? Yo las tengo, tengo miedo a que un día Jade llegue a aburrirse de mí, si eso pasa no sabría qué hacer. No hemos tenido relaciones, y quizás eso sea un problema, aunque Jade no me lo ha dicho... ¿Y si no quiere decirme porque no quiere lastimarme? No creo que Jade sea...

—¡Cat! —grito y camino hasta donde deje a mi pelirroja amiga, ella debe saber algo, Jade confía en ella, ¡es su mejor amiga! Incluso yo llegue a tener celos de Cat en su momento porque Jade pasaba más tiempo con ella que conmigo pero luego comprendí que sólo son amigas.

Busco entre la multitud a mi amiga pero no la encuentro, ¡rayos! ¿Pero para qué quería a Cat? Yo iba por una bebida y creo que necesito un poco de aire. Sacudo mi cabeza un poco y me giro para... Uh, he chocado con una chica un poco más alta que yo.

—Lo siento —me disculpo y suelto una pequeña risa, esa chica me recuerda a Jade, a mi novia, pero sé que no es porque Jade está con su padre en esa cena aburrida y no aquí conmigo, ¿por qué no está conmigo?

—Creo que deberías dejar de tomar, ¿no crees? —Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con los hermosos ojos de mi novia.

—¡Jade! —Me arrojo a sus brazos y aspiro fuertemente para sentir su aroma, ese perfume que me vuelve loca, que me tiene mal.

—¿Por qué Cat te dejó beber tanto? ¿Por qué vinieron a esta fiesta? —me pregunta con esa voz molesta, ¡ay mi novia es una celosa! Beso su cuello y me cuelgo de su cintura, había extrañado tanto a mi novia.

—Tengo calor, ¿podemos ir afuera? —cuestiono sin querer soltar su cuerpo. Jade resopla pero comienza a moverse conmigo en brazos y con algo de dificultad pero siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer.

—Te llevaré a casa. —Afirmo con mis ojos medio cerrados, mis pies tocan el suelo y comienzo a caminar hacia donde sea que Jade me lleve, sólo me dejó llevar por ella.

 **xxx**

Abro mis ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar por la fuerte luz, ¿qué hora es? ¡Mi cabeza me va a matar! Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es un brazo sujetándome por mi dorso desnudo... ¡Estoy desnuda! ¡Dios no! ¿Qué hice? ¿¡Con quién lo hice!? ¡¿Engañe a Jade?! No, no, no, no, no, esto no puede ser, yo no... Alejo el brazo y me bajo de la cama cubriendo mi desnudes con mis manos, ¡dios no! ¿Qué hice?

Cierro mis ojos y abrazo mis piernas mientras escondo mi rostro entre mis piernas.

—¿Tori? ¿Qué haces...? ¿Qué tienes? —Un sollozo se me escapa y en poco tiempo siento como me envuelve en sus brazos—. Tranquila, no llores, no pasó nada, ¿sí? Tenías calor y quisiste quitarte la ropa pero no pasó nada, bebé.

Niego un par de veces mientras me aferro a su cuerpo, ella se está disculpando porque piensa que... Ella no debería de disculparse, ella... Siento como deja unos cuantos besos en mis hombros desnudos, yo confío en Jade y...

—No —susurro—. No es por eso, Jade, sólo pensé... Yo creí que te había engañado.

Escucho la risa de Jade, sé qué esa es su reacción natural pero también siento como me abraza más y como deja más besos sobre mi piel.

—No paso eso, no te deje sola, Cat me dijo de tus copas de más y salí de la cena de mi padre tan sólo para estar contigo. —Me aferro a ella y dejo que ella me cargue de regreso a la cama—. No llores, bebé.

Jade me deja sobre la cama y cubre mi cuerpo con las sabanas para después dejar un beso sobre mi frente.

—Irá a traerte algo para que baje el dolor de cabeza. —Afirmo y me acomodo mejor en la cama, abrazo la almohada donde estaba dormida Jade—. Me pondré celosa de la almohada.

—Te amo sólo a ti, mi bruja malvada del oeste.


	13. Importante

¡Hola!

Como verán, no es un capítulo, la razón de esto es sólo para saber un par de cositas. Como ya sólo queda un capítulo más el epílogo de esta historia les quería preguntar dos cosas:

La primera; ¿quieren que el final se divida en dos o que este en un sólo capítulo? Su opinión me importa y pues me gustaría saber como les gustaría que el final fuera.

La segunda; ¿qué les gustaría que pasará en el final? Les pregunto del final pues el epílogo ya lo tengo, ¿algo que lea gustaría que pasará? ¿Una pelea? ¿Un baile? ¿Una conversación? Lo que sea y yo tratare de complacerlos en este final.

Y pues sin nada más que decir, espero sus opiniones y estén listos para el final. Quizá algunos no lo esperan o tal vez sí... ¡Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. CAPÍTULO ONCE

**¡Aquí está la primera parte del final! Espero les guste y en poco tiempo subiré la segunda parte, trataré de hacerlo largo, al igual que el epílogo.**

 **Canción sugerida: "Perfect" de Topic y Ally Brooke.**

 **JADE**

Sonrío al escuchar la risa de Tori, no puedo decir con palabras lo que ella me hace sentir, ella es tan pura, tierna, buena e inocente que yo no sabría qué hacer si algún día ella se da cuenta que tal vez haya alguien mejor que yo, y puede que exista, puede que ese alguien sea considerado, romántico, alguien que no sea celoso y pueda darle todo lo que ella se merece pero entonces intento imaginarme sin ella, sin su dulce presencia, y duele, duele mucho. Y no sé si sea egoísta o no pero no quiero alejarme de ella. De esa persona que me entiende con sólo mirarme a los ojos, que entiende mi silencio, la que me calma con unas cuantas palabras.

Ella es simplemente única.

Ella maneja mis arranques de celos con amor, con paciencia y no con gritos y discusiones. Creo que ese detalle de ella me dejó sorprendida pues antes siempre eran peleas y gritos, enojos y rupturas pero con ella es amor, todo es amor. Su mirada, su voz, sus caricias, sus besos... Ella es amor.

Yo grito y ella se queda callada.

Yo le reclamo y ella me besa.

A pesar de casi cumplir tres años de relación, su método y su forma de manejarme me sigue dejando sin defensas. Ella rompe todas mis barreras y me desarma con tan sólo una mirada.

Agacho mi mirada y la vuelvo a levantar sorprendida con todo lo que ella ha hecho con paciencia y amor.

En nuestra primera pelea, después de reflexionar sobre lo que pasó, realmente me llene de miedo de perderla. Lloré y me enoje conmigo misma por todo lo que dije e hice, ella no lo merecía, ni siquiera fue la causante de eso pero entonces, ella llegó, sonrió, me abrazó y me besó para después susurrar que jamás se iría de mi lado.

Ella alejó el miedo y el dolor.

Y ese día supe lo afortunada que soy al tener a Victoria Vega en mi vida.

Desde ese día, comprendí lo que ella con tanta dedicación me dice. Comprendí que lo que era amar, lo que era usar el amor para mejorar una relación. Entendí que no todo se resuelve con gritos y con reclamos.

Ella me amó ese día cuando yo sólo lloraba y me enojaba conmigo.

Tori Vega ha sido la excepción a todo.

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos, sólo escucho el sonido de las olas al romper, la risa de mi novia, el increíble sonido de la paz. No estaba en mis planes venir a la playa un domingo por la tarde pero amito que fue lo mejor que pude aceptar. No por el hecho de ver y apreciar el cuerpo de mi Tori en ese bikini con una tonalidad anaranjada, sólo es porque estando aquí, con ella y con el atardecer de por medio, pedo estar segura que mi amor por Tori no va a cambiar ni se va a terminar.

Doy un pequeño respingo al sentir un beso en mi hombro desnudo, sonrío mientras abro mis ojos y giro mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda encontrándome con la hermosa y resplandeciente mirada de Tori; me mira con esos ojos llenos de amor.

—¿En qué piensas? Debe ser importante para estar perdiéndote del bello atardecer —comenta ella en voz baja y después se acerca a mí y me besa; un beso lento y con cariño, se entretiene jugando con mi labio inferior, lo chupa y después da leves mordidas, ¡cuánto me gusta que haga eso!

Tori me abraza por la espalda, me da pequeños besos mientras siento como sus labios se curvan en una hermosa sonrisa. Amo cada que sonríe.

—En ti —respondo en medio del beso y siento como su sonrisa se hace más grande—. Tú eres eso importante que pasa por mi mente.

Me alejo un poco de ella sólo para mirarla, para admirar su sonrisa, su sonrojo y esos ojos que brillan con intensidad. Giro mi cuerpo y quedo de frente a ella, atraigo su cuerpo cerca del mío y ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí. Paso mis manos por sus mejillas sonrojadas y quito los mechones que me impiden la vista completa de su rostro.

Suspiro y sonrío quedando en silencio, no incomodo, uno donde sólo puedes disfrutar de la compañía, donde no quieres decir nada tan sólo para no arruinar la magia del momento, donde sólo importa lo que tus ojos ven y mis ojos sólo pueden ver a Tori.

—¿Qué? —pregunta susurrando, niego un par de veces sin dejar de sonreír. Me acerco a ella y dejo un beso en la punta de su nariz, me gusta hacerlo, me gusta ver la reacción que ella tiene, me gusta ser yo quien provoque sus suspiros, esos sonrojos y esa mirada tímida y feliz.

—Te amo —le digo mirando directamente a sus ojos, no soy de decir esas dos palabras, prefiero más demostrarle mi amor con acciones, como la cena de hace dos noches. El regalo que deje en su casillero y la sorpresiva visita que le di en su casa el día que ella se enfermó y no fue a clases. Me quedé con ella toda la tarde viendo películas y conversando sobre todo y nada a la vez.

Creo que ese día fue uno de mis mejores días.

—Cuando lo dices, me haces sentir especial, Jade —comenta Tori y agacha su mirada, quizá se sienta avergonzada o no lo sé—, sé qué prefieres demostrar lo que sientes con acciones pero cuando me dices esas dos palabras, siento algo en mi interior.

Me sorprendo un poco ante su confesión, la miro con asombro y aunque ella tenga su cabeza agachada puedo asegurar que sus mejillas están sonrojadas y que ella está mordiendo su labio inferior. ¿Cómo debo responder a eso? ¿Con un te amo más? ¿Con una explicación? Una vez más, Tori me ha dejado sin palabras y sin defensas. El silencio nos vuelve a invadir, el sonido de las olas llega otra vez a mis oídos, la suave brisa me tranquiliza.

—No tienes que cambiar, sólo quería que supieras —habla ella una vez más, levanta su mirada y me encuentro con esa mirada intensa y llena de amor—. Te amo así como eres, mi bruja malvada.

Paso mi lengua por mis labios resecos y capturo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes. Ella no tiene idea de todo lo que causa en mi interior tan sólo con esas palabras, me hace sentir especial, como ella se siente. Tori toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerca a ella, no fue un beso, fue un abrazo. Con sus manos me da carisias en mi espalda, la sube con lentitud y provoca que varios suspiros salgan de mí.

Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que ella produce en mí, me siento en paz y tranquila en sus brazos.

—No te cambiaría por nada, mi hermosa chica. —Todo mi interior se estremece con sus palabras y toda mi piel se eriza por sus palabras y por sus caricias.

Y eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, ella es amor, puro amor. Ella no busca cambiarme, no busca que yo sea alguien más, no lo hace. Está conmigo por quien soy, por como soy, ¿se puede ser más feliz? No lo sé pero yo con ella tengo todo, con ella me siento feliz.

 **xxx**

—Entonces, ¿mañana nos vemos? —pregunta Tori antes de bajar de mi auto.

—Claro, bebé —respondo pasando mi mano por su mejilla—, ¿cuándo llegan tus padres?

Tori resopla y acomoda de nuevo su cuerpo en el asiento, desabrocho mi cinturón y me acerco a ella. Sé qué le pasa algo, desde que salimos de la playa ella ha estado muy callada, con la mirada ausente, como si algo le preocupara pero no sé bien a que se deba.

—¿Qué pasa, linda? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla, ella suspira una vez más y vuelve a tener esa mirada triste, asustada. No me gusta verla así.

—No quiero dormir sola otra noche —murmura agachando su cabeza, sonrío un poco comprendiendo su estado, ella sólo no le gusta dormir sola, debí saberlo desde el día en que sus padres salieron, esa noche la pasamos hablando hasta muy tarde pero estaba más preocupada por no dormirme y dejarla hablando sola.

Me acerco a ella y dejo un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—Entonces vamos, la noche es corta.

Me bajo del auto y corro hasta la otra puerta para abrirle a Tori, tomo su mano y le ayudo a bajar. Ella sigue sin mirarme pero sé qué ya se encuentra mejor, puedo ver esa sonrisa que adorna su rostro, esa sonrisa que me gusta y que siempre quiero ver. Además, a mí me gusta dormir con ella, sentirla cerca, sentir su respiración en mi cuello, su pecho subir y bajar, sentir su abrazo por la madrugada, como ella se aferra a mí para después dejar un par de besos y volver a dormir.

Me hace sentir feliz.

Ella toma mi mano y juntas subimos las escaleras, a pesar de la oscuridad, Tori sabe el camino hasta su habitación de memoria y yo igual pero por esta noche dejaré que ella sea la que me guie, la que me lleve.

Entramos a su habitación, totalmente oscuro, no logro ver nada pero sé dónde está su cama. Tori suelta mi mano y sigue su camino sola hasta su cama, intento acostumbrarme a la falta de luz y es entonces que logro ver su silueta, se ve frágil y tan pequeña, pero yo no la dejaré sola esta noche, ni en las demás, siempre estaré con ella para protegerla, para que me abrace si lo necesita.

Siempre estaré para ella.

—Lo siento —susurra Tori—, siento no ser como los demás, siento no poder dar ese paso, siento... Yo...

—¿Qué? —pregunto pues es lo único que pasa por mi mente, sacudo un poco mi cabeza y analizo su respuesta.

Ella se está disculpando por no ser como los demás, por no dar ese paso, ¿a qué paso se refiere? Para mí ella es perfecta, no necesito que sea como alguien más, me gusta como es ella, me gusta su forma de ser. Me gusta cómo me trata, como soluciona todo con amor, como... Abro un poco mi boca al caer en cuenta de que todo este tiempo, quizá, ella ha tenido esas inseguridades.

Sonrío y me acerco hasta ella, me agacho y busco sus ojos, puedo ver como brillan pero son sus lágrimas lo que provocan ese brillo.

—Eres perfecta para mí, todo lo que haces, lo que dices, todo es perfecto. Eres maravillosa, eres lo que tanto había buscado, tú eres amor, Tori. —Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la obligo a mirarme—. Me encanta como manejas mis celos, mis arranques de ira, mis... Bueno, todo, yo debería de disculparme por no ser alguien mejor, por ser una celosa, por no ser suficiente. Tú eres perfecta.

Sé qué ella está sonriendo, con mis dedos busque sus labios y lo que siento es una sonrisa. Me acerco a ella y dejo un beso en la punta de su nariz, otro en ambas mejillas, su frente, su mentón, dejo besos por todo su rostro y eso provoca una pequeña risa en ella.

—Te amo por lo que eres y por cómo eres, Victoria Vega —digo mirando directo a sus ojos y finalizo besando sus labios, quizá pueda hacerle saber cuánto la amo, quizá pueda hacer que toda inseguridad se vaya de ella y que vea que para mí es perfecta.

 **TORI**

Caigo en la cama con encima de mí, no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz por todo lo que me ha dicho, la amo y no hay nadie mejor que ella. Jade me entiende, me ayuda, me cuida y se preocupa por mí, ella no me intenta cambiar y sé qué me ama por como soy, no porque lo dijo, lo sé porque ella me lo demuestra con cada beso, cada gesto, cada mirada y cada caricia.

Suspiro sintiendo las caricias de Jade, quiero entregarme a ella, ser suya en cuerpo y alma, sólo con ella me siento segura, me siento tranquila. Ella no me obliga a nada, ella espera por mí, a que sea yo la que lleve el control y aunque no sé mucho de esto, quisiera aprender con ella. Quisiera descubrir lo que es hacer el amor con ella, lo que es sentirse plena y amada en todo aspecto de mí.

Quiero ser suya y que ella sea mía.

Llevo mis manos hasta la espalda descubierta de Jade, hace tiempo que su blusa quedó en alguna parte de mi habitación. Acaricio cada espacio de piel y sonrío en medio del beso al sentir los suspiros, jadeos y pequeños respingos que da Jade. Su piel se eriza bajo mi tacto y me hace querer tocar más, desear más. Con su mano libre, acaricia mi abdomen, me siento desfallecer con sólo esa leve caricia, suspiro y doy pequeñas mordidas al hombro de Jade. Son tantas sensaciones que no sé por dónde empezar a decir.

Muerdo un poco más fuerte a Jade al sentir como ella tomó mi pezón entre sus dedos. Jade sonríe y se aleja un poco de mí, baja su rostro hasta mi cuello y comienza a dejar besos ahí, suspiro en cada beso. Sus labios hacen un recorrido hacia abajo y cuando ella vuelve a tomar mi pezón entre sus dedos me doy cuenta que mi sostén ha salido volando, ¿cuándo paso?...

—¡Oh mi dios! —gimo cuando Jade mordió ligeramente mi pezón.

—¿Te hice daño? —Niego a su pregunta sin poder hablar, ¿cómo se habla? ¿Cómo se respira? Tener a Jade así me vuelve loca—. ¿Sigo? —Afirmo mordiendo mi labio para evitar soltar otro grito de sorpresa o en todo caso de placer.

Arqueo mi espalada buscando acercarme más a Jade, más a su cuerpo, buscando esa fricción que me produce el tener su pierna entre las mías. Jade se entretiene mordiendo y chupando mi pezón y el otro lo masajea con su mano, y yo siento que en cualquier rato voy a explotar de placer. Jamás había estado en una posición así, no había tenido a nadie encima de mí, alguien que me diera placer con sus manos y boca, que me excitara con tan sólo mirarme. Con Jade todo es nuevo, cada sensación, cada grito y cada suspiro son únicos, son sólo de ella.

Jade baja su mano lentamente, casi de tortura pues sólo quiero que ella toque más, sentir más. Deja su tarea de chupar mi pezón y me mira directo a mis ojos, no sé si ella esté igual que yo, con la respiración errática y con las mejillas rojas, yo sé que estoy con mis mejillas rojas. Trago saliva con fuerza cuando el botón de mi pantalón fue desabrochado, ningún momento Jade deja mis ojos, ni cuando ella se incorporó de la cama. Se puso de rodillas y bajó mi pantalón.

—Si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí —susurra sin terminar de sacar mi pantalón de mí, vuelvo a tragar saliva y niego.

—Sigue, quiero hacerlo —le confieso mordiendo mi labio. Jade me saca por completo el pantalón y lo deja caer al suelo, sólo quedo en bragas y es lo único que me cubre ahí.

Cierro mis ojos al sentir las manos de Jade tomar el borde de mis bragas, suspiro con fuerza debido al repentino nerviosismo que creció en mí.

—Tranquila, sólo relájate, bebé.

Afirmo rápidamente sin atreverme abrir mis ojos. Siento los labios de Jade sobre mi piel caliente, me besa en el cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta mis labios. Ella me besa muy tranquila, calmada, sin prisa, se toma su tiempo en acariciar mis labios con detalle, aprendiendo cada parte de ellos. Su lengua me pide permiso y no pongo más resistencia y sólo la recibo con la mía. Dejo que ella lleve el control de todo, del beso y de este momento.

Acerco su cuerpo más al mío, me atrevo a desabrochar su sostén, lo quito y lo lanzo lejos y yo gimo en sus labios al sentir sus pechos rozar con los míos. Bajo mis manos hasta sus caderas y las dejo quietas, aprieto un poco fuerte sintiendo las caricias que Jade me da en mi intimidad.

—Uhmm —gimo y rompo el beso, me cuesta seguirle el paso cuando ella está haciendo un gran trabajo allá abajo.

Abro mis ojos de golpe y me aferro a Jade al sentir su dedo entrar, no lo ha hecho por completo, ella se detuvo y lo dejó ahí.

—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta ella y yo niego, el placer me ha consumido, no quiero que pare, no quiero que esto termine, quiero ser suya—. Sólo relájate, ¿sí?

Cierro una vez más mis ojos intentando disfrutar de sus besos en mi cuello y de olvidar lo que está pasando allá... ¡Oh santo cielo! Arqueo mi espalda cuando el dedo de Jade entro por completo en mí, duele un poco pero es más el placer que me hace sentir, que me hace desear más.

Muevo mis caderas a la par de su mano y mis jadeos pasan a ser pequeños gritos de placer. Sus dos dedos hacen un trabajo bastante bien y su boca también, me llevaran a la locura en cualquier momento. Grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, mi espalda se arqueó tanto que creo que voy a despertar adolorida. Me desplomo en la cama cansada, feliz, sonriendo y sintiendo el cuerpo de Jade a mí lado.

—Yo... Eso fue... —Sonrío como tonta y me acerco a Jade para besarla, ella también está sonriendo, me gusta cuando sonríe—. Te amo.

—También te amo, bebé. —Vuelvo a besarla mientras ella acaricia mi espalda, sólo da caricias relajando mi cuerpo.

xxx

Me rio por las locuras que está diciendo André, aun no puedo creer lo de su abuela, y eso que ya llevo más de dos años conociéndolo y conociendo a su abuela. Ella es tan ocurrente en todo sentido.

Sonrío viendo a Jade caminar hasta nosotros, ella siempre luce intimidante, con su ropa en negro, con las puntas de su cabello en azul fuerte, con esa ceja perfora y esa mirada dura e intensa, para todos es una chica ruda, una de la cual se debe tener cuidado, alguien sin sentimientos y frío pero para mí es mi linda brujita, mi amada chica, mi oso de felpa.

Ella me da un casto beso como saludo y pasa su mano sobre mis hombros, yo aprovecho para acercarme a ella y dejar mi mano descansar en su vientre.

—¿Ya tienen todo listo para el gran día? —pregunta Robbie recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de Jade.

Olvide que mi hermosa novia, esa chica que me hace feliz y me ama, no le gustan los bailes. No sé cuál sea la razón y hasta el momento no había hecho mención alguna sobre el baile, no quiero incomodarla o hacer que se moleste.

—¿Tú con quien irás? —le pregunta André recargándose en los casilleros.

Jade resopla y esconde su rostro en mi cabello, en serio le molesta hablar o escuchar sobre el baile de graduación pero por qué, ¿qué fue eso que hizo que ella detestará los bailes? Sin importar nada, abrazo a Jade y meto mi mano por su blusa haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda, sé qué esto la relaja.

—¿Tori? —Me giro un poco para mirar al chico que acaba de llegar, lo he visto en la clase que toma Jade, donde ella hace guiones pero no sé su nombre.

—¿Sí? —respondo con duda sin dejar de abrazar a Jade, aunque sé qué ella se ha molestado porque ese chico me ha hablado, su cuerpo se ha tensado.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo. —Miro a André, después a Beck y por último a Cat y Robbie, creo que ellos piensan lo mismo que yo o no lo sé.

—Ella tiene novia, estúpido. —Y esa es mi novia respondiendo por mí.

—¿Y? Puede tenerme a mí —responde el chico sin miedo y yo no sé qué es lo que... ¿Qué? Yo no lo quiero tener a él, yo amo...

—¡Jade! —exclamo de sorpresa al ver como ella le dio un golpe al chico en la cara y no sé quedó ahí. Lo ha tomado del cuello y creo que lo va a matar—. ¡Jade, basta! Le haces daño, ¡basta Jade!

Beck y André toman a Jade alejándola del chico, ¡oh dios! Me acerco al chico tan sólo para ver si hubo algún daño más grave que su nariz rota.

—¡Suéltame! —Me giro para ver a Jade, ella recibió un par de golpes pero su furia aún no se baja, y no sé porque razón está furiosa, ¡ella sabía cuál sería mi respuesta!

—¡A mi oficina Jade! —Cierro mis ojos ante el grito de Lane, sólo espero que ella no esté en graves problemas.

—Puedes ir con ese idiota si quieres.

Dejo salir el aire y agacho mi cabeza, este día será largo. Sólo espero que esto no sea tan malo para mí.


	15. CAPÍTULO DOCE FINAL

**Para este capítulo estuve escuchado un par de canciones, la primera es "Can you hold me?" De Nf feat Britt Nicole, es la que da inicio al capítulo y "Hold on" de Chord Overstreet, esta y la priemra fueron las que me ayudaron a escribir en gran parte el capítulo. El sentimiento de ambas canciones sirvieron para este capítulo final. La tercera es "Still into you" de Paramore, supe que era correcta para este capítulo por la emoción que trasmite. Aún después de tanto tiempo, el amor sigue ahí, y puedo decir con seguridad que es así.**

 **Realmente espero les guste, escribí gran parte del capítulo en el domingo por la tarde y me esforce por darles el final que merecen. Es algo largo, algo que no había hecho en finales pasados pero esta historia merecía un final así; espero les guste y tranquilos que aún falta el epílogo. Aún esto no termina... Pienso hacer el epílogo más largo que este final, cerrar, ahora sí, con broche de oro.**

 **TORI**

 _¿Puedes sostenerme?_

 _¿Puedes sostenerme?_

Suspiro aún sin atreverme a tocar la puerta, sé qué no debo estar aquí, sé qué ella no puede recibir visitas y mucho menos la mía. Sé que Jade está castigada y suspendida de Hollywood Arts pero no puedo seguir ni un día más sin hablar con ella. No podemos seguir en esta situación. Jade debe entender que yo no iría al baile con nadie más que no fuera ella. Y sé que no le gustan, que le incomodan y no por eso yo tengo que con alguien más.

¡Ni siquiera sé si quiero ir!

¿Qué se supone que haga estando sola allá? ¿Ver a a mis amigos divertirse con sus parejas mientras yo estoy en una mesa sola y vacía? No quiero eso, no quiero tener más problemas con Jade. Quiero solucionar nuestra diferencia pero no sé su pueda verla.

Trago saliva sintiendo mis nervios crecer con cada segundo que paso mirando la puerta principal, quizá si le explico a la señora West la razón de mi visita ella me dé el tiempo suficiente para intentar arreglar las cosas con Jade pero realmente no sé si...

—¿Victoria? —Trago saliva ante la voz del señor West, sólo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el señor West en dos ocasiones pero en todas ellas Jade estaba presente, y es la primera vez que estoy sola ante él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Jade?

—Eh... Sí —respondo nerviosa mientras juego con mis dedos—. Y antes de que diga que no puedo verla le suplico que me dé por lo menos cinco minutos para hablar con ella e intentar arreglar las cosas, señor West.

El señor West me mira, analiza cada palabra atropellada que dije pero debía hablar rápido antes de que él me dé una negativa. Sé que él es un hombre rudo y recto, que no le gusta romper las reglas ni ceder ante nada pero debe entender la situación por la que pasamos su hija y yo. Quiero a Jade y no puedo evadir los problemas como si no me importara, porque no es así. Jade me importa, la amo, es mi todo.

El señor West suspira y mira hacia el interior y yo muerdo mis labios esperando a que él me diga que no y que me tengo que ir.

—Tienes diez minutos antes de que la madre de Jade llegue —me informa haciéndose a un lado para que yo pase, una emoción crece dentro de mí mientras me adentro a la tan conocida mansión West—. Jade está un poco sensible, Tori y puede decir cosas que no siente, es su modo de defensa.

Toda emoción que había crecido dentro de mí se va y un sentimiento de preocupación se instala en mí.

—Lo sé —respondo sabiendo a lo que se refiere; muchas veces me tocó ver ese lado de Jade, escucharla decir un par de cosas hirientes sólo para protegerse del dolor y de lo que estaba pasando, sé qué puede ser impulsiva pero eso no me alejará de ella.

El señor West me mira por unos segundos, como si quisiera decirme algo más, algo que le preocupa pero sólo asiente, da media vuelta y sale de la mansión dejando un ambiente intranquilo con su partida.

Frunzo un poco mi ceño extrañada por la actitud de señor West, quizás eso que él quería decirme sea por su visita o la razón por la cual Jade está sensible, la verdad no sé pero algo no me está gustando. Desde que salí de casa algo se instaló en mí, como esa sensación de que todo está mal, que algo va a salir mal, que aunque tengas las cosas planeadas y bien diseñadas, esa sensación aparece y no se va.

Suspiro y hago el camino hasta la habitación de Jade, me sé el camino de memoria, lo he recorrido muchas veces desde que estoy con Jade.

Veo su puerta cerrada, con ese letrero de "No molestar o te corto en pedazos" adornado con mini tijeras y más tijeras. Sonrío un poco por eso, mi novia es la amante perfecta de las tijeras...

Siento el calor subir hasta mi rostro por ese pensamiento y la imagen que se creó en mi mente, ¡Dios, soy una pervertida! ¿Desde cuándo mi mente crea imágenes de Jade sobre mí frotando...?

¡Oh rayos!

¡No debo pensar eso!

Sacudo mi cabeza en un intento de alejar esa imagen tan provocativa de mi mente y toco la puerta un par de veces esperando la respuesta de Jade.

 _¿Puedes sostenerme en tus brazos?_

 _¿En tus brazos?_

—Vete, no te quiero ver, Tori.

Abro un poco mi boca sorprendía por su respuesta, ¿cómo supo que era yo? En ningún momento dije mi nombre y dudo que haya sido el señor West llamando a su hija para advertir de mi presencia, ella ni siquiera tiene celular ya que fue confiscado.

Parpadeo un poco y decido responder mientras me acerco a la puerta.

—Pero yo quiero verte a ti, Jade —responde pegando mi frente en la puerta—. Abre por favor, quiero hablar, arreglar esto, quiero saber si estamos bien.

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, diez segundos pasan y Jade no me respondió, escucho ruidos detrás de la puerta, escucho sus pies moviéndose de un lado a otro pero la puerta no se abre, en cambio escucho su respiración pegada a la puerta, la escucho llorar y me parte el corazón escucharla así.

—Vamos amor, abre, déjame estar ahí —suplico tomando el pomo de la puerta con mi mano y giro un poco pero este se tensa y sé qué Jade lo ha tomado del otro lado—. ¿Jade? Dime que pasa, amor.

 _Estoy perdido sino te tengo a ti._

 _Lo único con lo que no podría vivir._

Escucho un quejido y después un sollozo que se prolonga durante unos segundos y me parte el alma no poder hacer nada. Me siento impotente estando aquí y que una puerta nos separe. Quiero abrazarla y sostenerla entre mis brazos. Ella no está así por lo del baile ni siquiera por aquella pelea que la dejó castigada. A ella le pasa algo más, algo que yo no sé y por lo cual no sé qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sólo vete, Tori —susurra y niego un par de veces aunque ella no lo vea—. Vete y déjame, ya no quiero seguir en esta relación.

Cierro mis ojos recordando las últimas palabras del señor West pero a pesar de eso no quita que sus palabras me dejen mal parada y con un mal sabor de boca.

—No me iré, Jade, me quedaré a tu lado, ¿entiendes? —le respondo controlando las ganas de querer llorar—. Te amo y me voy a quedar.

—¡Pero yo no te quiero aquí! —Me alejo un poco de la puerta por su grito tan repentino para mí—. ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero ver ni hoy ni nunca!

Muerdo mi labio soportando el querer llorar y aunque el señor West me haya advertido no puedo impedir que el dolor aparezca en mi pecho y se expanda por cada parte de mí hasta tirarme de un sólo frío y duro golpe.

Uno que rompe cada parte de mí.

—Pero Jade, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto acercándome una vez más a la puerta y dejando mis manos sobre la fría madera—. ¿Qué es lo que hice para que estés así?

 _Te necesito para que me sostengas ahora._

No recibo respuesta por parte de Jade y eso me termina de romper; me duele saber que ella está mal, que yo no puedo hacer nada para acercarme, que no puedo pasar la barrera que ella ha creado y sólo quiero estar con ella. Cierro otra vez mis ojos, mi mentón tiembla y recargo mi frente en la madera mientras respiro con rapidez intentando detener el llanto que amenaza con salir.

Escucho que algo se estrella contra la puerta y eso provoca que de un salto lejos, espantada, nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Jade! —grito con desesperación mientras me acerco y sujeto el pomo con desesperación pero este no cede ante mi arranque de nervios.

—¡Quiero que te vayas, ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Tú y yo terminamos, Victoria!

Golpeo la puerta con mis puños sin importar que me haga daño, ¡no puede dejarme así! No podemos terminar, ¡no quiero terminar! ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué no cede la maldita puerta?! ¿Por qué se interpone entre Jade y yo?

Me rindo y bajo mis manos, mis nudillos sangran y el dolor es lo de menos, no sé compara con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora en mi corazón. Un dolor que me desgarra el alma y me hace pedazos.

—¡Al menos dame una maldita buena razón para que termines conmigo! ¡Sola una! —Y dejo salir mis lágrimas mientras caigo al suelo arrodillada.

Supe que algo iba a terminar mal desde que salí de casa pero ignore y llegue con la ilusión que todo estaría bien después de esta plática pero nada está bien. Yo no estoy bien y tampoco Jade.

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos heridas callando los sollozos que salen de mí.

—Simplemente me di cuenta que no vales lo suficiente.

Su respuesta termina de romperme y de hacer pedazos a mi pobre corazón herido.

Me levanto del suelo, levanto mi mano para tocar la puerta una vez más pero la bajo y me doy por vencida. Trago saliva mientras doy pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de la puerta y la distancia sólo hace que el dolor sea más grande, más profundo. Aprieto mis dientes, me giro y corro hasta la salida, corro lejos de aquí con el corazón y los sentimientos destrozados por Jade.

No es la primera vez que quedó así tras una discusión de las dos pero es la primera vez que ella me daño tanto que no sé si quiero confiar una vez más en sus palabras. Y en mi cabeza resuena la advertencia del señor West pero nada impide que yo esté desgastada y destrozada. Nada aleja mi dolor, mi sufrir.

Me encuentro con la mamá de Jade en la sala, ella me mira y la preocupación aparece en sus ojos al ver mi estado deplorable.

—Tori, cariño, ¿qué...?

No dejo que termine de hablar y sólo esquivo su cuerpo y salgo de la casa corriendo sin detenerme ante nada. No me detengo cuando mis piernas comienzan a protestar por el esfuerzo, tampoco lo hago cuando mis pulmones, mi corazón y todo dentro de mí me reclama para que me detenga y tome un respiro.

No me detengo ante nada y fue un error pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar ante el impacto del metal contra mi cuerpo y el duro suelo que recibió mi cuerpo.

 _No tengo nada si no te tengo a ti._

 _Te necesito._

 _¿Puedes sostenerme en tus brazos?_

JADE

 _Aguarda, aún te quiero_

 _Vuelve, todavía te necesito._

Recargo mi frente en la puerta y me trago mi dolor por todo lo que le dije a Tori, ella no tenía que pagar por mi maldito desastre, por la decisión que tomó mi padre sin mi previo permiso, ¡ella no tenía por qué recibir tanta mierda de mí! Pero como siempre, no supe manejar la situación y sólo pude herirla, lastimarla de la peor manera.

La aleje cuando ella sólo quería estar cerca de mí.

Ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones y vivir con el maldito que hay en mi corazón. Lo merezco por hacerle daño a Tori, merezco toda esta mierda por lastimar a la persona que más me amaba.

Me dejo caer al suelo y oculto mi rostro entre mis manos dejando el llanto salir, ¿por qué cuando creo tener todo controlado, tener la felicidad en mis manos, algo se tiene que interponer y me lo arrebata? Sé qué debí hablar con Tori, sé qué debí explicarle la situación, sé qué... ¡pero no lo hice! Preferí lastimarla y alejarla de mí para evitar que sufriera por una partida pero tarde me di cuenta que con mi decisión termine rompiendo el corazón de mi bella, amada y hermosa chica.

De esa chica chica que me daba amor, que me hacía feliz con tan sola una palabra, de esa chica que me supo enamorar con sus pequeños gestos.

 _Déjame tomar tu mano voy a hacerte bien_

 _Te juro que voy a amarte toda la vida._

—¡Ahhh! —grito dando golpes a la puerta en una manera desesperada de sacar el dolor pero nada es tan fuerte para apaciguar lo que siento en mi corazón.

Nada puede calmar mi dolor.

Y duele aún más imaginar que Tori está sintiendo esto, quizás el doble de fuerte, quizá más profundo y quizá no pueda reparar su corazón esta vez. Quizás esta vez fui demasiado lejos, cruce una línea sin retorno y rompí lo más valioso que tenía en mis manos: el corazón de Tori.

—Lo siento tanto —susurro sabiendo que es muy tarde para disculparme, sabiendo que ella ya no me escucha, sabiendo que ella ya se fue.

—¡Jade, abre la puerta! —grita mi madre golpeando con fuerza, igual que Tori lo hizo pero no quiero abrirle a mi madre, no quiero verla, ¡no quiero saber de nadie!

Escucho los pasos de mi madre alejarse y suelto un suspiro tembloroso y vuelvo a llorar, vuelvo a sentir el dolor y sólo quiero que pare, quiero dejar de sentir, dejar de sentirme tan miserable.

—Aléjate de la puerta, Jade. —Es mi madre otra vez y yo niego con fuerza mientras cierro mis ojos.

—¡No te quiero ver! ¡Tomaste una maldita decisión sin preguntarme antes! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —le grito sintiendo el enojo regresar, sintiendo ese maldito sentimiento de ira que provoco toda la mierda en mí—. ¡Yo no me quiero ir!

—Déjame entrar y hablaremos, hija —me dice y escucho el choque del juego de llaves que tiene; maldigo y aferro mi espalda a la puerta para impedir que ella entre—. No me hagas llamar a alguien para que tire la maldita puerta, Jade.

Escucho el filo de su voz, de su advertencia pero aun así no me alejo de la puerta y ella se da cuenta porque sus pisadas se alejan a gran velocidad. Me levanto de golpe y me acerco al mueble que tengo para colocar mi computadora portátil y otras cosas, y con gran esfuerzo lo muevo hasta la puerta así nadie podrá entrar... Aunque quisiera que Tori estuviera aquí, quisiera que ella llamara a mí puerta una vez más. Quiero escuchar su voz, quiero abrazarla y que ella me sostenga mientras me dice una y otra vez que está conmigo y nunca me dejará.

 _No quiero dejarte ir_

 _Sé qué no soy tan fuerte_

—Te quiero conmigo —regresando al suelo una vez más, me abrazo a mí misma buscando sentir lo que siento cuando estoy entre los brazos de Tori.

—Tira la maldita puerta.

Levanto mis ojos ante la voz de mi madre y me sobresalto ante el primer golpe. Y los golpes no se detienen ahí, continúan y yo me levanto cuando veo algo metálico penetrar la madera y me asusta. Me alejo de la puerta todo lo que puedo y miro con horror como mi puerta cede ante la maldita hacha.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres, madre?! —grito desesperada y asustada, la puerta termina por ser destruida y el jardinero aleja sin mayor esfuerzo el mueble y mi madre entra a mí habitación.

Su rostro demuestra enojo, tristeza y preocupación.

—Ahora vamos a hablar de la estupidez que cometiste al lastimar a Tori.

Mi enojo se esfuma y mi mundo se detiene, escucharlo de mi madre es más difícil que imaginar a Tori totalmente destruida por mis palabras y lo único que puede hacer es caer al suelo abatida, llorando y sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

Siento los brazos de mi madre cerrarse en un abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo me rindo ante ella llorando y pidiendo perdón.

—Tranquila, mi niña, todo va a mejorar pero necesitas sentir el dolor para que sepas que es real —me susurra alejando algunos mechones de mi rostro y yo sólo afirmó sin saber que decir.

 _Sólo quiero escucharte decir, "cariño, vamos a casa"_

 _Sólo quiero llevarte a casa._

El teléfono de mi mamá comienza sonar pero ella lo ignora y no me suelta, no me deja para atender una llamada quizá de negocios. El teléfono suena por segunda ocasión y ella lo vuelve a ignorar mientras me mece entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el sueño llega a mí y comienzo a quedar dormida como una niña pequeña que se queda dormida en los brazos de su madre.

Por tercera ocasión el teléfono suena y me alejo para que ella atienda esa llamada que debe ser importante.

—¿Diga? —responde mi madre y yo tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, y por la mirada que ella me dio debo suponer que no es nada bueno—. Sí, estaremos ahí pronto, David.

Frunzo mi ceño ante la mención del padre de Tori, mi madre guarda su teléfono y me mira. Sé qué algo malo pasa, lo veo en sus ojos, en la manera en como traga saliva y como ella se acerca lentamente a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quería el papá de Tori? —pregunto buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos pero ella sólo niega y traga saliva una vez más—. Dime mamá, ¿qué pasa?

Ella me mira con sus ojos cristalinos, toma mi rostro en sus manos y sé qué es algo realmente malo. El señor Vega no llamaría a mi mamá si no pasara nada, ella no estuviera a punto de llorar por nada.

Trago saliva con miedo a su respuesta pues creo saber a dónde va.

—Un auto arrolló a Tori.

 **xxx**

Sabes que algo está realmente jodido cuando ves a la persona que amas y sientes desfallecer y que todo tu mundo se viene abajo, que algo en tu interior se rompe en miles de pedazos y no sabes si puedes volver a repararlo con el tiempo o tan sólo sanar. Sientes que esto se debe a ti por las decisiones tomadas, por preferir alejar en lugar de afrontar las cosas. Y no hay como repararlo, como regresar el tiempo atrás.

Lo sabes cuando tu corazón duele y tus piernas fallan.

Lo supe cuando vi a Tori luchar por si vida, lo supe cuando doctores y enfermeras entraron a su habitación y me sacaron para reanimar su corazón. Supe en ese instante que mi mundo se cayó en pedazos.

Recargo mi cabeza en la pared ocultando mi rostro en mis manos, quiero dejar de escuchar el llanto de todos aquí y sólo escuchar una buena noticia, quiero dejar de escuchar mi propio llanto y escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre; sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ¡rayos! Quiero abrazarla y decirle que no la quiero lejos de mí, que no soy nada sin ella, que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella.

¡La quiero a ella conmigo! ¡La quiero fuera de este hospital! Quisiera ser yo la que este acostada en esa cama y conectada a máquinas.

Golpe varias veces mi cabeza contra la pared y cierro mis ojos; si realmente existes, por favor no te la lleves, no me alejes de su lado, no quiero perderla, prometo ser mejor, ser diferente, prometo amarla para toda mi vida pero no te la lleves, ella no lo merece. Merece ser feliz, ¡merece cumplir sus sueños!

No me la quites.

Muerdo mi labio inferior sintiendo como mi mentón tiembla por el llanto, no he dejado de llorar y no sé si pueda dejar de hacerlo. Me siento tan culpable, si yo no hubiera dicho todo eso, si tan sólo hubiera abierto la maldita puerta, si hubiera dejado mi maldito puto orgullo al lado, esto no estaría pasando. Ella estaría en mis brazos, diciendo que me ama, que quiere ir a ese estúpido baile y yo haría todo para complacerla, ¡hasta hubiera aceptado ir a ese baile con ella!

Y ahora no sé si eso pueda suceder, no sé si ella... Cierro mis manos en un puño y aplico tanta fuerza que mis uñas se entierran en mis palmas pero eso no alivia el dolor, sólo me trae de regreso a una triste y cruda realidad.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hija? —pregunta la señora Vega y hasta el momento no me he atrevido a verla a los ojos, ni siquiera a Trina; ella está devastada.

—Seré honesto, su hija entró en coma y no sabemos los daños que pueda tener ni cuando vaya a despertar.

Todo el aire sale de mis pulmones y fijo mi vista sobre algún punto inexistente de la pared. Lloro en silencio, sufro en silencio y so este es un castigo por mi imprudencia, te suplico que me castigue de otra manera, no con ella.

¡No te la lleves!

—Ven. —Mi madre me abraza y no sabía que estaba a mi lado hasta que sentí sus brazos.

Me dejo abrazar por ella, dejo que ella me susurre cosas mientras me mece en sus brazos, yo no estoy para objetar nada, ni siquiera sé si yo me estoy moviendo. Dejo que ella simplemente maneje mi cuerpo.

—Ella va a estar bien, ¿sí cariño? Tu papá contactó con los mejores especialistas y David y Holly aceptaron para que ellos revisen a Tori, quiero que estés tranquila.

Escucho cada palabra de mi madre, cada oración pero es algo que no entiendo, algo que no tiene sentido para mí y que no se queda en mi cabeza; su voz se escucha distante y también la siento distante.

Afirmo sin saber a qué exactamente y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Siento que el tiempo se detuvo y comenzó a girar lentamente haciendo que mi tortura se vuelva más larga, casi eterna.

 _If ain't got you, I ain't got nothing_

 _I need you, I can't imagine a world with you gone_

 _I need you to hold me now_

 _Hold on, I still want you_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Come back, I still need you_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _I don't wanna let you go_

 _I know I'm not that strong_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?_

 _I need you and I just wanna take you home._

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—Sé qué hice mal, sé qué una disculpa no lo arregla todo pero te amo, te sigo amando aún después del tiempo, después de todo y yo soy quien pide y ruega por tu perdón, soy la quien está devastada y arrepentida por todo, regresa conmigo, Tori.

Cierro mis ojos por lo absurdo que suenan mis palabras, ¡esa ni siquiera es una disculpa! ¡Ella ni siquiera recuerda lo nuestro! ¿De qué demonios me va a perdonar si sus recuerdos no están? Arrojo el maldito papel al suelo y lo pateo frustrada. ¿Cómo mierda le haré para volver con ella? No he pisado su casa desde que ella despertó del coma, me partió el corazón cuando ella me preguntó quién era, eso me terminó de romper pero me alegro saber que ella estaba bien.

Miro mi celular, un mensaje de la loca de Trina ha llegado y no sé qué demonios quiera, aunque ella se volvió una amiga, cosa que no admito simplemente porque no quiero que me relacionen con ella, con la loca. Ella se volvió un apoyo, me ayudó a seguir de pie durante el tiempo que Tori estuvo en coma, gracias a ella no perdí las esperanzas y sigo sin perder las esperanzas de volver con Tori.

Tomo mi bolso y mis llaves, salgo de mi departamento y bajo al primer piso. Hace un año que deje de vivir en la mansión, visito a mi madre cada cierto tiempo y ella también viene a pasar tiempo conmigo, mis amigos vienen y hacen fiestas alocadas. Aprendí a seguir pero no a dejar, cada día durante el tiempo que Tori estuvo en coma, me la pase en el hospital, a su lado, contándole historias, contándole sobre mi vida, mis cosas, lo que hacía y lo mucho que me hacía falta. Le repetía cada día cuanto la amo, cuanto lo sentía, le lloraba y no sé si ella recuerde algo de esos días.

Entro a mi auto, dejo salir un suspiro y salgo del estacionamiento hasta la casa de los señores Vega; la loca de Trina me daría un regalo para dárselo a Cat, no sé qué planes tengan ellas pero yo veo a la gatito más feliz, más animada. Sonrío de sólo recordar que hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que conocí a Tori, cinco años donde la vi por primera vez y donde ella se metió en mi cabeza y corazón para ya nunca salir.

Tanto tiempo y la sigo amando como la primera vez.

Me llena de nostalgia recordar todo lo que fuimos, lo que hicimos, nuestras risas, todos nuestros momentos alegres, de risa, tristeza, nuestras peleas pero nuestras reconciliaciones eran las mejores; me encantaban sus besos, sus abrazos. Me encanta ella.

—Te sigo amando, Tori —susurro aun sintiendo la esperanza de escuchar su respuesta, su voz, de sentir ese beso en mi mejilla, de su roce.

 _Porque después de este tiempo,_

 _Sigo enamorada de ti._

Estaciono el auto, se me hizo corto el viaje, mis pensamientos siempre están en el pesado, deseando sentir todo aquello, deseando a ser feliz con mi amada chica. Ella sigue siendo hermosa, sigue provocando en mí infinidad de cosas, nervios, felicidad, coraje, amor, y esas malditas mariposas de los que todos hablan, yo sigo sintiendo todo eso por ella.

Llego hasta la puerta y toco un par de veces esperando a que Trina me abra pero la muy maldita le gusta hacerme esperar en todo. Les gusta molestar.

—¡Maldita sea, Vega, abre esta maldita puerta o la tiro! —grito dando un par de golpes con el puño a ver si así la muy... Las palabras se borran, mi mundo se detiene y vuelve a girar, todo dentro de mí se paraliza y me vuelvo una completa idiota ante la presencia de Victoria Vega, de la chica que amo, de la chica que no me recuerda, pero que sigue siendo hermosa con esos lentes de lectura ladeados y con ese moño desarreglado.

Sonrío interiormente porque así fue como la conocí, exactamente así fue como me fui enamorando de ella, desde esa primera vez que la vi.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué rayos tocas como loca? —pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño mientras acomoda sus lentes.

—No, loca tu hermana —le respondo y me abro paso a su casa—, por cierto, ¿está la loca de tu hermana?

Me giro y me encuentro con Tori de brazos cruzados, a sus veinte años sigue luciendo como una chica de dieciocho años. Con ese rostro contraído por la confusión, mordiendo sus brazos y tomando una postura donde me exige una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —pregunto al darme cuenta de la mirada que ella me da, analiza cada parte de mí y mi obligo a mirar mi atuendo.

No está mal, jeans negros, rotos de las rodillas y piernas, botas y una blusa azul eléctrico, no le veo nada malo a mi atuendo. Levanto mis ojos y presto más atención a Tori, ella lleva un short para dormir, de esos que son muy cortos y me deja el panorama de sus piernas al descubierto. Lleva una blusa de manga larga con las iniciales de Hollywood Arts como estampado y sólo puedo sonreír al recordar aquellos días.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta ella cambiando su peso a la pierna izquierda; levanto mis ojos hacia ella, esa manera que tiene de retarme y de ser condenadamente sexy me tiene vuelta loca.

—¿Sabes algo? —pregunto acercándome a ella peligrosamente, quizás esté cometiendo un error o quizá ya lo cometí pero no perderé esta oportunidad de acercarme a ella—, entre tú y la loca de tu hermana, tú eres muy hermosa.

 _Algunas cosas simplemente tiene sentido_

 _Y una de ellas somos tú y yo_

 _Incluso después de todo este tiempo._

Tori parpadea aturdida, sonrojada y nerviosa, la conozco para saber que cuando ella rasca la punta de su nariz, aclara su garganta y desvía su mirada, son detalles de lo nerviosa que está pero lo que más me gusta es ver la sonrisa tímida que ha aparecido en sus labios. Como aquel día en que todo esto comenzó.

—Eh... yo... —Tori tartamudea y rasca su nuca pero no me mira directo a mis ojos—, ¿qué quieres?

Sonrío y me atrevo a acariciar su mejilla, Tori no aleja mi mano y es una buena señal. Siento tantas cosas tan sólo al tocar su mejilla. Una sensación indescriptible crece en mi pecho al conectarme con los ojos de Tori; es como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si nuestro amor siguiera intacto a pesar de los años y de las circunstancias pero es algo que no puedo echar a perder una vez más; no quiero perderla una vez más.

—Sí, tú eres más hermosa que ella. —Ella sonríe ampliamente y esta vez no me corre la mirada, me la sostiene y me reta. Siempre me gustó su lado retador, su lado dominante—. Debo suponer que la loca no está.

Tori suelta una pequeña y ligera risa mientras niega un par de veces. Debí preguntarle antes a Trina pero no hubiera tenido este encuentro.

—Hace media hora que salió con su pareja pero me dejó algo —comenta ella y sonríe mientras alza sus cejas.

—¿O sea qué sabías a que venía? —pregunto sorprendida y alegre por mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con Tori.

 _Cariño, no pasa ni un día que no este enamorada de ti._

—Sí —responde ella mientras se encoge de hombros—. Ahora te traigo lo que me dejó la loca.

Me rio mientras veo a Tori correr por las escaleras. Suspiro y agacho mi mirada, ¿cuánto tiempo más podré resistir sin besar tus labios? ¿Sin tocar tus manos? ¿Sin decirte y demostrarte cuanto te amo? No he dejado de sentir este amor y esa emoción que me causa el verla y no tengo ni la menor idea de si ella recuerde aunque sea un vago recuerdo de mí, mi nombre, mis ojos, mi voz, no sé y me aterra en el fondo imaginar que ella pueda no recordarme y encontrar a alguien más.

Me aterra perderla porque yo la sigo amando.

—Aquí está, me dijo que tú sabrías que hacer con esta hermosura.

Levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con un cachorro, ¿un cachorro? ¿¡Un cachorro!? ¿Por qué mierda Trina me mandó a recoger un cachorro? Mi expresión debió ser graciosa porque Tori se ha reído mientras besa al perro, ¡maldito perro aleja tus pulgas de mi chica!

—¿Y yo para que quiero esa cosa? —pregunto señalando al Pulgoso que se remueve en los brazos de Tori y comienza a ladrar, a mí tampoco me agradas, Pulgoso.

—No es cosa, es un hermoso cachorro Husky y no sé, pero ahora pasa a ser tuyo. —Tori extiende al Pulgoso hacia mí y yo lo tomo pero muy alejado de mí—. No tiene nada contagioso.

—No me agrada y yo a él tampoco —respondo y le saco mi lengua al Pulgoso quien me responde con un ladrido más—. Callate o te haré un nuevo corte, pulgoso.

El Pulgoso continúa ladrando y se remueve en mis manos queriendo bajar e ir con Tori pero no, no voy a dejar que esta cosa se acerque a mi chica y me la robe.

—Se harán buenos amigos —comenta Tori acariciando la cabeza del pulgoso—. Quizá vaya a visitar a esta lindura.

—¿Tan sólo irás a ver a este Pulgoso pero a mí no? —reclamo sintiéndome enojada y celosa por culpa del maldito perro.

—Sí, a ti te podría ver cualquier otro día, después de todo, tienes un asunto pendiente con la loca. —Sonrío ante su respuesta, Tori acaricia una vez más al perro y yo lo acerco a mí, ea hora de irnos.

—Me llevo al pulgoso y le dices a la loca que no me hago responsable si su cosa resulta ser un perro asesino. —Tori abre su boca sorprendida por mis palabras pero luego sonríe, sabe que bromeo.

—Adiós, pulgoso. —Ella acaricia una vez más al perro y me enoja no poder recibir aunque sea un beso de despedida.

Camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla me giro hacia ella y le sonrío.

—Adiós Tori.

—Adiós bruja malvada. —Sonrío por eso y mi corazón brinca de emoción, quizá Trina se lo dijo, lo recordó o quizá lo escucho por ahí pero eso me hace sentir feliz—. Oh y también eres hermosa.

Ella corre hacia mí y me besa la mejilla, dejándome completamente en las nubes con ese beso.

Salgo de mi mundo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

—Aún te sigo amando, Tori —susurro con esa sonrisa que me provocó su beso y el perro ladra feliz; creo que tenemos algo en común, ambos nos hace feliz la morena candente.

 _Sí, después de este tiempo sigo enamorada de ti._


	16. Epílogo

**Bien, antes que nada, ¡gracias! Gracias por tener paciencia a mis actualizaciones a veces lentas y tardadas, gracias por cada comentario, leo todo y aunque no lo crean (o tal vez sí) me agradan sus palabras, me hacen reír y me animan a seguir, de cierta manera alegran mi día. Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo en leer esta historia, una historia que surgió de la nada pero que significó mucho. Sólo les puedo agradecer de la única manera, ¡dando un mega final! Fue un poco tardado pero había tenido problemas con el internet, en otras ocasiones por la falta de electricidad pero en fin, aquí tienen el tan esperado epilogo, espero les guste y que lo disfruten. Antes de que quedara este final, hubo otros tres finales pero no me convencieron del todo y borré y comence de nuevo, por eso la demora.**

 **En fin, para este final hay un par de canciones que escuche y que pueden o no escuchar; la primera es "Tell me that you love me" y sí, del mismo show cantada por la misma Victoria y Thomas pero en la versión solo piano, aunque me gusta más la otra versión, la segunda canción es " When I look You" de Miley Cyrus, porque es simple y sencillamente hermosa y me pareció perfecto para la ocasión y porque me inspiré mientras veía la lluvia y sonaba esta canción.**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, para esta historia. Aquí llegamos al final y solamente ¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por recorrer este camino conmigo!**

 **TORI**

—¡No mami!

Miro sorprendida a Tony por el repentino grito que soltó después de que Jade terminara de relatar nuestra historia a petición de nuestro hijo.

—¡Así no mami! —grita una vez más y cruza sus pequeñas manos un claro gesto de Jade, no por nada es hijo de mi dulce, tierna y malévola bruja. Es tan parecido a ella, esos ojos azules y esa mirada intensa que pone cuando algo le molesta, hace los mismos gestos de Jade.

—¿Por qué no, Tony? —pregunta Jade mientras acaricia el rostro de nuestra pequeña Fernanda, su cabello castaño luce tan hermoso y sus ojos, ¡oh dios sus ojos!

Realmente amo a mis hijos y a mi linda esposa

—¿Y la boda? ¿La comida? ¿¡El baile!? A mamá le gustan los bailes, mami —explica Tony enumerando cada cosa que faltó en nuestro relato de nuestra de amor, claro, con ciertas modificaciones pues no le íbamos a contar a nuestro hijo de cinco años sobre esas noches de sexo.

Jade me mira y sonríe por lo que nuestro hijo dijo, se ha vuelto muy curioso últimamente y según él quería saber de nuestra historia para que un día se la pudiera contar a su pequeña hermana y que supiera de nuestro amor, mi hijo es tan lindo y atento. En cierto modo, él saco a Jade en la mayoría de las cosas, es atento para con las personas que ama, ama dormir como Jade lo hace y los dos tienen un gusto por los panqueques.

Jade se acerca a mí y me deja un beso corto en los labios, amo que haga eso, aún después de tanto tiempo ella sigue siendo tan linda y cariñosa conmigo. Me rio un poco por los aplausos que da Tony, él hace eso cada que Jade me abraza o cada que yo le doy un beso.

—¿Mamá? —Me giro hacia mi pequeño quien alza sus bracitos para conmigo y yo subo encantada a mi regazo—. ¿Mami y tú se aman? —Él toma mis mejillas y las aprieta un poco sacándome una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, mi niño hermoso —le respondo acercando mi rostro para besar su frente.

—Ella me ama tanto como yo la amo, mi lindo bebé. —Tony sonrío y agachó su mirada, siempre que Jade le dice bebé él se sonroja pero sé qué le gusta que su mami le diga así.

Es nuestro bebé.

—Entonces quiero saber de esta foto, la boda y ¡el baile, mamá! —Miro la foto que nos tomamos Jade y yo después del desastre que hicimos en su departamento.

—Bueno, verás —respondo mirando a Jade quien sonríe y se acomoda mejor al notar que nuestra hija se ha despertado—, fue hace quince años.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _—Jade —susurro su nombre y rozo mis labios, ¿por qué le di un beso en la mejilla? ¿Y por qué me siento tan feliz al haberla vista?_

 _No sé qué pasa pero sentí algo cuando Jade estuvo aquí, cuando la vi parada en la puerta, con esa mirada sorprendida, no sé porque ella se sorprendió de verme y esa duda sigue en mi mente, quiero saber la razón de su sorpresa y aunque ella la quiso ocultar, yo lo noté pero no dije nada._

 _Ahora que recuerdo, mi madre me dijo que aún conservaba mis cosas de cuando estuve en Hollywood Arts, ella dijo que estaban debajo de mi cama. Subo las escaleras con cuidado, aún no estoy completamente bien de mi pierna izquierda y aunque vaya a terapia tres veces a la semana, el dolor sigue, ya no es como las primeras semanas después de que desperté. Entro y me agacho para sacar las cosas._

 _Lo primero que veo al abrirlo son unas fotografías donde estoy yo y los chicos, esos que no recuerdo pero que formaron parte de mi vida. Beck, André, Cat, Robbie y Jade... Me detengo en Jade, su manera de abrazarme, de sonreír, cambio de foto y ahora soy yo la que abraza a Jade y está besando su mejilla, ¿por qué lo hice? En la mayoría de las fotos siempre estamos abrazadas o ella me mira de una manera peculiar._

 _¿Qué era Jade para mí?_

 _¿Qué era yo para Jade?_

 _Muerdo mi labio sin saber que pensar o hacer, realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ni de que viví en Hollywood Arts, no recuerdo nada y por más que me esfuerce siempre terminó con un dolor de cabeza horrible._

 _Si sigo mirando fotografías no podré traer mis recuerdos de regreso, necesito saber que paso, como llegue a Hollywood Arts y qué significó Jade para mí._

 _Meto todo de nuevo a la caja y yo tomo asiento en mi cama, ¿a quién puedo pedir ayuda? No sé ni donde vive Jade, ni cuál es el número de su celular, mucho menos voy a saber el de los otros chicos que no he visto en días, supongo que todos están muy ocupados siguiendo con sus vidas, yo en cambio, me quede estancada en el pasado, queriendo saber qué es lo que representa cada una de las personas que aparece en aquellas fotografías, queriendo revivir algo que no es seguro que vuelva, pero no quiero dejar de lado toda mi vida pasada e intentar vivir de nuevo, seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, no quiero._

 _Tengo miedo, no lo voy a negar, tengo miedo a no recordar nada, a no saber que significó Jade en mi vida o que era yo en la suya, me da miedo no saberlo porque aunque parezca loco, siento algo en mi corazón cuando pienso en Jade y recuerdo ese beso que le di._

 _Por una parte quiero saber que fue de mi vida pasada, quiero que mis recuerdos vuelvan pero por otra parte tengo miedo a que si eso pasa, sea otra la realidad a la que yo me imaginó. Temo descubrir que Jade era sólo una amiga o quizá nada y que todas esas fotos simplemente fueron obligadas a ser tomadas._

 _No sé, pero tengo miedo de todo._

 _Siento la primera lágrima caer por mi mejilla mojando el dorso de mi mano, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarme un accidente así? Ni siquiera recuerdo el accidente y no sé si sea bueno o malo. Mi vida comenzó el día en que abrí mis ojos en ese hospital y me encontré con la mirada sorprendida, emocionada y nostálgica de Jade, en ese momento no tenía la menor idea de quien era ella, no la recordaba y pude ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos, el dolor atravesar cada parte de cuerpo, ¿qué era yo para Jade? Porque ese día, después de que ella escuchó que mis recuerdos estaban perdidos, salió corriendo y pude ver que lloraba y negaba antes de salir, ¿por qué le impactó tanto?_

 _Fueron tantas preguntas que surgieron ese día pero que siguen en mi cabeza pero que no puedo encontrar una respuesta clara, porque todo es confuso, cada que creo encontrar una respuesta clara o una pista que me lleve a algo grande, mi cabeza deja de cooperar y el dolor aparece llenando mi cabeza con imágenes borrosas y voces que no distingo._

 _Todo se vuelve difícil y en lugar de avanzar, retrocedo tres pasos y no vuelvo a avanzar._

 _—¿Tori?_

 _Levanto mis ojos hacia mi puerta dándome cuenta que Trina y la chica pelirroja, Cat, están observándome con algo de preocupación._

 _—Sólo quiero encontrar las respuestas a las cientos de preguntas que se generan día con día en mi cabeza —le respondo bajando mi mirada a la caja, a esa caja que contiene recuerdos que yo no sé qué pasaron y qué tal vez los demás les duela que yo no recuerde nada-. Quiero saber que significaron en mi vida y no quiero que me lo digan porque será lo mismo a no recordar._

 _Levanto mis ojos, Trina me mira con tristeza sabiendo que no puede hacer nada pues ella me ha contado mucho de lo que viví pero nada sirve, todo sigue igual, para mí siguen siendo desconocidos que sólo veo en fotografías pero que no tengo cero recuerdos con ellos._

 _—Hermanita, sé qué es difícil, que todo parece complicarse pero ten paciencia por favor, sé qué tus recuerdos van a regresar —comenta Trina y yo niego a sus palabras que se repiten una y otra vez desde que esto pasó._

 _—Vino Jade —comento y agacho mis ojos a la caja-, sentí algo pero ella sigue siendo una desconocida, ¡por dios santo! Es una desconocida que me hizo sentirme bien, ¿qué fue ella para mí, Trina? Ella, con su maldita sonrisa arrogante y con esa mirada cínica logro que yo sintiera algo y no fueron palabras, ella no necesito decirme nada del pasado._

 _—Quizá sólo debas pasar tiempo con tus amigos —interrumpe Cat, esa pelirroja que veo en las fotos pero que no es nada para mí porque no la conozco._

 _—No son mis amigos porque no los recuerdo, no sé nada de ellos, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo bien sus nombres! -le respondo elevando un poco mi voz y asustando de más a Cat—. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera te reconozco a ti, ni a mi propia hermana._

 _Trina me abraza dejando en claro que no le importa si la reconozco o no, ella sigue siendo mi hermana, la que me cuida y me ayuda pero en mi mente no lo veo así._

 _Me aferro a su cuerpo dejando las lágrimas salir, no había llorado desde que desperté del coma, no lloré cuando me dijeron de mis recuerdos, no lloré cuando vi a mi supuesta madre llorar por mí, no lo hice ni cuando mis "amigos" se pusieron triste al verme, simplemente no lo hice porque no quería que nadie me viera con lastima, no quería ser una carga más de lo que ya era pero hoy fue demasiado._

 _Cada día despierto sintiéndome vacía, incompleta. Me faltan veinte años de mi vida, los perdí y no sé cómo recuperarlos._

 _Me quedé dormida, eso no hay duda, no sé por cuanto tiempo pero desperté de un preciado sueño. Sólo era oscuridad pero había una voz a la lejanía que me pedía ir con ella, y sí, era mujer y una mujer que yo conozco bien; era Jade. Ella me pedía ir pero no sabía a donde ni qué camino seguir pues todo estaba oscuro. Escuchaba su voz que se alejaba más y yo no podía acercarme, creo que en ese momento me invadió el miedo de perderla, de ya no escuchar más su voz._

 _¿Eso significara algo? ¿Tendrá algo el sueño que decirme?_

 _Decidí dormir para calmar mis dudas pero desperté sintiendo más, esto no puede seguir, necesito buscar respuestas._

 _Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación pero me detengo justo en el inicio de las escaleras._

 _"—¿Pero ella está bien?"_

 _Esa voz es de Jade, lo sé, no puedo confundirla con ninguna otra, su voz es tan peculiar, tan suave pero a la vez ruda y feroz._

 _"—Sí, se quedó dormida pero no me gusta verla así, Jade, ella está sufriendo."_

 _Frunzo mi ceño ante las palabras de Trina, no tenía idea de que ella sabía lo que pasaba, casi nunca está en casa pero cuando está, ella se la pasa conmigo, me ayuda y me cuenta muchas cosas._

 _"—Lo sé, Tri, pero no es la única, cada noche revivo ese día, ese maldito día y me odio más, me duele por lo que está pasando, me duele saber que ella está sufriendo por no poder recordar y daría lo que fuera para que sus recuerdos regresen."_

 _¿De qué día habla? ¡Dios! No se suponía que esto debía ser así, yo debería estar durmiendo, soñando tranquila con la inmensidad de la oscuridad, no escuchando la plática entre mi hermana y Jade, eso sólo genera más dudas en mí, más preguntas y no sé qué rayos pasa._

 _"—Sigo amando a Tori, Trina, y me duele saber que ella... ella ya ni siquiera me mira con amor o ilusión."_

 _Abro mis ojos y de pronto cada fotografía comienza a tener sentido, cada abrazo que vi ahí, cada sonrisa, cada... ¡Oh dios! ¡Ella me ama! ¿Y yo se supone que la amaba a ella? Pero simplemente no puedo recordar, no puedo sentir algo que no recuerdo. Cierro mis ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor cruzar por mi cabeza, llevo mis manos y aprieto intentando aliviar el dolor con la presión pera nada pasa, sólo aumenta y me veo en la necesidad de llamar a Trina._

 _Entre abro mis ojos y veo a Jade agachándose a mi lado, ella se ve asustada y lo último que sentí fueron sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, su fragancia y su aliento chocar contra mi mejilla._

 _Bien, creo que no fue muy buena idea buscar información en la web sobre Jade West, aparecieron muchas fotos, tuve que entrar al perfil de Trina en the slap para poder ver todo lo relacionado con Jade; su foto de perfil la cambió hace un par de semanas, nada nuevo, hay una foto con el pulgoso, creo que ella ya no lo nombro así, pero no hay nada que me relacione con ella._

 _Estuve revisando por dos horas hasta que encontré algo que no me gusto, era ella y ese chico canadiense, Beck Oliver, es apuesto no lo voy a negar, ¿pero por qué ella tendría una foto de él abrazada y besándose? Sé qué es de mucho antes pero no puedo entender, ¿por qué tiene una foto con él así en su perfil y no conmigo que es lo que yo supuse?_

 _¡Maldición! No debí investigar._

 _Cierro la laptop con fuerza y me recargo en el sillón mientras suelto un suspiro y me cruzo de brazos, no me gusta estar en esta situación, y mis padres no me permiten salir, a menos que sea acompañada de ellos o de Trina y ninguno está. Me enoja no poder hacer nada._

 _—¿Por qué esa cara? -pregunta Trina entrando y asustándome un poco._

 _La miro y sonrío un poco, ella me ayudará._

 _—Llévame hasta donde vive Jade. —Trina se sorprende pero aun así afirma y vuelve a tomar sus cosas mientras me indica el camino hasta su auto._

 _Quizá no sea lo mejor que pude haber decidido pero necesito verla, hacerle preguntas, necesito encontrar las respuestas que quiero y que estoy segura sólo ella podrá dármelas. Ella es la única que veo seguido, después del día que me desmaye, ella ha estado varios días en mi casa. Al principio pensé que se trataba de asuntos con mi loca hermana pero luego descubrí que no. Ella no estaba ahí por Trina, ella estaba ahí por mí, no decía nada sólo cuidaba de mí, así como tampoco yo decía algo o le preguntaba._

 _Sólo me interesaba conocerla, no sé mucho pero lo poco que sé me gusta. Sé qué ama las tijeras, una loca amante de las tijeras y me lo confirmo mostrándome un collar que traía puesto, unas tijeras como dije, muy hermoso por cierto. Me contó que es muy especial para ella porque fue un regalo de alguien, quizá de ese canadiense, no me gusta imaginármelos a ellos dos en el mismo lugar._

 _Cierro mis ojos sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor, desde el día que escuche aquella conversación, el dolor no se ha ido del todo, no es tan fuerte pero sí es molesto._

 _—¿Estás bien, Tori? —pregunta Trina y afirmo en silencio sin querer abrir mis ojos, sé qué le preocupo y también a mis padres pero no quiero depender siempre de ellos—. Llegamos._

 _Abro los ojos y veo un gran edificio, supongo que aquí es donde vive Jade. Suspiro desabrochando mi cinturón y muerdo mi labio pensando realmente si deba o no ir y ver a Jade. Quizá ella ni siquiera se encuentre o quizá sólo interrumpa algo, no lo sé._

 _—¿Te espero? —pregunta Trina sacándome de mi mundo._

 _—No, estaré bien —le respondo forzando una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme a mí, aunque no funciono del todo._

 _Bajo del auto no sin antes preguntar en que numero se queda Jade, camino con paso decidido pero con los nervios a punto de explotar por dentro. Tan sólo de pensar que veré a Jade me pone de nervios, me asusta, me emociona y no sé a qué se deba tanto golpe sentimientos. Desde ese día que la vi de pie en la puerta de mi casa, ese día supe que ella era algo más y es lo que quiero saber._

 _Suspiro y llamo a la puerta sintiendo unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo cuando mi puño dejo de tocar la puerta, ¡rayos! ¿Y si salgo corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta alejarme de este lugar? Vuelvo a suspirar y comienzo a jugar con mis dedos, ¿por qué tarda tanto? No está, entonces me voy... pero antes de girar por completo, la puerta se abre y mi corazón da un vuelco pero no de alegría, ¿quién es esa chica?_

 _—¿Sí? —pregunta alzando una ceja, cabello negro, cara ovalada, ojos marrón, ella es un poco más baja que yo pero no sé quién es, ¿será otra conocida de mi pasado?_

 _—Hayley, ¿quién...? ¿Tori? —Y es ahí cuando vuelvo a sentir esa emoción, esa felicidad, esos sentimientos que no tienen explicación pero que sin duda alguna los siento._

 _—Oh ya, yo las dejo —menciona la chica, Hayley, y le da un beso muy cerca de los labios a Jade, ¿pero qué rayos? ¿Por qué la besa? ¿¡Por qué la besó!? La chica se despide y yo forzó una sonrisa que nadie creyó, ni siquiera ella pero no me importa, ¡ella no debería besar a Jade!_

 _—Pasa._

 _Miro a Jade quien sonríe un poco y no sé si sea por mí o por aquel baboso beso, ¡maldita chica! Será mejor que no vuelvas a acercar tus labios a mi Jade... ¡Whoa! Detente Tori, ¿mi Jade? ¿Desde cuándo es mía?_

 _Bueno, ella me sigue amando, ¿no? ¡Eso lo hace mía y de nadie más! Así que esa chica no puede poner sus labios ni en la mejilla de Jade, ni sus labios, ni siquiera puede tocarla. No y no. Si me ama, como lo dijo ayer, ella debería respetar eso, ¿no?_

 _Dios santo, debo dejar de ser una celosa loca que no recuerda nada pero que sigue siendo posesiva con lo que es suyo._

 _Decido entrar, su departamento es lindo, muy lindo, muy acorde a ella o eso quiero suponer pero lo siento en mi pecho y sonrío olvidando por un momento mi ataque de celos. Hay fotos de ella, de un niño pequeño, de los chicos que dicen que son mis amigos y... Me topo con una fotografía que no había visto antes, somos ella y yo pero hay un helicóptero de fondo y ella me está tomando de mis mejillas y me está besando._

 _Cierro mis ojos intentando controlar los dolores que me amenazan, no puede pasar ahora. Me giro hacia Jade, su mirada nerviosa, su mirada asustada y sus labios entreabiertos, me recuerdan a algo, su fragancia me recuerda a algo, sé qué la he sentido antes pero..._

 _Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza apretando con fuerza mientras caigo al suelo de rodillas, no puedo soportar el dolor, no puedo..._

 _—¿Tori? —Su voz se escucha preocupada y la miro por unos segundos antes de cerrar de nuevo mis ojos._

 _«—Eres buena, actuando y, debo admitir, que besando también»._

 _«—¿Quisieras ver la ciudad de noche desde un helicóptero?»_

 _«—¿Quieres ser mi novia?»_

 _Abro mis ojos de golpe, aunque el dolor aún no sé va, sé qué debo salir de aquí o de lo contrario puedo terminar haciendo algo que no quiero, no sé ni qué fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza pero no quiero estar aquí, no quiero preocupar a Jade y que ella se sienta mal, como aquella conversación que escuché._

 _—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —Niego a sus preguntas mientras me aparto de ella, no creo poder levantarme pero debo irme._

 _—Me... Me tengo que ir, yo...Lo siento._

 _Me incorporo con algo de dificultad y salgo del departamento de Jade, no quiero quedarme aquí..._

 **FINAL FLASHBACK**

 **JADE**

Miro a mi hijo que tiene esa expresión de total sorpresa, pero creo que también es enojo por lo que Tori acaba de decir, mi pequeño niño tiene mucho de mí, ese gesto que hace cuando se enoja, como hace rabietas y lo mejor, marca West, es testarudo, igual a su madre. Me enorgullece que mi lindo bebé, mi amorcito, sea como yo, claro, tiene ciertas cosas de Tori, por ejemplo, es lindo, le gustan los abrazos, ¡oh, le encantan los abrazos! Es un mini Tori, cuando llego a casa después de un día largo de trabajo, él se abraza a mis piernas y no me deja ir hasta que lo tomo en brazos y le lleno el rostro de besos.

Me encanta ser así con mis dos preciosos hijos.

Mi princesa aún es muy pequeña para que corra hacia mí y me pida abrazos pero eso no evita que cada que tenga a Fer en mis brazos me sienta la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ella es mi adoración, una mini Tori. Los amo a los tres, son mi vida, mi todo.

—¿Te fuiste? ¿En serio, mamá? —pregunta Tony en un tono acusador para con Tori, ese niño es mi hijo, es igual a mí.

Tori me mira con esos ojos de reproche pero sé qué me ama y que le gusta que nuestro hijo sea así, me lo dice siempre que nuestro hijo le da de órdenes a su primo Jack, el hijo de la loca y de la gatito.

—Tu mamá se fue, mi amor y no me dijo nada —le respondo haciendo que Tori suelte un bufido y se cruce de brazos, nuestra pequeña Fernanda volvió a dormir pero ahora está en su cuna, es mejor que duerma ahí.

—¿Pero mamá, por qué no le dijiste? —reclama Tony levantando sus bracitos al cielo y soltando un pequeño gruñido al final, ¿ven? Idéntico a mí. Yo muerdo mi labio para no reírme de la cara que puso Tori, ¡dios, amo a mi hijo! Él es tan ocurrente pero tan lindo con sus reclamos hacia Tori—. ¡Mami, ¿y tú que hiciste!? ¿Fuiste detrás de mamá?

Abro mi boca porque ahora me toco el reclamo a mí, sonrío acercándome más a Tori, me gusta estar a su lado, sentirla conmigo, amo cada detalle de ella y cuando pasó el accidente realmente sufrí mucho al pensar que la perdería. Desde entonces, me esfuerzo cada día por hacerla feliz, por hacerlos feliz, a todo mi familia.

—Bueno, Tony, verás. —Tori se acomoda mejor en mi cuerpo, cruza su pierna dejándome ver gran parte de sus muslos, ¡dios, está mujer se pone cada vez más buena! Bien, ese pensamiento ni las partes del sexo candente con mi media latina no lo debe saber mi hijo de cinco años.

—Mami fue inteligente esta vez, mi niño hermoso —se burla Tori dándome unos golpecitos en mi pierna, Tony sonríe y se emociona. Eso también es de Tori, su emoción, como sonríe y como celebra cuando algo le gusta.

—Bien, a ver, después de eso yo me quedé pensando y muy intranquila por lo que le pasó a Tori y no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba realmente mal porque ya había pasado por algo así y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar —comento apretando más a Tori.

—¡Ay mami! —exclamo Tony levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia mí—. ¿Fuiste por mamá?

—Pues sí.

Tori me da unos golpecitos en la espalda, de reojo veo su sonrisa picarona porque ella sabe la continuación de la historia pero es algo que no le diré a nuestro hijo.

—Sí, corrí detrás de ella.

 **Flashback**

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Tori salió corriendo? ¿Por qué me dejó? Parpadeo un par de veces sin saber qué hacer, ¿debo ir tras ella? ¿Debo quedarme aquí? Ella no se veía bien, sus ojos me miraron con miedo y tristeza. Muerdo mi labio mirando la puerta que quedó abierta, desvío mis ojos hacia la foto que tengo de Tori y de mí, suspiro y salgo corriendo detrás de Tori._

 _Esta ocasión no la dejaré ir, no cometeré el mismo error._

 _Bajo las escaleras, estoy en el maldito quinto piso y sé qué Tori va en el ascensor y debo llegar antes, no puedo dejar que se vaya en ese estado, la última vez que la deje ir, ella termino en el hospital muy mal, no quiero perderla._

 _Tomo un gran respiro llegando al final, el ascensor llegó antes que yo y debo ir tras Tori. Me echo otra vez a correr deseando que no haya subido a ningún carro pero que también espero que haya sido así pues no quiero que camine en..._

 _¡Oh! Ella va caminando y estoy segura que no está prestando atención en su camino._

 _—¡Tori! -le grito esperando que ella se detenga pero no lo hace, ¡maldita sea!_

 _Corro lo más rápido que puedo y lo que mis pulmones y piernas me permiten, estoy agotada pero no puedo dejar que Tori se vaya, no esta vez._

 _La detengo antes de que ella cruce la calle con el semáforo en verde, unos instantes después y otra historia seria. La abrazo cerca de mí, la mantengo cerca y sé qué está llorando, puedo sentirlo. Dejo que me golpee, que me reclame, que haga todo lo que quiera pero no la dejaré ir. No quiero soltarla, me aferro a ella sintiendo cada pieza de mí regresar a su lugar, con este simple abrazo me hace sentir bien, quiero hacerla sentir bien._

 _—No, yo... ¡Tú! —menciona Tori y me da un golpe más en mi pecho, no tan fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para que yo dé un par de pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Tú! ¿Qué significas en mi vida? Dime por favor._

 _Y es ahí que me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa, ella venía a buscar respuestas conmigo pero algo paso, como aquella noche en la que fui a hablar con Trina, fue lo mismo. Ese dolor. Miro a Tori y limpio sus lágrimas, me duele verlas así._

 _—Te diré todo lo que quieras pero primero vamos a un lugar tranquilo, ¿sí? —le pregunto pasando mis dedos por sus mejillas mojadas de lágrimas._

 _Ella afirma y me abraza una vez más, cierro mis ojos disfrutando de su abrazo, de su cuerpo junto al mío porque realmente pensé que ya no lo podría sentir, que ya no podría tocarla._

 **Final Flashback**

Tony me mira entre sorprendido y asustado, enterarse que su madre estuvo a punto de tener un segundo accidente que involucra otra vez a su otra madre, no es nada lindo. En realidad no lo fue, ese momento en que la sujete entre mis brazos y sentí el aire que dejó el auto que pasó a gran velocidad me hizo sentir un miedo horrible.

—¿Entones mamá y tú hablaron? —pregunta Tony acercándose a nosotras y subiendo a mi regazo para que pueda ser abrazado por las dos.

—Sí mi amor, hablamos y luego comenzamos a ser amigas otra vez, cómo todo comenzó, mi cielo —le respondo pasando mis dedos por su mejilla, él se acurruca más cerca de Tori, de su madre, de esa mujer que amo tanto.

Tony bosteza y comienza a cerrar sus ojitos, Tori lo abraza y lo arrulla mientras le susurra una canción de cuna que ella solía susurrarme en las noches que no podía dormir. Fue en el tiempo en que comenzamos de nuevo nuestra relación, ella seguía sin recordar su pasado, ni mi amor por mí pero ella me insistió en que si quería recuperar lo que había perdido sería bueno vivirlo de nuevo.

Así que un día ella llegó a mi departamento, con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que me encantan de ella, una rosa roja y unos chocolates, que por cierto, estuvieron totalmente deliciosos y más en sus labios, en fin, ella me pidió entrar a mi departamento, que estaba más que hecho un desastre por unas hojas que no encontraba. Ella se rio muy fuerte y después pidió disculpas, tan linda como siempre.

—Sé qué me amas y que me sigues amando, Jade —me dijo eso tan claro y firme que me asuste por unos instantes, o sea, la mujer que yo amo me estaba diciendo todo esto pero no porque lo recordara, sino por una conversación que escuchó, eso me asustó y me desilusionó—. No recuerdo aún nada de mi pasado pero contigo, estando a tu lado, siento algo en mi interior, algo que me hace sentirme bien.

Recuerdo que la miré por largos segundos, miré esos ojos cafés que yo amaba, busque las dudas que pensaba que tenía pero no encontré nada. Sonreí porque esas palabras me hicieron sentir feliz y amada. No me recordaba pero en su interior sentía algo por mí, su corazón aún me pertenecía. Sólo pude abrazarla y llorar.

—Modificaste la historia —comenta Tori sacándome de mis recuerdos. La busco con la mirada y la encuentro de pie en el marco de la puerta—. Tony se quedó dormido.

Me incorporo de la silla y me acerco a ella, pasan de las siete de la tarde y estoy segura que en poco más de dos horas, Tony va a despertar buscando comida y volver a dormir. Abrazo a Tori y le robo un beso corto.

—No le iba a contar a nuestro hijo de cinco años que hicimos el amor toda la noche y parte de la mañana —le respondo arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta—, tú te aprovechaste de mí.

Tori abre su boca con sorpresa ante mi afirmación, ella me da un golpe y salimos de la habitación de nuestra pequeña hija. Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde la chimenea está encendida y nos brinda de calor.

Tomo asiento en el largo sofá, Tori se acomoda a mi lado y se acurruca y comienza a acariciar mi abdomen descubierto. Amo sus toques, lo que ella me hace sentir, soy mejor persona estando a su lado. Ella es mi amor.

—Yo no me aproveche de ti —me reclama para después dar una leve mordida a mi mentón, siento un leve escalofrió recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunto intentando no ceder a sus provocaciones, porque así fue como esto pasó aquel día en mi departamento.

 **Flashback**

 _Caigo al sillón con Tori sobre mí, ¡dios, ¿qué fue lo que pasó!? Sólo estábamos compartiendo un par de besos tiernos y sinceros cuando las cosas cambiaron y comencé a sentir las manos curiosas de Tori por toda mi espalda. Nos alejamos y ella me miró con pasión y lujuria y volvió a capturar mis labios en un beso hambriento._

 _No voy a mentir que muchas veces me he tocado pensando en ella, que he deseado tenerla así pero ¡ella no recuerda nada! ¡Dios!_

 _—¡Oh! —suelto un gemido cuando su rodilla presiona mi centro, ¡dios! Tori deja de besar mis labios y pasa a besar mi cuello, ¡dios santo, cuanto extrañaba sus labios sobre mi cuerpo!_

 _Siento sus manos subir por mi espalda y sólo siento que mi blusa fue lanzada muy lejos y ella puede tocar libremente mis pechos porque yo no estaba usando sostén. Siento la sonrisa de Tori crecer en sus labios, ¿cómo puede ser tan provocativa y sexy sin tener la menor idea de quién soy?_

 _—¿To-Tori? —la llamo alejando un poco mi rostro y obligando que ella me mire; sus ojos desprenden pura lujuria y pasión, es como si ella fuera otra persona, fuera alguien más—. ¿Estás segura?_

 _Yo no estaba segura de estar haciendo esto, o sea, amo a Tori y quisiera tocarla y hacer tantas cosas con ella pero no me recuerda, sus recuerdos de mí se han ido y esto sería como abusar de ella, claro, ella fue la que inició todo porque llegó a mi departamento y se lanzó a mis labios nomas al abrir la puerta, ¿entonces ella estaría abusando de mí?_

 _—Sí —me responde con una seguridad que desearía tener pero que lamentablemente no la... ¡Diablos! Llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un apretón en mis pezones, ¿cuándo paso? No sentí cuando... Arqueo mi espalda y dejo que Tori me toque sin oponer resistencia, ¡santo cielo! Voy a morir aquí._

 **Final del flashback**

Suelto una risita por las cosquillas que me hacen los labios de Tori sobre la piel de mi cuello, me he vuelto muy sensible, más de lo que ya era, pero es su culpa, ella me tiene a su merced con su toque, sus besos, su dulce voz que sólo hace que todo mi interior tiemble.

¡Dios, esta mujer me trae loca!

—Recuerdo que fue algo así —menciona ella apretando mi seno derecho y yo gimo en su piel, ya no sé si está recreando lo que hicimos aquel día, está intentando recordar o sólo está haciendo que toda mi piel arda con su toque—, ¿qué más hice?

Intento abrir mis ojos y tener un momento de claridad y alejar toda la pasión que me envuelve. La miro y ella me está sonriendo mientras chupa su dedo, ¡ay, ¿para qué abrí mis ojos!? Llevo casada diez años con esta linda y hermosa mujer y aun no puedo descubrir todas las formas que ella tiene para controlarme y dominarme, ¡dios, se vuelve tan sexy conforme pasan los años! ¿O serán mis ganas que tengo de ella?

Pase un mes sin ella por la tonta gira que se le ocurrió al tarado de André, me quede con mis dos hijos, y no es que no me haya gustado, amo a mis hijos, Tony es una mini versión de mí y sé cómo manejarlo, además él es un niño bien portado, Tori tuvo mucho que ver, pero para mi princesita, mi niña hermosa, Fer, para ella fue muy difícil no estar al lado de su mami Tori. Cada noche, desde que nació le cantaba una canción de cuna, una que ella les compuso a los dos. Fernanda ya reconoce la voz de su mami y aunque apenas tenga seis meses, puede saber cuándo se trata de ella.

Yo batalle un poco para dormirla y para tranquilizarla cuando lloraba, Tori me dijo que no la tomara tanto en brazos o si no ella se acostumbraría pero es mi niña, mi princesa y no podía dejar que llorara tanto tiempo. Sí, cuando Tori regresó me dio un largo sermón, uno que nuestro hijo disfrutó.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te cante? —me pregunta Tori pasando sus dedos por mi cuello, sonrío porque es algo que no puedo olvidar—. ¿Y la celebración de tu cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto.

Ella se acerca a mí y me besa, un beso tierno sin rastro de pasión, sólo cariño y amor, y mi mente trae de regreso ese momento donde ella me cantó, donde ella me sorprendió.

 **Flashback**

 _Llego a mi departamento, me despido de Hayley y entro encontrándome con mis amigos, Beck levanta su mano en modo de saludo y realmente me sorprendo de verlos aquí, se supone que deberían estar en la universidad, teniendo clases y eso, pero están aquí y el día de mi cumpleaños._

 _—Ya sabes, no podíamos faltar a tu cumpleaños, Jade —comenta André sonriéndome desde el piano que tengo, ¿pero cómo es que entraron?_

 _—Pensé que celebraríamos el fin de semana —comento dejando mis cosas sobre el sillón, Cat se lanza sobre mí y hago un gran esfuerzo por no caer al suelo con ella. Suelto una risa llena de emoción, son mis amigos después de todo y me alegro mucho tenerlos aquí en este día, pero sólo me falta ella._

 _—Es viernes y podemos seguir la fiesta hasta el sábado —responde Robbie y me sorprendo al no ver a Rex y al verlo a él sin esas gafas—. Preparamos una sorpresa._

 _Frunzo mi ceño y miro a Cat en busca de alguna respuesta pero ella se ríe mientras se aleja de mí, ¿qué está pasando? Regreso mis ojos hacia André, él comenzó a tocar el piano, una melodía que yo conozco pero que no me apetece escuchar._

 _Agacho mis ojos y suspiro, debería estar feliz, debería sentirme feliz, pero no puedo, no puedo estar feliz, no si ella no está. No tengo a Tori para celebrar este día, no la tengo conmigo y aunque sé qué ella probablemente esté haciendo cualquier cosa y feliz, me duele saber que no me recuerda._

 _Aunque hace unos día ella llegó y besó, pero ya no supe en qué quedamos._

 _—Me tome en la libertad de ir hasta su casa y comentarle nuestra idea —habla Robbie, él se volvió un gran amigo, lo miro y él, al igual que todos, está sonriendo—. Sólo tuvimos que practicar la canción un par de horas para que ella recordara._

 _Abro un poco mi boca pero siento que todo se detiene al escuchar su voz, esa voz que tengo perfectamente grabada en mi memoria. Me giro hasta dónde está mi habitación y sonrío con lágrimas en mis ojos al verla ahí, cantando para mí, cantando esa canción que es de nuestro pasado._

 _No puedo describir como me siento, estoy tan feliz, tan emocionada, tan... Cat me abraza por la espalda y me susurra un "feliz cumpleaños", la miro y le regreso el abrazo, son mis amigos, esos amigos que no me dejaron sola cuando pasaba por mi peor momento, esos amigos que han hecho que Tori recuerde un poco de nuestro pasado._

 _Son mis mejores amigos._

 _Regreso mi mirada para con Tori, ella me sonríe mientras camina lentamente hacia con André y toma asiento en el piano. Beck y Robbie se acercan a nosotras, ellos también están felices de saber que Tori tiene leves recuerdos de nosotros, de nuestro pasado, de nuestra amistad._

 _André se une a Tori en el canto mientras ella se baja del piano y camina hacia mí, siento que Cat se aleja de mí, Tori estira su mano y no dudo en tomarla. Ella acaricia mi mejilla y yo paso saliva intentando controlar las ganas de llorar._

 _Tori se acerca a mí, sin dejar de ver mis ojos, sin dejar de cantar, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonríe._

 _—Tell me that you love me anyway —me susurra muy cerca de mis labios y la primea lágrima cae de mis ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi bruja malvada del oeste._

 _Siento su abrazo y sólo puedo cerrar mis ojos y sentirla a ella, estoy llorando de la emoción, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al escuchar esas cinco palabras que me encantan, esas cinco palabras que tanto amo escuchar de mi chica. Esas cincos palabras que me indican que todo estará bien._

 _—¡El mejor cumpleaños! —Escucho el grito de André y no puedo hacer nada más que reír en medio de las lágrimas._

 _Es el mejor cumpleaños tan sólo por tenerlos a ellos conmigo._

 _Es sábado por la noche, mi madre decidió que la fiesta fuera en la mansión y pues todos están aquí, incluso Ian, quien se tomó un tiempo y decidió venir a pasar este día conmigo, me alegro de tener a mi hermano aquí conmigo, él siempre se ha preocupado por mí y me hace feliz que él sepa lo importante que es Tori para mí. Ella le agrada y aunque ella no lo recuerde, los dos se hicieron amigos de nuevo, Ian es tan yo._

 _Mi padre también está aquí, toda mi familia y amigos están reunidos, hasta Sikowits, mi loco profesor, ese profesor que me ayudó mucho cuando Tori estuvo en el hospital, él me ayudó a salir de todo. Me confesó que desde que conoció a Tori y desde el día en que él nos vio actuar, supo que seriamos inseparables, quizá por eso siempre se empeñaba en ponernos juntas en cualquier trabajo, hasta hacernos protagonistas de su obra._

 _Considero a mi loco profesor como un miembro más de mi extraña familia._

 _Suspiro y miro el cielo nocturno, tan inmenso y estrellado, tan incansable y tan deseado a la vez. Me gusta la brisa fresca que se siente._

 _—¿Por qué no estás adentro?_

 _Me giro hacia Tori, ella lleva un lindo vestido negro, para nada provocativo pero todo lo que ella usa se vuelve sexy. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y usa una ligera capa de maquillaje, ella no es de usar tanto maquillaje, con lo poco que usa se ve perfecta._

 _—Quise tomar un poco de aire y apreciar las estrellas —le respondo sonriendo un poco y regresando mis ojos al cielo—. Antes, cuando te quedabas a dormir aquí, salíamos a ver las estrellas y hacer un intento por contarlas, hablamos por horas sin aburrirnos._

 _Bajo mi mirada y me giro para con ella, sus ojos están cerrados, creo que está intentando recordar pero no me molestaría si no puede, yo puedo recordar por las dos._

 _—No lo recuerdo pero si recuerdo cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia —me responde mirando su vaso con jugo—. En el helicóptero, fue nuestra primera cita oficial._

 _Sonrío y muerdo mi labio, ella quizá no recuerde mucho pero lo poco que recuerda es suficiente para mí. Lo importante es que yo ya no soy una desconocida para ella, que hay recuerdos de mí en su cabeza._

 _—Sí, nuestra primera cita oficial —le confirmo estirando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla._

 _—Adentro hablaban sobre el baile de graduación, no tuvimos un baile, ¿cierto? —me pregunta mirándome a mis ojos, una sombra aparece en los míos y recuerdo el día en que ella llegó a mi casa, recuerdo lo mala que fui y el accidente._

 _—No —respondo agachando mis ojos—. Tu accidente lo impidió y también mi estupidez._

 _Tori me obliga a mirarla, ella está sonriendo y no entiendo porque pero me hace sentir un calor en mi pecho. Sus ojos me miran con amor, un amor que no creí volver a ver. Ella acaricia mi mejilla con ternura y yo suspiro por eso._

 _—No tienes por qué culparte, tú no me dijiste que cruzara cuando la luz estaba en verde, no es tu culpa, ¿sí? —Aprieto mi mandíbula y desvío mis ojos de ella—. Trina me contó todo lo que pasó ese día, yo no te culpo, Jade._

 _Muerdo mi labio y me atrevo a mirarla, ella se encoge de hombros y vuelve a pasar sus dedos por mi mejilla. Ella se acerca y me deja un beso en la punta de mi nariz, sonrío y cierro mis ojos al sentir sus labios sobre mi frente y después en mis mejillas._

 _—No recuerdo todo lo que vivimos pero lo que recuerdo me es suficiente para saber que te amo, Jade. —Abro mis ojos con sorpresa, no sé cuántas sorpresas vaya a recibir el día de hoy pero esta sin duda alguna es la mejor, ¡Tori me dijo que me ama! ¡Me ama!_

 _Abrazo a Tori y la levanto del suelo girando con ella, escucho su risa y yo me uno con ella, porque estoy feliz, ella me hace feliz. Siento que todo está mejorando, siento que todo está quedando en el pasado, siento que estoy viviendo una vez más. Siento tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar pero sin duda alguna, Tori se volvió mi vida desde la primera vez que la vi._

 _Una vez que los pies de Tori tocaron tierra, ella se lanzó a mis labios, un beso tierno, cariñoso, necesitado. Un beso que me hace sentir tanto amor por ella, que me hace tocar las nubes con mis dedos. Un beso que me llena de felicidad._

 _El beso termina pero no la magia, pego mi frente con la de Tori, siento sus caricias y me hace feliz escuchar su risa. Amo su risa y más saber que es por mí._

 _—¿Podemos tener nuestro baile? —me pregunta ella con voz tímida, abro mis ojos y sonrío por la bella imagen que tengo frente a mí._

 _Tori más las luces en el jardín y la fuente hace que todo se vuelva perfecto._

 _—Claro._

 _De repente una melodía comienza a sonar y yo giro mi cabeza hacia mi derecha para encontrarme con mi familia, mis amigos, los padres de Tori y Sikowits, ellos se ven felices, se ven animados. Regreso mi atención a Tori y dejo que la música guie mis pies. Nunca me han gustado los bailes pero por ella dejo de lado mi orgullo y sólo dejo que me guie._

 _Primero nos movemos lento, siguiendo el ritmo lento de la canción, Tori recarga su mentón en mi hombro y puedo sentir su corazón calmado, su respiración lenta. Suspiro y cierro mis ojos disfrutando de este momento._

 _Reconozco la canción, es Miley Cyrus, los altavoces sirvieron de algo en esta parte de la casa. Tori me lleva con ella al comienzo del jardín, bailando bajo el cielo estrellado, bailando con mi chica perfecta. Hago que gire un par de veces y atraigo su cuerpo junto al mío para dar un gran paso seguido de otro, el jardín trasero se convirtió en nuestra pista de baile._

 _Tori sonríe mientras me hace girar, me abraza por la espalda y no dejamos de movernos. Sus manos descansan en mi vientre. Nos movemos lento, muy lento, deseando no movernos, me giro y quedo frente a ella. Su sonrisa me hace enloquecer. Me acerco a ella y la beso, ahora es un baile en una sola posición, sólo son nuestros pies los que se mueven._

 _Me alejo un poco de Tori, la miro y ella me mira sin comprender de todo mi acción, le sonrío mientras la tomo de la muñeca y hago que gire una vez, dos veces, tres veces y una cuarta ocasión para después atrapar su cuerpo y elevarlo en el aire y girar con ella mientras siento que las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer. No esperaba la lluvia pero no me importa si estoy con Tori._

 _—Te amo, Tori. —Ella sonríe y yo la bajo para poder besarla. Amo cada parte de ella, amo su sonrisa. Amo lo que me hace sentir._

 **Final del flashback**

—Nuestro primer baile fue tan hermoso —comenta Tori recostada en mi pecho mientras juega en mi abdomen con sus dedos—. Me gustó la lluvia.

—No esperaba que lloviera pero sin duda alguna le dio un toque especial —le respondo apretando su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca.

—¿Quién diría que la chica que llegó a mi casa buscando a mi hermana se convertiría en mi amada esposa y madre de mis hijos? —cuestiona Tori levantando un poco su cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos tienen ese brillo lleno de amor, de un amor que sólo es para mí y para nuestros hijos.

—¿Quién diría que la bruja malvada del oeste se volvería una cursi, tierna y cariñosa con Victoria Vega? —Tori me da un beso rápido y vuelve a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, peleas las hubo, malos entendidos también los hubo pero nada de eso fue tan fuerte como para terminar con nuestro amor, ni siquiera el accidente que le quito los recuerdos a Tori pudo con nuestro amor.

Nada pudo con nuestro amor.

—Te amo mi bruja malvada del oeste —susurra Tori atrapando mi mano entre la suya y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.


End file.
